I'm A What?
by Bripearl
Summary: Bella and Seth pairing. Edward has left Bella. Bella soon discovers a shocking secret that has been kept for almost eighteen years. What does it have to do with Charlie? How will the pack react. This is my first fanfic so be nice please. Chapter One up!
1. Prologue

**A/N This will be a Bella and Seth pairing so just bare with me for a while because Bella must obviously form a relationship with Seth. I will do multiple points of view. This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism would be great, but not too harsh please :) This takes place just as Edward is leaving Bella.**

Prologue

Bella POV

Bella saw him walk away without a backwards glance as he broke her heart with those last words. She collapsed to the ground, her legs no longer able to support her. She knew too clearly that she was not good enough for someone like him who was beautiful inside and out.

How could he want a mere weak human like her? She was certainly nothing special. With ordinary brown hair that fell to her waist and brown eyes, where was the draw? He had told her only too often of how breakable she was and how hard it was for him to control himself around her. Maybe it was for the best that he left….

Bella felt as if her heart had been ripped open and only a large cavernous hole stood in its place. She curled into a ball to try to hold herself together, placing her face to the damp leaves as silent tears streaked down her face.

Bella did not know how long she lay there but she could hear the resounding calls in the distance...and the shuffling of paws? She mentally shook her head. Maybe it was a wild animal and would finally put an end to her.

Little did she know that this would start a chain of events that would change her life forevermore.

**A/N So, who do you think is the owner of the paws? You'll have to review to see…(evil laugh)…just kidding I shall post Chapter One very soon…REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. What the hell is going on

**A/N Did you guess correctly? Surprise, surprise it's….(drumroll)…Sam!!! Don't worry, our dearest Seth will show soon. I despise an extremely depressed Bella but bear with me it is her first love but she will get over it soon…maybe in this chapter? Thank you gottaloveva and HockeyyChickaa15 for the advice on the complete/in progress dilemma, it just goes to show how newbie I am, lol. Also I will thank all the other reviewers and please keep the reviews up. I meant to put this up yesterday so sorry for the lateness.**

Chapter One: What the hell is going on?

BPOV

Bella heard the shuffling of what sounded like paws as it hustled past nearby trees. She wondered if it was a wild animal, due to the heavy panting she could hear as it drew closer to where she lay. Perhaps it had come to put her out of her misery, with her luck. It sounded like it was rather large and she hoped it would hurry up so that maybe it wouldn't be too painful. Well, maybe it should hurt. Bella felt as if she should suffer for even thinking that someone like Ed-HIM would ever be interested in her. Bella closed her eyes to await her fate.

SPOV (SAM)

Sam had phased, figuring it would be easier to find Bella with his stronger senses. He howled into the night instinctively, the rush of becoming the wolf washing over him. Sam had ordered Paul and Jared to look in different parts of the forest while he went deeper in. Sam heard a faint heart fluttering in the distance and began to follow it.

He remembered that the leeches had left and it seemed that the bloodsucker Bella had been dating most likely broke up with her. It was obvious that Jacob was in love with her as we observed him from a distance. He was close to phasing so we had hoped that he would have phased by now. Sam shook the thought from his head.

Sam growled and pushed himself faster, silently vowing that he would rip the bloodsucker apart if he had harmed a hair on her head. He was a bit shocked at his protectiveness of the leech-lover but passed it off as his natural instinct to protect human life from parasites. He quickly phased back and slipped on his sweatpants.

As he came upon where she laid, he heard her repeating in a lifeless tone, "He's gone." Sam's anger flared and he looked down at her gruffly.

"Have you been hurt?" He saw her dead-looking eyes looking up at him as if he'd grown another head and cursed under his breath. Sam sighed and picked her up easily as he ran back to Charlie's house, shielding her from the cold.

BPOV

Bella felt herself being lifted up but was lost in the darkness and ache of the hole in her chest. The only voice she recognized was Charlie's who exclaimed in relief as Sam found her. She remembered being shifted but all was lost as she succumbed to the darkness and let the hole overcome her.

---------------------A few weeks later----------------------

BPOV

Jacob has been coming over to check on her ever since the accident, for which Bella was grateful. Whenever he came, the hole ached a little bit less. After being almost catatonic and getting a wake-up call when Charlie threatened to send her to Jacksonville, she decided to start living again.

Today, Jacob was coming to get her to go see a movie. It would be the first time she ventured outside since she was in the forest. Bella had noticed that for the past couple of days, Jacob had been acting pretty weird and had had a bit of a fever which he had shrugged off.

Several hours passed and Jacob had not come. Bella went up to call him but the phone just rang on and on. She felt the hole start to come back as she realized that he wouldn't want to continue to hang out with a broken useless person like her. This was probably his way of letting her down gently. Warm tears began to fall silently down her cheeks and she walked slowly up the stairs, crawling into her bed. Bella curled up into a ball and waited for death to come for her. She felt as if she had nothing left to live for.

JPOV

Jacob began to get ready for his 'date' with Bella. Today he planned on telling her that he loved her and wanted to be more than just friends. He knew that she still hadn't gotten over Edward but maybe this would be just what she needs. Jacob knew she was making an effort to be better and this made him hopeful.

He walked downstairs and headed out to the Rabbit which he had just finished the night before. He couldn't wait to surprise Bella with it. As Jacob walked outside, he saw Sam and his "gang" which now consisted of Paul, Jared and recently his own best friend Embry. Embry would no longer talk to him or Quil and he considered it a betrayal of the friendship they'd had for so long.

Jacob had noticed that they had been watching him for a while now, as if they expected him to explode or something. Paul narrowed his eyes slightly as he saw that Jacob was about to leave.

"About to go see that stupid leech-lover now, Jacob? I don't see why you want damaged goods…"

Sam glared at Paul but all Jacob saw was red. Of course they would believe in the tribal stories. All of a sudden he was not able to stop his building anger.

"Don't talk about Bella like that!!" Tremors ran down his spine and searing pain shot through his muscles. Jacob collapsed to the ground, still shaking, and he felt like his bones were broken. He felt a bit weird and as he looked down, he saw that his hands were now paws. Jacob yelped. _Wait_ _I yelped? What the hell is going on?_


	3. Secrets Revealed

**A/N All right...this is not an update. I did not get 10 more reviews, you guys only gave me 7. I promise I will update tomorrow though. Keep reading and reviewing please. XD**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. Sadly, -tear, tear- but I own this particular story's plot line.**

Secrets Revealed

_Previously: __"Don't talk about Bella like that!!" Tremors ran down his spine and searing pain shot through his muscles. Jacob collapsed to the ground, still shaking, and he felt like his bones were broken. He felt a bit weird and as he looked down, he saw that his hands were now paws. Jacob yelped. __Wait__I yelped? What the hell is going on?_

In pack mind…_Jacob italicized __**Sam bold italicized**__Embry italicized/ underlined_

JPOV

Jacob almost had a panic attack when he realized that he could hear voices in his head.

_What the hell? Have I gone insane? I knew I shouldn't have eaten that tuna. It didn't smell right…_

_**Calm down, Jacob. The tribal stories are true, you are a wolf now and it is your duty to protect human life from the cold ones.**_

_So the cold ones are real? The Cullens..Bella..fuck! Did she know about this? _

_**We believe so, but that reminds me. You are to stay away from Bella; you will not tell her what we are.**_

Jacob bowed down under the alpha command as he tried to resist. It felt as if a large boulder was weighing him down. His head was scraping the ground and he growled. He saw a thin grey wolf walk up to him and nudge him softly with his nose. Jacob knew instinctively that it was Embry.

_Don't resist it, man. It will only get worse. Besides it's probably a good thing you stay away from Bella. If she makes you too angry you could phase and hurt her. Haven't you seen Emily?_

Jacob accepted Sam's command and rose slowly to his feet and noticed that he was almost as large as Sam. He had a feeling their size somehow aided them when fighting with the bloodsuckers. Jacob observed how Sam flinched at the thought of Emily and he saw a vivid picture of her scarred face. He decided then and there that he would stay away from Bella so that she wouldn't be in any danger.

PPOV

Paul could not believe that Sam had ordered him away just because of that remark about the leech-lover. Everyone knew that she didn't return Jacob's feelings. No one had ever said anything about it and just because he did, he was to get punished for it? Paul now had a week of patrols just for being disrespectful to Jacob about Bella.

He was fuming, he couldn't even phase back because Sam told him that Jacob didn't need his 'negative' energy or some shit like that. It was like he was getting special treatment just because he had phased for the first time. What the hell was up with that?

Paul stormed through the door to his house, not surprised to see a note from his mom that she was once again out of town for a few days. He had no idea what she did for a job but as far as he was concerned, she would never be that much of a mother to him. Paul's father had taken off as soon as he found out that his mother was pregnant with him. He had always wanted a little sister to look after but it had never happened. Paul figured that part of the reason why he was angry all the time was that no one was ever really there for him. Plus, there was no one to depend on him, so why not screw around a little?

BPOV

Bella had had enough. After waiting another week for Jacob to hopefully show up, she decided to confront him. With this shot of bravery, she quickly dressed, wrote a note to Charlie telling him where she was going, and rushed to her car. It had begun to rain a few hours ago, so predictably, she tripped on the way to her truck. She put her key in the ignition and carefully backed out of the driveway.

As Bella reached La Push, she pulled right in front of Jacob's house and parked. She folded her arms, narrowing her eyes when she saw the curtain in one of the house's windows twitch. Bella knew Jacob was in there and she was not leaving until she got some answers.

After ten minutes of waiting, Bella began to read her well-worn copy of Wuthering Heights, silently thanking herself for thinking to bring it. She was well into Chapter 3 when she jumped, hearing something large knocking on her window. Looking up she saw a furious Jacob.

Bella glanced at him sheepishly, but her face hardened when she saw the expression on his face. She rolled down her window, no longer caring about the rain.

Just as she was about to demand some answers he interrupted her.

"What are you doing here, Bella?"

"Well you haven't come over in a while and-"

Jacob stiffened slightly and moved to brush his hair out of his eyes instinctually, forgetting that his hair was now cut.

"And what? I have other friends; I can't spend all my time with you. How selfish can you be?"

Bella's eyes filled with tears but her resolve strengthened. "You could have called!"

Something flickered across Jacob's face and then his eyes hardened. "I don't want you here."

Bella's eyes filled with tears. "Well..if that's what you want."

Jacob nodded stiffly and walked away as Bella slowly rolled up her windows.

JPOV

Jacob could not believe that he said those things to her. For the past couple of weeks he had been revisiting the tribal legends and finding out about all the details that were actually true. He knew what the bloodsucker had told Bella and had just turned it around to suit his purpose. Jacob knew she was stubborn and that what he had said would definitely make her leave.

He didn't want to hurt her but this was the only way for her to be safe. When Jacob had patrols, he would always stop outside her window, hearing her crying or having nightmares. What hurt the most was her pleading for him to come back, not to leave her.

The emotions were too much for him. Jacob phased and let the pain ebb away as his paws hit the earth beneath him.

BPOV

Bella drove home with tears in her eyes and noticed the cruiser in the driveway. Charlie was home. She decided that she would have to run upstairs before he saw her.

"Bella, come here for a moment. I have something important to tell you."

She carefully arranged her expression to show mild curiosity and arched an eyebrow in question.

"I have waited a long time to tell you this. You might want to sit down."

**A/N Oooh what does Charlie want to tell Bella? How will she react? Review to find out. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Challenge: I will update tomorrow if I get 10 more reviews. So press the little green button down there, please. XD **


	4. Abandoned

**A/N I apologize for taking so long to review. I had to go to a house party and so I hope you enjoy it! For you to understand why Charlie is telling the secret to Bella now, we shall go back in time.**

Chapter 3 Abandoned

ChPOV

Charlie was furious at Jacob. He loved Jacob like a son, but he was not going to let Bella regress into the shell of a person she was when the Cullen boy left. It seemed to him that Jacob had brought his daughter back and now the boy no longer wanted to see her? Well, he was going to have a talk with Jacob immediately.

Charlie quickly scribbled a note to Bella telling her he had gone to watch a game with Billy. He hated lying to her, but he was not going to lose his daughter again. Charlie got into the cruiser and drove down to La Push, parking outside Billy's house. He heard an argument and saw Jake along with a few of the other boys who lived on the rez. They were all rather tall and you could easily see their large muscles.

_Damn! What are they feeding the boys down here?_

Charlie's eyes widened in shock as he saw Jacob turn into a wolf and begin to attack the boy in front of him. This boy smirked and also turned into a giant wolf. He was frozen in place, the keys to the cruiser falling from his hands.

JPOV

Jacob was tired of Paul taunting him about the Bella situation. He had no idea why Paul disliked Bella so much, or maybe he just enjoyed torturing him. The pack was discussing what to do about a rogue vampire they had been tracking when Paul interrupted.

"So Jacob, word is the leech-lover has turned back into the zombie she was when the bloodsucker left. What did you do to her?"

Sam rebuked him sternly. "We are not here to discuss Bella, Paul."

Jacob tried to remain calm, but Paul had been taunting him all day and he just snapped. He felt the tremors run down his spine and he lunged at Paul who phased as well. Just as Jacob was about to attack him, they all froze as they heard the sound of keys dropping.

Jacob slowly turned around and saw Charlie by the cruiser. _Fuck!_

ChPOV

Charlie was able to snap out of it and controlled his expression, but he was sure his fear showed in his eyes. He stiffened and watched as the two wolves shifted back into Jacob and the other boy. Charlie looked away as he noticed that they were undressed, waiting until they were decent to confront them.

He saw Jacob and another man edging slowly towards him with their hands up to show they meant him no harm. He focused on Jacob and glanced at him sternly.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Jacob looked sheepishly at the older man who Charlie now recognized as the one who found Bella. He was the one to speak next.

"Chief Swan, I need you to remain calm. We will explain ourselves."

Charlie quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms.

"I'm listening."

Sam began to speak reassuringly but firmly as he tried to explain why the two boys had changed into large wolves.

"I'm sure you've been to a bonfire before and heard of our legends. Well they are true. We change into wolves whenever there are vampires around. We exist only to protect humans from any harm they may cause."

Charlie glanced at Sam and was amazed at his ability to remain calm. He turned towards Jacob accusingly.

"Does Bella know what you are? Does she know about this?"

Pain flashed across Jacob's face. "No she doesn't. I'm not allowed to be around her."

Sam cleared his throat to return Charlie's attention to himself.

"Werewolves are controlled by their anger. Since Jacob has just recently been able to phase, he does not have enough control yet to be around Bella. If he phased near her she could get hurt."

Charlie absorbed this information quietly and realized that he had to tell Bella the secret that he had kept from her all these years.

"I will keep your secret. Not that anyone would believe me if I told them."

He gave them a wry smile and with that, Charlie turned his back on the two, got into the cruiser and drove away.

JPOV

Jacob glanced at the disappearing car, confusion evident on his face.

"Is it just me, or did Charlie seem to take this a little too well?

Sam nodded in agreement. "There is definitely something the Chief wasn't telling us."

BPOV

Bella sat down at the sofa and waited for whatever Charlie was going to tell her. She could see sadness in his eyes and was worried about what this secret was.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you this a long time ago but it never seemed like the right time. And now I'm afraid I can't avoid it any longer."

Bella figured he would need a little nudging. "Spit it out, Ch-Dad."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Bella, I am not your real father and Renee is not your mother either."

He stayed silent for a moment, waiting for her to digest this information before going on. Charlie heard her sharp intake of breath and saw the pain in her eyes.

"H-how is this true?"

Charlie grimaced and went on. "Eighteen years ago, I was walking out of the police station after my first day as an officer when I saw a young woman walk up to me. I could tell she was Quileute and my gaze went to the bundle in her arms. She told me that she could not take care of the baby girl and she placed you in my arms and took off. I did not know what to do, so I took you home, thinking that I would figure it out in the morning. To my surprise, Renee was ecstatic and wanted to keep you immediately, so a few weeks later you were adopted. A few years after that, Renee gave me the ultimatum. She then took you and left."

Bella found herself getting angrier and angrier as he told her the shocking secret. She could not believe that her parents weren't really her parents and felt as if her life was all a lie. As she thought of the woman who abandoned her, it set something off inside of her. No one wanted her, not Edward, not Jacob…not even her own mother.

Bella began to shake with the force of her fury and she felt tremors move along her spine. All she could see is red and excruciating pain seared throughout her body. Bella collapsed on the ground and felt her bones break.

ChPOV

Charlie watched the expressions flash across his daughter's face. Pain, Hurt, Sadness, Anger. He wanted to reach out but decided to give her some space. After a while, he began to get worried as she began to shake. Charlie reached out to touch her and found her to be extremely hot to the touch. He quickly pulled his hand away and remembered that this was exactly what had happened when Jacob had turned into a wolf.

_But that couldn't be true? Only males were supposed to be able to phase…right? _

As Bella collapsed to the ground, he had no idea what to do and knew only one person who could help. Charlie quickly ran to the phone and dialed, impatiently waiting for someone to pick up.

"Billy, I need help and quickly. I think…I think Bella is…turning into a werewolf."

There was a pause on the other line before Billy spoke.

"What happened?"

"I just told her some upsetting news and something set her off…I've never seen her so angry. She's...she's trembling on the ground right now." The pain was audible in his voice.

"I'll send Sam over right away."

**A/N Click that little green button below and review please. The more reviews the faster I'll update. Let's shoot for 10 more reviews XD**


	5. Who's your daddy?

**A/N I apologize for taking so long to update, I've just been really busy. Thank you for all the reviews I got, let's keep 'em up, eh? And not to spoil this chapter for anyone or anything, but who said Bella's brother was Sam? If you read carefully in the previous chapters, I gave you a HUGE hint. And here's another one…who was the one who said he always wanted a sister?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But I do own this story line.**

Chapter Four: Who's your daddy?

_Jacob italics_ _**Sam bold italics**_ _Paul bold underlined_ _**Bella bold italics underlined**_

SPOV

Sam sighed with relief as his patrol ended for the night. All he wanted to do was go home to Emily and relax for the rest of the day. They had not recently found any scents belonging to the rogue vampire, but he wasn't taking any chances. Sam caught sight of his house and quickly phased back, putting on the sweats he usually kept tied around his ankles. He smiled as he saw Emily waiting for him, almost impatiently.

Sam quickly kissed her softly on the lips and caught the look in her eyes. They were filled with a worry that seemed to go farther than his prolonged absence.

"Is something wrong? Did-"

He was cut off by a rush of words spouting out of Emily's mouth. As he looked at her questioningly, she narrowed her eyes.

"Something is wrong with Bella…Charlie thinks she's…thinks she's phasing…"

Sam's eyes widened for the smallest moment before he relaxed. "It's all right Em, that's impossible."

Emily glared at him as if he wasn't quite getting it. "Well, how do _you_ explain a high temperature that would kill a normal human and the trembling not to mention obvious pain that Charlie says she's in?"

Sam was frozen in shock. "_Shit_!"

He quickly phased and howled into the night to alert the rest of the pack before running off towards the chief's house. Sam phased back and knocked on the door impatiently. There was the sound of rushing feet before the door was almost wrenched open by an obviously panicking Charlie.

Sam walked over to where Bella laid on the couch, her figure almost blurring. He knew she was close to phasing and that it wouldn't get any better unless some measures were taken. Sam looked up at Charlie.

"It would probably be best for you to leave; I will take care of her."

Charlie hesitated but did as he asked, trusting that Sam knew what to do in situations such as this one.

Sam grimaced as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

JPOV

Jacob was just going out to go on patrol when he heard Sam howl into the night. He phased immediately knowing Sam would only howl if it was important. Jacob figured it wasn't too bad since he had not felt the need for Jared's or Embry's assistance.

_What's going on Sam?_

_**Something's wrong with Bella. **_

Jacob could hear the hesitation in his voice. He was hiding something.

_What's wrong with her?_

_**Charlie thinks she's…phasing**_

Jacob could hear Sam's pants as he rushed to Bella's house. Trust Paul to break the silence.

_What the hell? She's a fucking girl!! She can't phase!!!_

Jacob was speechless and quickly ran towards Bella's house, with a reluctant Paul trailing behind him. As they arrived, he heard Sam tell them to stay in the woods while he checked on Bella. If she did phase, we were to help to 'calm' her down.

Jacob listened to Sam's conversation to Bella and waited to see if he was needed.

BPOV

Bella watched Sam warily from her position on the ground and she felt her anger flare again. He was the one who kept Jacob from her, she was sure of it. He had this controlling demeanor about him and that scared her a bit, not that she would admit it. Bella realized she was now outside, not having remembered coming out there herself. She slowly looked up at the man before her.

Bella saw something flicker across Sam's face…uncertainty…? It passed and his eyes hardened.

"So, Bella. It seems that everyone leaves you now. The blo-Edward and now Jacob. You're just an undesirable and broken little human that no one wants, aren't you?"

Bella saw red and she swore something snapped inside of her. There was a loud resounding crack and she felt herself stand on all fours. The weird thing was that she was perfectly comfortable standing this way. Bella slowly looked down and realized she had paws. _Wait…paws?_ She yelped and immediately began to panic before she heard Sam speak.

"Look Bella, I'm so-"

She didn't let him finish. It was his fault that she was this way and she growled ferociously at him before lunging at him. Bella would have had him too if it wasn't for the two wolves that suddenly burst out of the woods. And then she heard the voices.

_Bells, honey. You need to calm down now. We are not going to hurt you._

_**Jake, how are you talking to me? What am I?**_

_Well…you're a werewolf, and quite a beautiful one at that._

_I think I'm going to be sick._

Bella ignored the comment that appeared to come from the wolf with dark silver fur. She decided to look through Jacob's eyes to see what she looked like and gasped. The wolf he saw was slender with mahogany fur and hints of red streaks along with paws that seemed to be dipped in gold.

_If you're done admiring yourself can we move on now? Because I have other shit I could be doing right now._

Bella felt a shimmer in the air around her and heard yet another presence in her mind.

A large black wolf materialized from behind her.

_**Now that you are calm, we have a few things to discuss. One being how it's possible for you to even be a wolf.**_

Paul rolled his eyes and snorted.

_Obviously her slut of a mom slept with one of our fathers. Which would be awkward seeing as Jake who is in love with her, could possibly now be her brother._

Bella snarled and went to lunge at him again, but Jacob pushed her back.

_**You asshole, my mother did not have an affair.**_

Sam began to lose patience.

_**ENOUGH!!! Now Bella, do you know who your father is?**_

_Yeah, Bella…who's your daddy?_

Bella began to have flashes of her conversation with her father before she phased. She knew they could see this but was not ready to explain herself. Before she knew it, she could no longer hear any voices. It was completely silent and all she could hear was their heartbeats. Bella was sick of people manipulating her to get what they wanted. She knew that Sam could use his Alpha voice to make her answer him but since he could not hear her, she did not think it would work.

Just to be safe, Bella tried to think of a way to phase back and as soon as she thought it, it happened. She heard a sharp intake of breath and realized that she was naked. Blushing, Bella quickly dashed inside to change into a new set of clothes.

JPOV

Jacob was shocked when he could no longer hear Bella's voice in the pack mind. She was hiding something, he knew. A few seconds later, she had phased back and sensing her predicament, rushed into the house. But not before Jacob got a quick look.

His mouth fell open. Bella was now a few inches taller and her curves had filled out a lot more. Her lips were a rosy pink and her skin was now a few shades darker, as if she had recently gotten a tan. Her hair had more of a shine to it and fell gently to her waist.

_Can you please stop drooling? I don't think I can take anymore of your mental pictures._

Jacob snapped his mouth shut and phased back, Sam and Paul doing the same. Bella would not get away without answering the question this time. They walked into the house and sat on the couch, waiting for Bella to come down.

We all jumped as she silently appeared in front of us in a dark blue tank top and short Daisy Duke's.

"I suppose you want answers now...I don't know the entire story but I'll tell you what I can."

**A/N Press that little green review button down there and tell me what you think. The more reviews the quicker I update. XD**


	6. Stop Looking at Me!

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I've just been really busy with school stuff and all. But no worries, I have a special treat for y'all. –snicker- Oh, and I made Paul a bit older because Bella is eighteen, and I highly doubt that anyone younger than five could have a flashback, as you will see. Seth will be eighteen though, but he still will have the same personality. Wouldn't want Bella to be a pedophile, right? Anywho, Seth shall make his appearance in the next chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does. But I DO own this story line.**

Chapter Five: Stop Looking at Me!

BPOV

As Bella was changing, she tried to put the pieces of her 'adoption' story together. She had no idea who her real parents were, but she knew that they could never replace Charlie and Renee in her life. Generally, she was a pretty forgiving person, but to think of what her biological mother had done to her… _Did her mother not love her at all? Did she take one look at her and decide that she wasn't a good enough child to raise?_ Bella began to think of any reason that could justify a mother giving her newborn child up to a complete stranger. As she thought of it more and more, she began to shake and she knew that she needed to calm down before she phased, which would probably tear her room apart in the process. Taking deep steadying breaths she listened to the heartbeats of the three boys waiting for her downstairs. One of them was definitely her brother and she hoped that it wasn't Jacob, which would be extremely awkward with the feelings he had for her. Bella sighed and pulled herself together, trudging downstairs with a heavy heart. Well…here goes nothing.

Bella walked over and dropped down onto the armchair since Sam, Jake and Paul had taken up the sofa. They looked at her expectantly and she rolled her eyes at their impatience.

"I don't know where to start..."

PPOV

Paul was almost ready to run upstairs and drag Bella downstairs, dressed or not, with how long she was taking. Jacob would be pleased. We heard Bella take a deep breath as she came in and sat on the armchair. Jacob looked disgruntled…most likely wanting Bella to sit near him or something. I swear the boy was whipped, definitely needed to grow some balls. After several moments, Bella still hadn't spoken, making some comment about not knowing where to start, gaining his immediate irritation and sarcasm.

"The beginning would be great."

Bella narrowed her eyes and growled under her breath. Oh right, he, the big bad wolf was supposed to be afraid of a girl who probably weighed what? A hundred pounds? Might as well run for the hills now, eh? Then Paul remembered the reason why they were here and realized that by some twist of fate, Bella was a werewolf now too.

_Whatever, she still couldn't take me. _

He straightened up slightly as Bella began to tell them what secret Charlie just now had the guts to spill.

_Day-um, if I found out like that, I would have phased too. _

As she finished up her shocking news, Paul had a sudden flashback. He remembered this in almost vivid detail because this was the first time he had seen his mother bring any man home.

_Flashback_

_He was about five at the time and saw himself sitting at the table. He knew that his mother had him when she was eighteen, so she was now in her early twenties. Paul saw his mother arguing with a man who had dark hair. The man looked frustrated and was raising his voice even louder._

"_I made it clear enough the last time that I wasn't going to stick around with him. What makes you think that I will this time?"_

_Paul knew the man was talking about him, but what was this about this time? What had this man done with his mother? He heard his mother pleading with the man._

"_Please, I can't do this again. You know I can barely take care of Paul now..what am I supposed to do?"_

_The man sneered. "That's not my problem! Get rid of it, I don't give a shit! I told you this was a one time thing. I'm only in town for a few days and then I'm leaving. I am not about to be stuck here again!"_

_Paul saw the tears in his mother's eyes and then his mother's tone hardened._

"_JUST GET OUT!! And never come back!! I'm done with you!!"_

_The man smirked. "I've got no problem with that." He turned his back and walked out the door, slamming it behind him._

_Paul's mother slid to the floor and muttered to herself. "What am I going to do? I can't do this..." _

_Paul's mother was depressed for several months and he noticed that she was gaining weight rather quickly._

_One day, she seemed to be in a lot of pain and she told him that she needed to go to the hospital._

"_Honey..you're going to go over to Billy's house for a little while, okay? Mommy just has to go to the hospital to feel better." This came out in gasps and she was clearly short of breath._

_Paul nodded and stood up, slightly confused with what was going on, but didn't want to argue with her when she seemed to be in so much pain. She did not come back to get him for several weeks._

_When she came back, he saw that she had lost the weight and was much more cheerful. He was suspicious at first but shrugged it off. That was around the time he began to play with Sam._

_Flashback ends_

Paul looked up with widened eyes as he finally made the connection. Bella's biological mother had given her to a stranger…his mother gaining weight..it was gone suddenly after only a couple of weeks…

_Holy shit, Bella is my sister!_

BPOV

As Bella finished the story of the abandoned baby, she scrutinized each of their faces, hoping something would pop out, anything that screamed, _I'm your brother!_

Bella's eyes shot to Paul's as she heard his sharp intake of breath. She realized that she had never really looked at Paul before, since he had always been such an asshole. Whenever he saw her hanging out with Jacob, he would immediately walk in the opposite direction. As she looked into his eyes, she was astonished to see that they were the same chocolate brown as her own. The pieces began to fall into place. She had heard that Paul's mother had always been flighty, so much like Renee in that aspect. But how could she be sure?

After a few moments of pondering this she noticed that Paul was staring at her in awe, almost like seeing her clearly for the first time. His gaze was beginning to make her feel really uncomfortable and she immediately blurted out-

"Stop looking at me!"

JPOV

When Bella finished telling us what Charlie had told her, Jacob was in complete and utter shock, and was pretty sure that he looked like an idiot with his mouth gaping open. He relaxed and closed his mouth, shaking his head. Billy would never cheat on his mother; anyone could have seen how in love they were. Smiling slightly from his revelation, he glanced, transfixed as Bella chewed on her bottom lip as she appeared to be in deep thought. When Sam cleared his throat loudly, he looked up, his russet skin darkening into a blush as he realized that he had been caught.

But that wasn't what Sam meant, it seemed, as he gestured towards Paul. He had a look of awe on his face as he glanced at Bella…_his _Bella. Paul was looking at Bella as if he was seeing her for the first time. _NO! _Jacob growled, almost ferociously.

"No!!! She's mine, this can't be true!"

Bella glared at him. "Excuse me?! I'm sitting right here, and I assure you that I belong to no one. And what the hell are you talking about?"

Jacob was trembling in his fury and Paul seemed to snap out of it.

"Chill, bro. It's not what-"

Jacob wasn't listening, he was almost seeing red.

SPOV

Sam remained expressionless as Bella finished her story, putting on what some might call a poker face so that he could gather his thoughts. He was positive that Billy wasn't Bella's father, he had been so in love with his wife back then, anyone could see that. He looked at Paul and saw that he was looking at Bella in awe, as if he was seeing her for the first time.

_Dammit! I knew I should have gotten Jared and Embry to come here with us. Seth was close to phasing…he would have been a lot of help in this situation…_

Sam sighed as he saw that a fight was sure to break out. He didn't like to use his Alpha voice but this was getting out of control and fast.

"Jacob, you _will _calm down. _NOW!_"

He saw the shudders stop but Jacob's nostrils were flared. Sam knew he had to get to the bottom of this and fast. He spoke in a calm yet demanding tone.

"Paul did you..imprint on Bella just now?"

Paul looked at him with a look of disgust.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? That's disgusting!!"

Sam looked at Bella out of the corner of his eye and saw tears filling her brown eyes. He felt a pang of deep sadness before she ran out the door. Sam felt the tremor in the air of her phasing and saw Jacob leap up and shove Paul.

"What the hell did you say that for? You know she's sensitive about stuff like that!!"

Sam noticed that Paul had a pained look on his face.

"Well, if you didn't imprint on her, why were you looking at her like that?"

Paul's eyes lightened up with a happiness that Sam had never seen before.

"Because she's my sister."

Jacob and even Sam's mouth dropped open and they both said at the same time-

"WHAT?!"

**A/N Sorry for that small cliffhanger, guys. I just couldn't help myself. –tehehe- So the cats out of the bag now. Bella has gone off to wallow in her misery..or will someone be there to "help" her out. –wink wink nudge nudge- Guess you'll have to review to find out, eh? Press that green button down there..you know ya want to! **


	7. You're Telling Jacob

**A/N Sorry for not updating in a while, I've just been extremely busy. So to make up for it I will update for every week I was gone…so expect about six new chapters sometime in the next few days XD Oh and due to a few complaints I'm now changing to third person point of view. Thanks for all the reviews XD  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does. But I do get to toy with her characters. *evil laugh***

Chapter Six: You're Telling Jacob

Seth sighed as he tired of waiting and stood up to walk home. It seemed his sister Leah had forgotten to come pick him up from school once again. She was probably in one of her melancholy moods since he had accidentally let it slip that he heard Sam talking about proposing to Emily soon. Seth knew that Sam and Leah had been together throughout high school and she was still heartbroken after Sam left her for her favorite cousin, who was practically her sister. Whenever Leah was in one of her moods, she would lock herself in her room and appear to forget about the outside world, thus leaving Seth to have to find his own way home. He knew that his mother would be furious if she found out that Leah had neglected to come get him, so he would always make up some excuse that would cover up for Leah, usually putting him in the wrong. Seth never blamed her for he would always be rewarded with a grateful smile from Leah and for that he would take whatever punishment his mother gave him.

As he approached the house, he saw that someone was following him out of the corner of his eye and he immediately turned around, but saw nothing. It was Embry, he was sure of it. For the past few days, Embry had been giving him strange looks, as though anticipating that something would happen to him. He remembered when he had asked his dad about it, who then gave him a weird look and said that he was probably being paranoid. This had made him angry because no one was taking him seriously and he then could not seem to control his anger.

_Flashback_

_Seth heard his father's quick intake of breath which seemed to help Seth snap himself out of it and calm himself down. He was shocked at his behavior; he had never gotten so angry before and was instantly ashamed of his actions. Muttering a quick apology to his father, he rushed outside and went for a run, which usually relaxed him and gave him time to think._

_As the clouds had begun to darken, he hurriedly went back home and quietly walked into the house, overhearing his father on the phone._

_Seth silently moved to stand outside the door of the kitchen, making sure that he would not be seen. He noticed that his father seemed anxious and worried about something and he listened in on what his father was saying._

"_Sam, I think it's happening..."_

_Seth heard a sigh on the other line and could just make out what Sam was saying._

"_Did he phase?"_

_Harry paused for a moment before answering._

"_Not exactly, I thought he would but somehow he calmed himself in time."_

_Sam gasped. "How is that possible? No one has ever been able to stop themselves from phasing for the first time!"_

_Seth's father nodded grimly. "I don't know if this is a good or bad thing. Only time will tell. Maybe you could get someone from the pack to…"_

_Seth knew that they were both talking about him…but what did they mean when they said 'phase' and 'pack?' Surely the tribal legends were not true...or at least that was what Seth wanted to believe. _

_Sam seemed to understand what his father was talking about and agreed with him. _

"_You're right. I'll have Embry look after him."_

_End of Flashback_

Ever since then, Seth had had Embry as his own personal bodyguard. How Embry did not realize that Seth knew he was following him was beyond him. Seth was beginning to get annoyed as they seemed to be treating him as if he were a little kid. Sure, he was younger than most of them, but he was the same age as Jacob and he didn't see them assigning anyone to follow _him_. Seth shook his head in a futile attempt to shake away his frustrations and looked up to see Chief Swan's cruiser in the driveway. He thought nothing of it at first since Charlie and his father were good friends.

Seth felt sorry for Chief Swan because of everything that was going on with his daughter. He himself had never seen Bella, but he knew that Jacob was infatuated with her. Seth had heard that she was practically a zombie ever since her boyfriend had left her in the woods, presumably to tell her that his family was moving away. Usually, Seth was not one to be violent, but if he ever saw that Cullen, he would personally rip his head off if he even thought of going near Bella. What kind of human being would leave his girlfriend lost in the woods after breaking her heart? He didn't blame her if she was wary to let anyone else into her heart after that.

Seth opened the door to his house and was astonished with the sight that greeted him. His mother was sobbing into her hands while his sister was no where to be seen. Chief Swan's eyes appeared to be tightened with grief as he tried to comfort Seth's mother. Seth warred with himself for a moment, not really sure that he wanted to hear what had happened, but he could not remain silent for long.

"What's wrong?"

His mother's head shot up and her red-rimmed eyes looked into his. A few moments passed and Charlie answered, most likely realizing that his mom was incapable of speech.

"I'm sorry son, but your father has passed away. He had a heart attack."

Seth shook his head in denial as a myriad of emotions shook through him. Pain, grief, worry, but most prominent was his anger. He whispered an apology before running outside once more, not wanting his mother to witness his building rage. Seth instinctively ran into the forest as he felt tremors run down his spine and a searing pain shoot through his body. He didn't go far before he collapsed to the ground, his bones breaking.

Suddenly, the pain faded away and Seth heaved a sigh of relief which came out sounding like the pant of an animal. He looked down and yelped in surprise as he saw that he had paws. Seth started howling piteously as he thought that he had gone crazy. He suddenly felt something probing his mind and then he heard a female voice.

_Would you quiet down?! Some people are trying to think here._

**A/N I've gotten a few complaints that people are confused with who is talking during the pack mind and they don't like to scroll up. So…Bella is in italics and Seth is in underlined italics. **

Seth was immediately annoyed with this girl suggesting that he was the one to blame.

_Excuse me?! Last time I checked, __**you **__are the one who is invading __**my**__ mind!_

_Check again, wolfboy. I was here first._

_What do you mean wolfboy? I am not a wolf._

_Huh...could've fooled me. Have you looked at yourself lately?_

Seth went over and looked into a small puddle, a remnant of the rain from yesterday. He yelped in surprise as he saw the giant reflection of a large sandy wolf. Seth grimaced as he realized that the girl was right.

_I apologize for not believing you._

_It's all right, I wouldn't believe me either if I were in your shoes...er, paws. _

Seth jumped in surprise as he heard a rustling sound behind him and turned around growling in warning. He heard the voice laughing at him.

_Would you stop referring to me as 'the voice'?! I have a name you know…Bella._

Seth was not really paying attention to what she was saying for he found himself lost in the warm chocolate brown eyes of a slender mahogany-colored wolf. Everything that held him to this earth snapped and was redirected to the girl in front of him. Nothing else mattered except for her and he knew that he would do anything for her. He could see that her eyes had widened and that she seemed to be going through the same change as he was.

The spell was broken as she took off into the trees and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He narrowed his eyes and growled, ready to take off after her. Seth was not about to let her just run away from him. He relaxed as he saw her come back, now in her human form, dressed in a tank top and shorts. She tossed a pair of sweats at him and answered his questioning look.

"When you phase, your clothes don't change with you." She looked pointedly at the scraps of cloth that littered the ground. "The boys usually stash clothes around the woods in case they accidentally phase when they're angry."

Seth nodded gratefully and went behind a tree, impulsively knowing how to change back to human. He quickly slipped on the sweats and went back to Bella. He saw her smile at him as he came closer and didn't miss that her eyes lingered on his chest.

"Like what you see?"

Seth grinned as he saw her blush slightly but then she smirked at him. "Yes, yes I do."

He was shocked for a moment. Jacob had said she was shy and from what he deduced she normally would be embarrassed and speechless after his comment. After phasing, she appeared to have become bolder, and he would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

Seth had unconsciously been gravitating closer to her until they were but inches apart and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission to which she nodded. Seth grinned and his lips had almost touched hers when-

"Hey Seth, finally we've found you. We felt you phase and came as soon-"

Embry stopped as he saw what Bella and Seth were doing…or were about to do. He looked shocked for a moment but he quickly composed himself.

"Um…sorry to…uhh...interrupt, but the others were right behind me…"

Seth and Bella sprang apart. Bella was flushed a beet red, looking slightly flustered and Seth had a smug look on his face.

Embry shook his head at them disapprovingly. "By the way, you two are telling Jacob. I want no part in this."

Seth glared at Embry. "Way to stick up for me. And here I thought you were on my side what with you stalking me and all."

Embry rolled his eyes. "I was not stalking you, I was merely following Sam's orders to make sure someone was there if you phased. Besides, when Jacob finds out, you're a dead man and I would prefer not to be harmed in the crossfire."

Suddenly, Jacob appeared from behind the trees, having just phased back. "When Jacob finds out what?"

Sam, Paul and Jared came right after him with confused looks on their faces.

Seth looked at Bella, trying to see if she would tell him, but seeing the panicked look in her eyes, he decided to answer for her.

"Me and Bella imprinted on each other."

Everything was still for the smallest instant until Jacob lunged. Then all hell broke loose.

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself. Review and I'll update tomorrow. **


	8. Oh Shit!

**A/N This chapter is going to be focusing on Bella's point of view so we'll be going back in time. I'm afraid it's a filler chapter, but it's important so bear with me. Don't worry, there's a treat at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does. But I do get to toy with her characters. **

Chapter Seven: Oh Shit!

_Previously on the Young and the Restless…I mean "I'm A What?" _

_"Paul did you..imprint on Bella just now?"_

_Paul looked at him with a look of disgust._

_"What the fuck is wrong with you? That's disgusting!!"_

_Sam looked at Bella out of the corner of his eye and saw tears filling her brown eyes. He felt a pang of deep sadness before she ran out the door. Sam felt the tremor in the air of her phasing and saw Jacob leap up and shove Paul._

_"What the hell did you say that for? You know she's sensitive about stuff like that!!"_

_Sam noticed that Paul had a pained look on his face._

_"Well, if you didn't imprint on her, why were you looking at her like that?"_

_Paul's eyes lightened up with a happiness that Sam had never seen before._

_"Because she's my sister."_

_Jacob and even Sam's mouth dropped open and they both said at the same time-_

_"WHAT?!"_

_End of Flashback_

Bella angrily wiped the tears out of her eyes as she ran into the safety of the forest to phase. She may have been upset, but not stupid…she didn't have a change of clothes hidden in the woods like the rest of the pack.

She tied her clothes around her ankle simultaneously allowing the tremors to run down her spine until she fell onto all fours as a wolf.

As Bella ran, she tried to let her animal instincts take over, to free her of the painful emotions that threatened to cripple her, but to no avail. Her mind continued to remember the old feelings of abandonment. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Edward, her biological mother and now Paul. Her own brother did not want her, didn't accept her.

The longer she thought about this, the more determined she became. The walls that had protected her from the hurt when the Cullens left had returned and this time, she would not let anyone in, she was sure of it. She would not allow herself to go through that pain again.

Bella looked up and smiled as she saw the trees flash past, her lips curling back in an excited howl. What could she say? She was enjoying her freedom without the voices of the rest of the pack invading her privacy. Of course she spoke too soon.

Bella heard the frightened yelps of someone who seemed to have just phased. She thought about just ignoring the young werewolf, but her conscience just _had_ to make her feel guilty for even considering it. Or it might have been the mysterious pull she was feeling towards the stranger.

She sighed and began to rush to meet the new member of the pack before he freaked out too much.

**A/N Bella is in italics, Seth is in underlined italics**

_Would you quiet down?! Some people are trying to think here._

Bella smirked as she could almost feel his annoyance.

_Excuse me?! Last time I checked, __**you**____are the one who is invading __**my**__ mind!_

She rolled her eyes. As if she weren't in the same predicament.

_Check again, wolfboy. I was here first._

_What do you mean wolfboy? I am not a wolf._

Bella was sure she was permanently smirking, happy that she was more knowledgeable about the supernatural for a change.

_Huh...could've fooled me. Have you looked at yourself lately?_

Bella decided to take a good look at his wolf form and gasped, but he didn't seem to notice. She saw that he was a sandy, almost golden color that almost appeared to glow. Bella was almost driven to speechlessness with his beauty but she shook her head as she heard him speak.

_I apologize for not believing you._

_It's all right, I wouldn't believe me either if I were in your shoes...er, paws._

Bella smiled as she began to sneak up behind him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Rarely was she able to scare anyone as a human but thankfully as a wolf she now had more grace. She started to laugh as he jumped, presumably hearing her heavy pants and the snap of the twigs that broke under her heavy paws. Bella became annoyed as she realized that he didn't know her name, even more so when she realized she _wanted_ him to know her name.

_Would you stop referring to me as 'the voice'?! I have a name you know…Bella._

She didn't know if he responded to her, but it didn't matter because she was lost when her eyes met his. Bella was lost in his dark brown, almost black eyes and then she was falling. And the only thing that was holding her to this earth was him. Nothing else mattered, not Charlie or Jacob, only him and she wasn't complaining. Bella would do anything for him, be anything for him. She was almost jumping for joy (if that was possible in her wolf form) when she noticed that the same thing was happening to him. Bella knew that nothing could break the bond that they shared and that, by some strange miracle, he was hers as she was his.

Bella snapped out of the spell that held her frozen in his gaze and took off into the trees as she remembered that for him to phase back, he would need clothes. She quickly located a hollow tree and grabbed a pair of sweats and phased back herself, putting on her own clothes. Bella had felt an ache in her chest that seemed to get worse the longer she was away from her imprint. As she broke through the trees, she saw that he was more relaxed now that she had returned and had fixed her with a penetrating stare.

"When you phase, your clothes don't change with you." She looked pointedly at the scraps of cloth that littered the ground. "The boys usually stash clothes around the woods in case they accidentally phase when they're angry."

Bella looked away politely as he stood up to change and wasn't that surprised to find that Seth was the mystery new wolf. She had always had a bit of a crush on him; Seth just had a happy personality that drew you to him. Bella appreciatively began to study his new figure, her eyes lingering on his chest that rippled with muscles. She smiled as she thought one word…mine.

"Like what you see?"

Bella blushed slightly as she realized that her scrutiny of him did not go unnoticed. She felt a burst of confidence and responded in kind with a smirk.

"Yes, yes I do."

She saw the shock on his face and let it sink in that she was no longer the innocent blushing girl that had first come to live with Charlie. Now that she had phased, she was more confident and would definitely be speaking her mind if anyone tried to treat her as if she were fragile. Bella was proud and a bit smug that she could protect herself now.

Bella snapped out of her musings as she saw that Seth was mere inches from her lips. She could feel the anticipation, almost greater than the kiss itself…if she just leaned in a bit more…

"Hey Seth, finally we've found you. We felt you phase and came as soon-"

Bella and Seth sprang apart in surprise, Bella cursing Embry to the fieriest pits of hell in her mind. If only he had come a few minutes later…

She felt better when he appeared to be just as sorry to have caught them in this position. Bella almost laughed, he looked like a little boy that had just caught his parents kissing.

"Um…sorry to…uhh...interrupt, but the others were right behind me…"

She flushed instantly, her heart beating faster as she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Jacob that she had imprinted just yet. Bella didn't _want_ to hurt him. Bella did, however, want to slap that smug look off of Seth's face when she chanced a peek at him to see how he was dealing with being caught. Her attention was returned to Embry as he spoke again.

"By the way, you two are telling Jacob. I want no part in this."

Seth glared at Embry. "Way to stick up for me. And here I thought you were on my side what with you stalking me and all."

Bella was shocked. She wasn't aware that Embry was a stalker, but hey, if he was into that sort of thing, she would still think of him the same way. Wait…who was she kidding? That shit was just too creepy.

Embry rolled his eyes. "I was not stalking you, I was merely following Sam's orders to make sure someone was there if you phased. Besides, when Jacob finds out, you're a dead man and I would prefer not to be harmed in the crossfire."

Wait…so Sam was in on this too? Bella sighed; she was definitely going to have a talk with them about this later. This behavior was entirely inappropriate. What would Emily think? She laughed, she knew that Embry really was watching out for Seth, but that didn't mean she couldn't stir up a little trouble, now could it?

Bella froze as she saw the others materialize from the trees. Her heart pounded in her ears, she did not want Jacob to get angry and attack Seth. She loved Jacob as a brother, but if he hurt Seth, she would not hesitate to kill or seriously injure him.

Jacob began to walk towards them, evidently having heard the last of our conversation.

"When Jacob finds out what?"

Bella looked at Seth pleadingly, not wanting to be the one to tell Jacob. She didn't expect him to just blurt it out, rather lead up to it. But what could she say? He was a guy.

"Me and Bella imprinted on each other."

Bella put her head in her hands. "Oh shit."

Everything was still for the smallest instant until Jacob lunged. Then all hell broke loose.

_Next on the Young and the Restless...er "I'm A What?"_

_Snarls resounded throughout the woods as Seth and Jacob circled each other. Jared and Embry had already placed bets on who would win. Paul wanted to jump in and fight with Jacob but Sam was holding him back. _

"_What the hell is going on here?"_

_Everyone froze, cursing themselves mentally for forgetting._

**A/N I apologize again for this being such a boring chapter, but it was necessary to see Bella's take of things since it marks her transition from weak human to headstrong werewolf. WHOOP!! Oh and a pic of Seth in wolf form is on my profile. Also, please check out my best bud's new Disney fanfic, link also on my profile XD it's really good. His name's The Tipsy Gypsy so look him up if you want. Anywho..Review Review Review peeps. Plus answer who y'all would like Leah to imprint on..candidates Embry, Jake or Paul or even a random guy that I can make up. If you choose random guy I'll make it good I promise XD**


	9. Showdown in the Woods

**A/N Only one person answered my question in the last chapter so I'll ask it again. Should Leah imprint with Jacob, Paul, Embry, or a random guy? Your choice. Thanks for all the reviews and keep it up XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does, but I get to toy with her characters XD**

_Previously_

"_Well, if you didn't imprint on her, why were you looking at her like that?"_

_Paul's eyes lightened up with a happiness that Sam had never seen before._

"_Because she's my sister."_

_Jacob and even Sam's mouth dropped open and they both said at the same time-_

"_WHAT?!" _

Chapter Eight: Showdown in the Woods

Paul sighed heavily and explained to both of them how he had put the pieces together, starting with his flashback. They readily believed him, since it made perfect sense. No one really knew who Paul's father was; just that he had run out on Paul and his mother. Paul had a pretty good idea who it was but wasn't ready to reveal it yet. They had enough drama to deal with at the moment.

Paul saw Sam's shoulders slump slightly and he felt bad. He knew that Sam always wanted a little brother or sister and was hoping Bella was his sister.

Jacob broke the silence.

"We should go find Bella now. She's probably still pretty confused about the whole werewolf thing. It was a lot to spring on her, huh?"

They all nodded and were just about to leave when a breathless Embry ran through the door. He looked back in surprise as he saw the broken door on the ground.

"Oh great, Charlie's gonna kill me…"

Sam spoke up impatiently. "Never mind the door. What's your hurry?"

Embry sighed. "Well, I was following Seth until he got to his house and then I went home. I found out from my mom that Harry had died from a heart attack. So I rushed back here as soon as I could because I knew you guys had gone to check on Bella-"

Paul jumped up. "Oh shit! Poor Sue and Seth…oh wait…Seth!!"

Everyone's eyes shot to him, Sam giving him a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

Paul sighed. "Think about it. If you just found out your father died, how would you feel? Especially if you were from La Push?"

It took everyone a while to get what he was saying but then it clicked.

Sam began to issue orders immediately. "All right, Embry and Paul, you look for Seth and me and Jacob will go find Bella."

Paul narrowed his eyes. "Why does Jacob get to go with you? She's _my_ sister."

Jacob snarled at him. "Well, last time I checked, _Paul_, Bella doesn't like you too much right now. So it would be best if we went to go find her."

Paul growled under his breath and tremors began to run down his spine.

"She obviously doesn't like you too much either since she won't return your feelings."

Sam's patience had run out. "ENOUGH!!! YOU TWO _WILL_ STOP THIS RIGHT NOW AND FOLLOW ORDERS!!!"

Jacob and Paul bent down under the alpha's orders, barely able to stand. They knew that Sam must be extremely angry since the alpha command was supposed to be much weaker when they were human. Sam was breathing heavily and walked out of the door, immediately phasing as soon as he was in the cover of the woods. Jacob followed him with a last glare at Paul.

Embry took a deep breath and nudged Paul. "Come on man, let's go find Seth."

Paul nodded and straightened up, as they too walked out and phased.

They searched for any tracks of Seth or Bella in silence and were soon joined by Jared as they continued to look for any signs of them.

**A/N Paul italics, Embry bold italics, Sam underlined italics, Jacob bold underlined, Jared bold underlined italics.**

_It's no use. He probably went to Canada in his anger, or maybe he didn't phase it all. We could be jumping to conclusions._

_**Wait…I think I found something.**_

Embry began to follow a trail of broken twigs and bent trees.

_**Hah, looks like he panicked at first.**_

Sam chuckled, seemingly much calmer. _Says the one who continued to repeat 'Oh my God' in his head until I used the alpha command to get him to calm down._

_**Sam! You promised you wouldn't tell. Now what am I gonna tell my future imprint?**_

Paul sighed. _That you panicked and acted like a little girl. 'Oh my God'?! Dude, seriously?_

Everyone was silent until Jared spoke up.

_**I found some of Bella's tracks; it looks like she heard Seth and followed his tracks.**_

Jacob groaned. **Typical Bella. Goes towards the danger instead of calling for backup. I knew I should have followed her.**

Paul growled and began to push himself faster. _If he hurt my sister, I am going to wring his neck…_

Embry was the closest to Seth so Sam decided to send him ahead to confront the new werewolf before the rest of the pack came. Jacob caught up to him first and heard the end of their conversation. Something about how Jacob was going to kill Seth once he found out something. Jacob figured that this was a good time to intervene and phased back.

"When Jacob finds out what?"

Sam, Paul and Jared materialized from the trees behind him with confused expressions on their faces.

Seth exchanged a look with Bella and spoke up warily.

"Me and Bella imprinted on each other."

Jacob was frozen in place as his brain tried to comprehend how this could be. _He _was the one who was supposed to be with Bella. They were perfect for each other, he was the natural path her life should take. Jacob was sure of it. _He_ was the one who put her heart back together once that leech had destroyed her. Not Seth. Seth just phased and he thinks he has some sort of wolfy claim over her?! He doesn't even know _anything_ about Bella, how is he her soul mate?!

Jacob could control his temper no longer and began to shake uncontrollably. He heard Sam in the background half-heartedly trying to calm him down but to no avail. Jacob phased and immediately lunged for Seth. The rest of the pack knew to stay out of this…this was something between him and Seth.

Seth tried to remain calm and understand what Jacob was going through, but his instincts screamed for him to protect his mate. He too phased, his lips pulled back over his sharp fangs as he snarled ferociously at the wolf who he considered a threat.

Jacob and Seth circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Jacob did, of course, blinded by his hurt and fury. They lunged at each other, rolling around and viciously biting any part of the other that they could reach. They both leaped apart, circling each other again, with calculating looks in their eyes.

In the background, they could hear Bella screaming at them to stop fighting but they were in too deep.

Snarls resounded throughout the woods as Seth and Jacob continued to circle each other. Jared and Embry had already placed bets on who would win. Embry was for Jacob and Jared for Seth. Paul wanted to jump in and fight with Jacob but Sam was holding him back.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone froze, cursing themselves mentally for forgetting. As the boys turned to confront Leah, their attention no longer on the fight, Bella made her move. A flash of determination entered her eyes and she ran in between the fighting wolves, just when Jacob decided to lunge once more at Seth.

Jacob crashed into her and Bella flew into a tree. An audible snap was heard as she hit the tree and her body slumped over, unmoving.

Everyone was silent once more, frozen again in shock.

A heart wrenching howl arose from Seth and he immediately ran over to Bella, his nose gently nudging her still form. He growled as he saw Jacob inching towards them with obvious pain in his eyes.

**A/N Yes…it's a cliffhanger. Is Bella dead? Review to find out. What happened to Leah next chapter. **


	10. We Don't Know

**A/N Guys I am so sorry that I have just gotten around to posting a chapter. The past months have been hard for me and my family since my grandpa died and I just lost the inspiration to write. Then exams at school came up and I've just been so busy. So here's another chapter and I'll try to post another chapter ASAP. Unfortunately on Tuesday I'll be going on vacation with my mom for two weeks and won't be able to update until I get back. I'm going to Louisiana and my mom won't let me take my computer :( But I promise to write while I'm gone. So enjoy the chapter and review XD. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does. But I get to play with her characters…mwahahahahahhah**

_Previously _

_Jacob crashed into her and Bella flew into a tree. An audible snap was heard as she hit the tree and her body slumped over, unmoving._

_Everyone was silent once more, frozen again in shock. _

_A heart wrenching howl arose from Seth and he immediately ran over to Bella, his nose gently nudging her still form. He growled as he saw Jacob inching towards them with obvious pain in his eyes._

Chapter Nine: We Don't Know

Leah was sitting in her room as usual, with the door closed against the noises. She lay in her bed, her breathing even as she reached that point when nothing could be heard and no outside influence could affect her. Leah Clearwater would not have to feel that jab to her heart as she watched them together, laughing…in _love._ She almost laughed aloud at the very thought. _She _was in love once and she knew he was in love with her too.

She remembered the days when she would proudly walk with him, hand in hand, not even glaring at any girl who dared to look at him. Back then, she was confident of his love for her, knowing that to him, _she_ was the only girl he saw.

She went back to that day when she was excited to hear that her cousin, Emily Young, was coming to visit. She had shared how deeply in love she was with Sam and happily announced her engagement to her best friend..her _sister_. Emily had sounded so excited to meet him, genuinely happy for her. Leah snorted. That cold hearted bitch probably planned the whole thing. Now that she looked back on it, Emily probably couldn't wait to sink her talons into Sam.

_Flashback_

_Leah was practically skipping as she dragged her cousin Emily to the bonfire. She hadn't seen Sam for a few weeks and he wouldn't answer her phone calls or talk to her at all for that_ _matter. But she knew that Sam would never miss a bonfire, especially when they planned to announce their engagement to the tribe. _

_Leah told Emily to wait by the food while she went to find Sam._

_Leah spotted him talking to Jared and rushed over. Sam gave Jared a weird look which he seemed to understand because he gave Leah a sympathetic smile and walked away. Leah smiled at Sam._

"_Sam, I've missed you so mu—"_

_Sam looked agitated and ran his hand through his hair nervously, which she now realized was cut rather short. Jared's was cut the same way but she shook it off as probably being nothing to worry about and turned her attention back to Sam._

"_Look Leah, I have something that I have to tell you."_

_Leah sighed and chose to ignore him. "You can tell me later. I have someone that I want you to meet."_

_Leah grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where Emily was waiting for her._

"_Sam, this is Emily. Emily, this is Sam."_

_Sam grudgingly let a polite smile break across his face and reached out his hand._

"_It's nice to meet you, Em—" _

_Leah watched as Sam seemed to freeze as he stared into her cousin's eyes. She thought she detected a hint of love in his eyes but she brushed it off as a trick of the light. Leah ignored the look of awe on Emily's face and cleared her throat loudly. She trusted Sam and knew Emily would never hurt her that way._

"_Well, I'm going to go get something to drink…why don't you two get to know each other."_

_Leah smiled, hoping that they would bond and walked over to one of the tables to get a drink. As she was walking back, Jared intercepted her and attempted to engage her into some sort of mundane conversation. She tried not to roll her eyes in boredom and tried to shove him out of the way, but he didn't budge an inch. _

_Leah sighed exasperatedly. "Excuse me Jared, but I'm trying to get to my boyfriend."_

_As Leah walked around him, she could have sworn that she heard him say, "That's what I'm afraid of," but she didn't worry about what he was saying at that moment._

_Leah spotted Sam and Emily and her heart stopped. They were making out in front of the entire tribe! Leah was motionless for a mere second before her emotions overcame her. With tears in her eyes, she marched over to them and cleared her throat loudly. Sam and Emily immediately broke apart, both of them clearly panting._

_Sam looked up with remorse in his eyes. "Damn it! Uh…Lee-Lee, I'm so sorry…I don't know what came over me…" _

_Leah's mouth almost dropped open as he had the nerve to speak one of the classic lines of a cheating man. She didn't say a word, only removing her engagement ring, throwing it at his face, and walking away. She purposely chose not to acknowledge Emily's presence._

_Flashback Ends_

Leah almost laughed scornfully as she remembered all the times that Sam came to her to apologize, giving up when she refused to see him. She was not about to watch as Emily paraded him around with Sam looking devotedly at her the way he used to look at _Leah_.

Leah sighed. She was supposed to not be thinking about that cheating asshole and the heartless backstabbing bitch that she once considered her sister.

She heard a knock on the door, but ignored it; her mom would answer it. Leah listened as she heard voices and her mother…crying? She opened the door at the same time as her brother opened his and walked down the hall where she saw Billy and Chief Swan trying to calm her mother. Leah was speechless. Her mom was the strongest person that she knew and she had never seen her cry before.

Seth was the one who gathered the courage to say anything. "What's wrong?"

His mother looked up at him with reddened eyes and started crying again. Leah saw Chief Swan walk up and put his hand on Seth's shoulder, looking at both of them with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry son but your father passed away. He had a heart attack."

Seth stared at Charlie with a look of disbelief before running outside. Leah slid to the ground as if her legs didn't work anymore. She looked at Billy grief-stricken.

"What gave him a heart attack?"

Billy seemed to battle with himself over something and then looked away. "We don't know. Probably eating all that unhealthy food."

Leah began to shake, her entire frame quivering. She knew that he was lying.

As Billy noticed her condition, his eyes widened in disbelief before unthinkingly telling her to go find Sam. This set her off even more. How could he ask her to go see the man who broke her heart?

Billy looked like he wanted to slap himself for saying those words.

He sighed. "Go to the woods."

Something in his words forced her to obey him and so she ran into the woods just as searing pain rocked through her body. She collapsed as she felt her bones snap and then the pain went away.

Leah sighed in relief but it sounded like an animalistic huff. She shook her head and began to walk back to the house when she realized something. _Why the hell was she walking__on fours? _

Leah warily looked down at her…paws? She began to immediately freak out.

_Ohmigod, what the hell is going on?_

Just as she was planning on continuing to freak out, she heard ferocious growls that strangely reminded her of her brother. Leah ran in the direction that the sound was coming from as some instinct made her want to protect whatever had produced the sound. Halfway there, Leah realized that when she had turned into this creature, her clothes had ripped to shreds.

Grumbling to herself, she raced home with a speed that astonished her and then instinctually thought of herself as a human to change back. Leah quietly tiptoed into her house, surprised that it was empty. She ran into her room, grabbed a light blue sundress, and went outside.

_Now how do I turn back again?_ Leah tried to remember what set her off but all she could think of was Sam. That seemed to work as she shifted back into a wolf. Leah gave herself a mental pat on the back and pushed herself to run back to where the howls were coming from.

Leah was shocked to see that Sam was restraining Paul. Jared and Embry seemed to be arguing about something. Leah followed their gaze to see a russet colored wolf and a sandy colored wolf fighting, with Bella standing to the side with a fearful look on her face.

_What the fuck? _

Leah phased back, putting on the dress, not able to hold her silence anymore.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Leah watched as the sandy colored wolf looked at her while the russet colored wolf lunged for him. She saw Bella run between them and fly into a tree, landing with a sickening crack. Everyone was frozen as the sandy colored wolf rushed over to Bella.

**A/N I was so tempted to leave it there. But I felt bad so….**

Paul looked extremely angry and looked like he was going to kill the russet wolf but Sam glared at him.

"You will NOT fight right now."

Sam slowly walked towards the sandy wolf that was guarding Bella.

"Seth…we need to get Bella to Billy's house. She needs help. Your mom is there and Billy should have told her by now about the wolves. She saw Leah phase."

Leah's eyes widened. "You're telling me that that giant wolf is my brother? And why is he protecting Swan? She's a pale face."

Seth growled and everyone glared at her making her shut her mouth for the time being.

Sam looked at Seth pleadingly. Seth walked into the forest, returning in his human form wearing a pair of sweats. He gently lifted Bella up to carry her and without saying a word to anyone, took off in the direction of Billy's house.

Leah was the one to break the silence.

"Anyone want to explain to me how we turn into giant _freaking _wolves?

**A/N That brings this chapter to a close. Just to let you know, Emily is not as evil as Leah is making her sound, Leah is just blinded by her heartbreak so she's making Emily seem vindictive. In case anyone is worrying about why Charlie isn't there, he left sometime when Leah slid to the floor and was speechless. He didn't want to intrude and Billy told him to go home. Anymore questions, just message me or leave it in your reviews because I do read every review. Okay, so I'm writing a new story called Quileute Redemption. It's a Bella/Jacob pairing because after watching Eclipse I've been feeling really bad for Jake. It's about Bella's mother being from La Push and falling in love with a doctor in Forks by the name of..wait for it…Carlisle XD Bella goes to La Push school at the age of five but leaves because she is tired of being bullied. As they leave, they get into a mysterious car crash in which Bella's mom dies and Carlisle is turned into a vampire! 12 years later, Bella decides to come back to La Push. DUN DUN DUN! Includes the Cullens and of course a pack of super hot werewolves –wink, wink- I'm posting it later today so check it out. Review review review peeps. Love ya xD**


	11. Many Are Waiting for You

**A/N Ok guys this is my last chapter of I'm a What? before I go on vacation. I promise I'll write and post if I can. You guys should be happy to know that I have made the final decision as to who Leah will imprint on. That should be coming up in a couple of chapters. In case anyone is confused, Sue is a nurse in this story so that should explain why Bella was taken to her. Thanks for all the reviews…even though I was hoping for more…So please please please review. I know a lot of you are reading and not reviewing. Remember, reviews make me happy. And a happy me means a faster update. Oh and if you haven't checked out my new story, Quileute Redemption, do so. I've posted the prologue and am writing the second chapter right now. Love you guys XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does. But I get to play with her characters.**

_Previously_

_Sam looked at Seth pleadingly. Seth walked into the forest, returning in his human form wearing a pair of sweats. He gently lifted Bella up to carry her and without saying a word to anyone, took off in the direction of Billy's house._

_Leah was the one to break the silence._

"_Anyone want to explain to me how we turn into giant freaking wolves?_

Chapter Ten: Many are Waiting for You

Seth ran as fast as he could to Billy's house. With each step, he had to fight to control his anger. He did not want to phase with his imprint in his arms. Seth knew he should have kept a better eye on Bella while he was defending himself from Jacob's fury. If…_when_ Bella recovered, they were going to have a long talk about why she didn't phase before she ran between them. Seth could not even think of how he would feel if Bella was gone.

But he could still hear her faint heartbeat, it being the only thing that was keeping him somewhat sane. Seth looked up as he approached the little red house. Someone must have already contacted Billy because Seth could see his mom standing on the front porch, waiting for them.

Seth's voice sounded broken as he looked at his mother. "Please mom..save her."

Sue's eyes widened. _How could he be so attached when he'd only met the girl a few hours ago?_ A look from Billy kept her silent.

Sue looked up at her distraught son. "What happened to her?"

Seth grimaced. "She ran between…she flew into a tree." He rephrased his explanation mid-sentence. There was no need for Sue to know more than what was necessary.

Sue looked even more surprised but didn't say anything. She returned her attention to Bella as she carefully examined her. "Well there's no blood. And there is no evidence of internal damage. I know this may sound unbelievable, but I honestly do not see why she hasn't woken up yet. "

Seth smiled slightly. "She's a werewolf. We heal a lot faster than normal people."

He leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear. "If you can hear me..._please _wake up."

Bella dreamed that she was in the clearing that the Cullens had played baseball in. The memories ran through her head for a moment.

"Hello, Isabella."

Bella jumped at the noise. Her eyes shot to where she heard it. One of the most beautiful women that she had ever seen stepped out from behind a tree. The woman had long hair that was the color of the earth and almost touched the ground. Her eyes were a vivid green that appeared to see something beyond the comprehension of Bella.

"Who are you?"

The woman's eyes twinkled as if Bella's question was something of a private joke to her.

"Who I am is of no importance."

Bella was going to object but she blurted out another question instead.

"Why am I here? What happened to me?"

The woman laughed. "Well my dear, what do you expect when you run between two wolves that are fighting over you? Especially in your human form."

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh no! Am I dead? Seth will be so heartbroken. And Jacob…Charlie!"

The woman sighed. "Calm down. You are not dead."

Bella heaved a sigh of relief. "Then why am I here?"

The woman looked into Bella's eyes imploringly. "I need you to listen carefully. This is for the sake of not only the world but those you hold dear. There is a war coming and you will play a major part in deciding its outcome. You will need to gather allies. Your pack and your vampire family will greatly aid you in doing so."

Bella's eyes narrowed as she heard the last bit. "My vampire _family_ as you say, _left_ me. I don't know your definition but that is not something that _family_ does."

The woman's eyes flashed dangerously. Bella was a little bit…ok maybe a lot afraid of her. This was the first time that she had shown any signs of anger towards Bella.

The woman seemed to sense that Bella was frightened because she looked at her with a kinder expression. "You will have to put your differences aside. Without the Cullens, you and your pack will perish."

This produced even more questions for Bella. "What do you mean? Who is going to attack us?"

The woman grimaced. "I do not have much time left to talk to you. You _must_ contact the Cullens immediately. Do as I say for the sake of the world. You will know how to contact me again when the time is right. Heed my warning."

The woman graced her with a smile. "Now awaken, warrior. Many are waiting for you."

Her words died away as Bella slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She smiled as she saw that Seth was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, asleep. His mouth was hanging open and he was snoring softly. Bella loved him even more as she could see the dark circles under his eyes that proved how exhausted he was. He had probably been worrying over her for however long she had been unconscious.

Just as she was wondering how long that was, Paul burst through the door. He must not have seen that Bella was awake because he began to mutter under his breath.

"I swear this kid has not moved an inch, always hovering over her. I know he imprinted but _damn_! I've had enough!"

Paul walked over as if to wake him up. Bella spoke up before he did. "Don't! Can't you see how tired he is?"

Paul froze and slowly turned around. "Bella! How long have you been awake?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Long enough."

Paul shuffled his feet like a scolded schoolboy. He stopped when he saw that Bella was shaking from trying not to laugh.

"Now hold on! I'm the big brother and…you're supposed to do what I say! Yeah…"

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Ok…maybe not. Anyway! You're finally awake."

Bella's forehead contorted with frustration. "How long have I been unconscious?"

Paul frowned. "Almost a week."

Bella jumped up. "Almost a week? Oh my God! Charlie is probably worried!"

Paul sighed, "Now you've done it. And you said _I _would wake him up."

Seth blinked sleepily. "Huh? What happened?" He looked around and shot up. "Bella! You're awake!"

Bella groaned. "Here we go again.."

He rushed over to her bedside. "How long have you been up?" Seth glared at Paul. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Bella shook her head in exasperation. "Relax. I've only been awake for a few minutes. Where am I anyway?"

Paul spread his arms wide. "This, my dear sister, is my humble abode."

She scanned the room and noticed that though the furniture was simple, it had a nice homey feel to it. She couldn't help but feel safe and relaxed.

Bella got to her feet. "I need a shower."

She walked over to where she assumed that Paul kept his clothes and grabbed a t-shirt and boxers before heading towards the bathroom that was visible through the door. She needed time to think about what the mysterious woman had said.

Seth stood up as soon as Bella had left. "We should probably tell the others that she's awake."

Paul glared at him. "She's my sister. I'll call them."

Seth sighed. "What is up with you? She's my imprint. And I am hers. Why can't you accept that?"

Paul began to shake slightly. "I just find out that I have a sister and you just had to imprint on her. I will _not _have you break her heart just like that bloodsucking leech did!"

Seth shook his head in disbelief. "Paul, you know me. I would never do anything to hurt her. I _can't _do anything to hurt her. She's it for me, man. Besides, if I _did_ do something to hurt her, I'd have not only you, but Jacob _and _Sam to kick my ass. No thanks."

Paul fought back a laugh, "True. Now let's go tell the pack that Sleeping Bella has finally awakened from her slumber."

Seth pretended to look shocked. "Slumber? Whoa, Paul. That's a big word for you."

Paul glared at him. "Shut up. I was really trying to stop you from sneaking a peek at my sister's naked body."

Seth's mouth fell open. "I would nev-"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Chill bro, I was joking."

The entire pack along with Emily was assembled in Paul's living room as they waited for Bella. Kim wasn't able to come because she was babysitting her younger siblings. Sam was pacing back and forth in his impatience.

Paul sighed. "Keep it up. You might be able to wear a trail into the wood."

Sam growled at him. "I am not in the mood for your jokes right now."

Emily laid a comforting hand on his arm. "Calm down. She'll be down soon."

Sam visibly relaxed from her touch. "I just wanted to see if she's all right."

Leah scowled at their exchange. "What do you expect her to do? Drown in the shower?"

Jacob smirked. "Knowing Bella…"

Bella had come down just as Leah spoke. "Damn! I'm not _that_ clumsy anymore."

Everyone jumped but Paul tried to play it off. "I knew you were there."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Sure you did."

She felt the pull of the imprint and walked over to plop herself onto Seth's lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Bella relaxed into him.

"So what did you guys tell Charlie?"

Sam spoke up. "He thinks that you went on a spiritual journey to get in touch with your inner wolf."

Bella burst out laughing. "He actually believed that? Who came up with that one?"

Quil pretended to look hurt. "I thought it was a good excuse."

Everyone laughed with her. Once she had calmed down, she looked around at everyone. She felt the need to know everyone who was there that she didn't know.

"Wait..Quil? When did you phase?"

Quil straightened up and flexed his newly developed muscles. "A few days ago. The babes can't keep their hands off me."

Embry snorted. "Nice change from running away, huh?"

Quil shrugged. "They couldn't handle something this sexy. Now I'm just too irresistible."

Bella snickered along with everyone else but then sobered as she remembered what she had to tell them.

"Look guys…I have something important to tell you. When I was asleep…"

"You found out that Tinkerbell was real? See, I told you Jake!" Quil stuck his tongue out at him.

Bella put her head in her hands and Seth rubbed calming circles into her back. He growled. He didn't like that his imprint was upset.

"She's being serious. Listen to her!"

Bella smiled at Seth gratefully and went on to tell them about her dream. When she got to the part where the woman told her that she would have to contact the Cullens, everyone started shouting at once.

"No way!" _Quil_

"Are you serious?" _Embry_

"I am not letting that parasite anywhere near you again!" _Jake_

"No chance in hell!" _Paul_

Bella was busy trying to calm an enraged Seth. All he saw was red as the wolf demanded that he protect his imprint from the threat of vampires.

"**ENOUGH**!" Sam's alpha voice immediately forced them to be silent. Seth's growls died down.

Now that everyone had his attention, Sam spoke. "Maybe this woman is right. You know that there have been many mysterious deaths and disappearances for the past few days. Obviously, vampires are involved. Perhaps the Cullens could be of help."

Jacob jumped up. "You can't allow this to happen. Especially after what they did to her when they left."

Sam sighed. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but I will protect our tribe. Collin and Brady are showing signs of phasing and they barely just turned fourteen. Vampires are in the area and are triggering the gene that makes us phase. If working with the Cullens will help, then so be it."

Sam turned to Bella. "Do you still have their numbers?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I've tried them. The numbers have been disconnected."

Sam frowned. "Do you have any idea where they could be?"

Bella thought about it. "They're probably living with their 'cousins' in Alaska. If not, it would be a good place to start looking."

Sam looked at the rest of the pack calculatingly. "All right, Bella. You and Seth are all that I can spare right now."

Jacob and Paul were about to object but Sam cut them off. "I need you both here. I don't want Charlie to get too suspicious when he sees that some of us are missing."

Bella began to make plans. "I'll need to go to my house to change clothes."

Emily piped up. "Your father is at Billy's right now, so you should be free to go there."

Bella thanked her and headed out the door. Seth followed her out.

She called over her shoulder, "We'll leave in about an hour."

Bella grabbed Seth's hand as they ran into the woods. As soon as they were a good distance away she stopped him.

He looked down at her in confusion. "What are you do-"

Bella shut him up as she pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him. Seth was surprised at first but soon began to respond eagerly to the kiss. As Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, he lifted her up and pushed her into a tree. He deepened the kiss and stared at her with darkening eyes. After a few minutes, they broke apart, gasping for air. They looked at each other in amazement.

Bella was slightly breathless. "I just felt the impulse to do that."

She cleared her throat and jumped down off of him. "We should probably get going."

Seth was still a bit dazed. "Yeah…right…"

Taking each other's hands again, they raced through the forest until they reached a break in the trees that opened up behind her house.

Bella grabbed the key from under the mat and opened the door. She glanced back at Seth as they walked through the kitchen. "Wait here, I'll only be a minute."

Seth nodded and went into the living room. He smiled as he looked at pictures of a younger Bella on the mantelpiece. He looked up when Bella came down and gasped.

She was wearing a cut-off pair of jean shorts that hugged her thighs and a black tank-top that was almost painted onto her skin.

Bella saw where he was looking and winked at him. "Like what you see?"

He nodded like an obedient puppy and she laughed. "Let's go then."

They grabbed hands and were about to walk out the door when Paul ran up. He looked at their intertwined hands suspiciously.

"Sam said to be careful and to send him updates when you can. And no funny business either." He was glaring at Seth when he said this.

Bella huffed and surprised Paul with a hug. "I'll miss you..my big bro."

Paul's eyes widened. It was the first time that she had called him her brother. He tightened the hug for a moment then let go.

"You'd better get going." He met eyes with Seth. "Take care of her."

Seth nodded. "Of course."

They bumped fists and Paul took off again.

Bella turned to Seth. "Come on."

She took off into the woods before him so that she could undress without him seeing. She tied her clothes around her ankle with a string and phased. Bella yelped in surprise when she saw that Seth was in wolf form behind her.

_Race you._

Seth gave her a wolfy grin. _You're on._

Bella barked a laugh and took off. Seth was in awe for a moment then shook his head.

_Wait up! Cheater!_

**A/N No cliffhanger. Aren't you proud? Cullens next chapter! Review peeps.**


	12. Ready or Not

**A/N I'm so sorry for taking forever to review. School has just been a pain and I haven't been able to type this up until now. I will update on Quileute Redemption tomorrow because I'm sleepy right now. Enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does. But I do get to play with her characters. MWAHAHAHAHAA! **

_Previously_

_She took off into the woods before him so that she could undress without him seeing. She tied her clothes around her ankle with a string and phased. Bella yelped in surprise when she saw that Seth was in wolf form behind her._

_**Race you**__._

_Seth gave her a wolfy grin. __**You're on.**_

_Bella barked a laugh and took off. Seth was in awe for a moment then shook his head._

_**Wait up! Cheater!**_

Chapter Eleven: Ready or Not

**A/N Italics is when they are speaking in the pack mind peeps.**

Bella and Seth had been heading towards Denali for a few days now. They knew that they were on the right trail because Seth had caught the Cullens' scent that he claimed was only a few days old. It was most likely where they went hunting. They had begun to slow down, not wanting to confront the Cullens until the morning.

As they slowed to a light patter of a walk, Seth began to think about the last couple of days. He laughed as he remembered how disgusted Bella was when she found out that they would be eating deer raw in their wolf forms, since they didn't want to attract the attention that a fire would undoubtedly cause. He had tried to help her by explaining that she should just let go and let her wolf instincts take over, but he was unable to get through to her. Bella just hadn't been able to get past the deer's fur and the blood.

Bella groaned. _You just had to bring that up… _Seth laughed as she brought up a picture of her mentally gagging at the very thought of eating raw ever again.

Seth turned his head and gave her a wolfy grin. _You must admit that it was hilarious. I have never seen a wolf look more disgusted at their natural food source._

Bella huffed. _Need I remind you that despite being able to shift into wolves, we are NOT actually wolves, but humans. And what's up with the fancy talk? 'It's our natural food source?'_

Seth sighed. _First of all, maybe if you tapped into your inner wolf sometimes, you wouldn't be having such a hard time. And secondly, I might…um..be known to watch Animal Planet from time to time…_

Bella burst out laughing. _Thank you, Seth. Anyone ever told you that you should teach yoga? 'Tap into your inner wolf? Really?_

Seth ignored her and scrutinized their surroundings, deciding that it was a good place for them to rest until morning. He laid down under two intertwined trees whose hanging branches and leaves would shield them from view. He looked up at Bella expectantly. Usually she would curl up against his huge frame when they stopped for the night.

Bella hesitated. _Can we phase back just for tonight? I want to be relatively human for one night before we see the Cullens._

Seth nodded, immediately understanding what she meant. She wanted to have at least some sense of normalcy before meeting the family that had abandoned her. Because after this night, everything would change.

He walked a few feet into the forest to give Bella some privacy while she changed back. He quickly slipped on his sweatpants and waited to feel the slight shimmer in the air that showed that Bella had phased back.

Walking back, Seth sat under the tree again and held his arms outstretched for Bella. She smiled and snuggled against him, while he wrapped his arms around her.

Bella traced patterns on his arm. "No matter what happens tomorrow, know that I love you more than anything and that nothing will change that."

Seth glanced down at her. "Do you think that something bad will happen?"

Bella shook her head quickly to reassure him. "No, I just think that tensions will be running high and I don't think that they will be that accepting of me having a werewolf for a boyfriend."

Seth couldn't stop the smirk from crossing his face. "So, I'm your boyfriend now?"

Bella refused to look up at him. "Well, I think we are something more than that but for all intents and purposes, let's stick with boyfriend for now. 'Kay?"

Seth mock sighed. "Whatever you say babe. As long as you know what we are to each other, you can call me whatever you want to. Boyfriend, mate, sexy…" He wiggled his eyebrows when Bella looked up at him.

She shook her head in exasperation and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Seth."

Seth pouted. "That's all I get? That wasn't a very good goodnight kiss. As your imprint, aren't you supposed to make me hap-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Bella had turned around, straddling him, and began to kiss him passionately. Her hands tangled in his short hair and she kissed him until she had to pull away for air, gasping for breath. "Was that good enough for you?"

Seth had a glazed look in his eyes and he cleared his throat. "Y-yeah."

Bella winked at him. "Good." She turned around and was silent. Her even breaths a few minutes later showed that she was fast asleep.

Seth began to think about what would happen tomorrow but soon drifted off to sleep. The night was silent except for the occasional howl of a faraway wolf and the chirping of crickets.

-time skip-

Seth gently shook Bella awake the next morning. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched before standing up.

"How far away are we from them?"

Seth sighed and gave her a look of concern. "A couple of minutes. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that it has to be done."

Seth nodded. "Let's go then." He turned to phase but Bella stopped him.

"I'm not sure that I want them to know that I'm a werewolf just yet. Can I…um..ride you?"

Seth raised an eyebrow. "You want to..ride me?"

Bella nodded and gave him a pleading look. "Please?"

Seth didn't answer but disappeared into the trees and returned as a wolf. He walked over to her and lowered himself so that she could clamber on. Bella grasped handfuls of his fur tightly, so she wouldn't fall off. As soon as she was steady, Seth took off. Her legs tightened around him as she held on and she had to stop herself from yelling out from the exhilaration the speed made her feel.

After a couple of minutes, Seth slowed down to a walk as they went through a break in the trees to see a large house. Seth snorted. It was more like a mansion. It definitely looked out of place in the middle of the woods.

He could hear Bella's heart speed up the closer he got to the house and he turned his head to give her a reassuring lick on her arm.

Bella jumped. "Eew Seth, that is disgusting!" She smacked him on the top of his head as he let out a barking laugh.

As Bella looked up, she saw the Cullens and a few other golden-eyed vampires looking at her with expressions of surprise, and on some, disgust.

Bella's eyes widened and she slowly slid off of Seth's back, ignoring his whines of protest. "Go phase back."

Seth wasn't having that. He was not going to leave his Bella alone with these leeches. He tugged on the back of Bella's shirt to get her to follow him into the trees.

As they walked away, he heard one of the bloodsuckers explaining to the others that he was a werewolf and was just going to phase back. At his words, Bella stiffened, so he now knew who to kill for breaking her heart. He phased and quickly put on his sweats before taking Bella's hand and walking back.

Bella stopped him when they were a few feet away and forced a smile on her face as she glanced at each Cullen in turn. "Hello Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward."

As she said Edward's name, they all started talking at once.

"Bella! What brings you here..How did you find us?" –Carlisle

"Oh, my daughter!" –Esme

"Little sister? I missed you so much!" –Emmett

"Oh great. The human's back." –Rosalie

"Why didn't I _see_ this?" –Alice

"Bella, love. What's with the mutt?" –Edward

Jasper, however, was talking rapidly to someone on his phone with a worried expression. Seth assumed he was talking about him and Bella since he kept looking up at them as he spoke. Jasper quickly clicked his phone shut and redirected his attention to Bella.

Bella seemed to be nervous and speechless at the moment. After a few seconds of silence, she cleared her throat. "Umm, I came here because-"

At that moment, two more vampires rushed into the clearing and went to stand by Jasper. Seth saw that one was a brown-haired male and the other was a blonde female. Their skin was littered with as many scars as Jasper and had Seth moving Bella behind him protectively.

Bella snorted and moved to stand beside him as she too scrutinized the two vampires.

Jasper had his head in his hands. "Did you have to come now Peter? I don't want to scare Bella."

Peter laughed boisterously. "Well, I didn't wanna miss the show, Major." He turned around to face Bella and winked. "So you're the one who made the Jazzman give into the bloodlust."

Bella didn't answer him. Her gaze was locked on the color of his eyes. Red. A human drinker along with the blond female.

Tremors began to run along her spine. Their red eyes meant that they fed on innocent humans. _Killed_ innocent humans. She was extremely angry as she remembered when she was tortured by James. Bella could hear voices shouting, trying to find out what was wrong, but they sounded far away and she paid no attention to them.

Carlisle began to walk forward to examine her but Seth's growls stopped him. Seth placed a hand on Bella's arm and began to soothe her. Bella's tremors gradually slowed down until they stopped.

Seth glared at the vampires. "You associate with human drinkers?"

Carlisle glanced at Bella warily. "These are friends of Jasper's, from when he was a human drinker himself. They mean you no harm."

Bella calmed herself down and looked up at them angrily. "They kill innocent humans and you expect me to trust that they don't want to hurt me?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "Last time I checked, _human_, you were intruding on us. Not the other way around. You have no right to question us on who we befriend."

Bella glared at her fiercely. "First of all, who said I was human…or human completely anyways? Secondly, I may have taken your bitchy attitude before, but no longer will I put up with your shit just because you're jealous of my humanity. You are a bloodsucking monster and will never be human, so just deal with it and stop making everyone else miserable."

Emmett started clapping. "Oh snap! Rose just got _told_." Rose glared at him venomously and he immediately shut up.

Peter whistled. "Jazz, I like this human already."

Everyone else seemed speechless at Bella's outburst. They had never seen her angry before, let alone heard her cuss.

Carlisle cleared his throat nervously. "So…Bella, you said that you were not completely human before. What did you mean by that?"

Bella sighed. "I didn't want to exactly tell you this yet, but I guess you do deserve an explanation. I'm a werewolf."

Edward chose this moment to speak up. "That's impossible. You are not Quileute. There is no way you can turn into a filthy _dog_."

Seth began to shake slightly. "Say that again, leech. I dare you."

Bella put a hand on him and he immediately stopped shaking. "Well, Seth, if they don't believe me, I'll just have to show them." She turned and walked back into the forest.

Alice looked worried. "Where is she going?"

Seth answered her grudgingly. "She's going into the forest to phase. She would rather not undress in front of you."

Jasper's curiosity was sparked. "Why would she have to undress?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Our clothes don't phase along with us. If she were to phase on the fly, her clothes would be shredded and we couldn't exactly bring a change of clothes."

Esme's eyes widened. "Are you saying that you…traveled here in your wolf forms?"

Seth sighed. "Bella will explain everything to you. But basically, we were in a hurry and when you're in wolf form, you don't want to be burdened with much."

As he finished speaking, Bella stepped through the trees in her wolf form. The sun glinted off her mahogany fur and her golden paws gracefully walked towards them.

Everyone gasped and Esme's eyes were filled with wonder. "She's beautiful."

Seth and Bella snorted at the same time but for different reasons. Seth felt that that was an understatement while Bella didn't really see the beauty in turning into a giant wolf.

Edward grimaced. "I still can't hear her."

Seth glared at him. "Good. Thoughts are private and should not be known to anyone."

Bella turned around and went back into the trees to phase back. She sprinted back next to Seth. "Believe me now?"

-back in La Push-

Paul was angry. While his little sister was off doing God knows what with Seth, he was being forced to run patrols. Sam got mad at him for snapping at Emily the other day. She had told him that maybe he should stop worrying so much about Bella and that she was probably fine. He had told her to fuck off and leave him the hell alone. Of course Sam had yelled at him for using that sort of language around his _imprint_. As if Emily was some fragile little thing that couldn't handle something as _dirty _as a little profanity. She would have to get used to it eventually, the pack could be a bit rowdy at times.

Besides, Bella was _not _fine. She was going to face the leeches who had abandoned her and ask them for help and who did Sam send with her? Seth. The man who had imprinted on her. If he found out that Seth tried to get in her pants, he was going to kill him. Nobody messes with his sister.

Deep down, Paul knew that Seth was a good kid and would never do anything to hurt his sister, but he was still mad that he wasn't allowed to tag along with them and had decided to take it out on Seth. Big fucking whoop right? Wrong. Sam said that he was being a bad influence on Brady and Collin by not being able to control his anger.

Who the hell did Sam think he was? Okay, sure he was the Alpha and all that shit, but now he was trying to control how Paul acted? Couldn't he just point at Paul and say, "This is what you're not supposed to do?"

But no, now he had to be a 'role model' because Sam wanted the people on the rez to feel that the pack was contributing to the betterment of the tribe.

Paul didn't know what Sam was on but he needed to get off it. Paul fucking Hunt is not going to become some sort of golden boy. That shit was just not going to happen. He was a badass and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

And then there was Jacob. Nowadays, he was sulking, still hung up over Bella. Get the fuck over it, man. She doesn't love you, so move the hell on. If this kept up, he was going to have to knock some sense into the kid.

Leah was being even more of a bitch than before. Whenever she was phased with Sam, she would think of all the times that he said that he would never leave her and that he would always love her. Seriously, she and Jake should get together and have a fucking pity party.

The only person who Paul could really put up with was Embry. He was usually quiet and didn't bother Paul that much. You could talk to him about pretty much anything and he would listen to you and not judge.

_Aww, thanks man. I feel so loved. _Embry was silently laughing in his head.

Paul snorted. _If you tell anyone I said that, I will kick your ass._

**A/N See guys? I gave you the Cullens and Paul. Aren't you happy? Next chappy is Bella's explanation to the Cullens and maybe we will discover why there will be a battle :O Review review review. It makes me happy XD**


	13. Honey I'm Home

**A/N I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. ****There have been a lot of things going on in my life and my grandpa recently passed away so I wasn't in the mood to write. But I'm back now and get ready for the updates to come XD I will try my best to do weekly updates. I will be updating this story as well as Quileute Redemption on either Saturday or Sunday. Enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_As he finished speaking, Bella stepped through the trees in her wolf form. The sun glinted off her mahogany fur and her golden paws gracefully walked towards them._

_Everyone gasped and Esme's eyes were filled with wonder. "She's beautiful."_

_Seth and Bella snorted at the same time but for different reasons. Seth felt that that was an understatement while Bella didn't really see the beauty in turning into a giant wolf._

_Edward grimaced. "I still can't hear her."_

_Seth glared at him. "Good. Thoughts are private and should not be known to anyone."_

_Bella turned around and went back into the trees to phase back. She sprinted back next to Seth. "Believe me now?"_

Chapter Twelve: Honey I'm Home

They nodded, all with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. Esme was the first to snap out of it. "Where are my manners? Bella, why don't you and your..friend..come inside?"

Bella wrinkled her nose in displeasure. She wasn't too enthusiastic about being stuck in a house full of vampires. The stench was already unbearable. But she knew that if she wanted their help, she would have to be somewhat civil. Forcing a smile on her face, she followed Esme, dragging a reluctant Seth behind her. The Cullens and their friends brought up the rear.

Bella gasped again when she walked inside the house. The décor seemed to come out of a magazine. With the expensive furniture and antiques, she was almost afraid to touch anything.

Seth, however, wasn't even looking at the house. His eyes were darting everywhere, planning an escape route if things went wrong. He wasn't going to risk anything happening to his mate.

One of the women, who appeared to be the mate of Jasper's friend, looked at Seth curiously. "Is he all right?"

Bella tore her eyes away from the house and rolled her eyes. "Seth, snap out of it. You're being ridiculous!"

Seth snorted. "Yeah? Well tell that to Paul when he's beating me to a pulp because I didn't protect you."

Emmett exchanged glances with the other Cullens, wondering who this Paul was. Was he her boyfriend? He sounded kind of violent. If he found out that this Paul hurt his little sister, he would kill him. "Who's Paul?"

Bella glared at him. He abandoned her and he thinks he can ask about her life? "Not that it's any of your business, but he's my big brother."

Emmett flinched at her words but recovered. "Don't be silly, Bellsy. _I'm _your big bro."

Bella snorted. "You lost that right as soon as you left me, along with the rest of your so-called _family._"

Rosalie glared at her. She wasn't going to let Bella talk to her mate that way. "Oh, don't act like you're hurt. It obviously didn't take you too long to move on." Rosalie may not care about Bella, but who could miss the loving looks she kept exchanging with the wolf.

Edward was confused. "What are you talking about Rose?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You haven't seen the happy couple making goo-goo eyes at each other?"

Alice sighed. "Don't be silly, Rosalie. Bella loves Edward and would never betray him in that way."

Bella had managed to remain silent, but Alice's words quickly changed that. She started trembling and almost lunged at her ex-best friend when Seth held her back.

Jasper growled at her. He may have liked this new Bella, but he wasn't about to stand by and watch his mate be harmed.

Bella growled back at him and glared at Alice.

Edward chose this time to speak up. "Bella, love. Obviously, these mutts have had a bad influence on you. But don't worry, that can be easily remedied. Just come back to me, my mate, and I'll try to forget about your…condition."

Now it was Seth's turn to shake as red entered his vision. One word kept repeating in his head…MINE!

Bella placed her hand on Seth's arm and spoke to him soothingly. Slowly, he calmed down and grabbed Bella's hand for comfort.

Bella turned her gaze on Edward and Alice, glaring at them hatefully. "FYI, Edward is not my mate. Seth is. And the sooner you two get that through your cold dead skulls, the better everything will be."

Everyone's mouth dropped. Bella had never been so bold, she had changed so much since they left. The Denalis were amused, but Peter was full-blown laughing. "This shit is better than soap operas! If only I had popcorn!"

Charlotte sighed. "Peter, you do know you can't eat popcorn, right."

Peter looked like someone had killed his puppy. "Yeah, I know. I can dream, can't I?"

Everyone laughed and the awkward tension ended.

Carlisle turned his attention to Bella. "So, Bella. Why don't you tell us what you've been up to?"

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Don't act like you care. You as well as the rest of this family abandoned me, and now that I show up, you want my life story. I don't think so, I assure you that this 'visit' is strictly business. Now if you excuse me, I have to update my _family_ with what's going on. They tend to worry if I don't check in every once in a while."

And with that, Bella walked out of the house and ran into the trees. Seth almost stood up to follow when he heard her tell him to stay. Normally, he would have followed her anyway, but he could sense that she needed some time alone.

As he looked up, he could see concern etched on Edward's face. "Aren't you going to follow her."

Seth glared at him. "Nothing is going to hurt Bella. She's a werewolf, she's not exactly breakable. Plus, she doesn't like to be coddled." He looked pointedly at Edward when he said this.

Esme looked pleadingly at Seth. "Please, tell me what happened to our daughter when we left?"

Seth almost refused to, but when he saw the look on Esme's face, he changed his mind.

"Bella's going to be really pissed that I told you this…but, what the hell. It's not like she can stay mad at me for long. Or at least I hope so…"

Jasper sent him a wave of encouragement.

"Well, it all started when Doucheward over there broke her heart and left her in the woods…" He was about to continue when all hell broke loose.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Jasper and Emmett had Edward pinned to a wall and were growling ferociously at him, looking as if they were ready to rip his arms off.

Carlisle looked at Edward sternly. "You told us that she was okay with us leaving. That she didn't want to see us anymore after the incident with Jasper."

Edward sighed exasperatedly. "Of course she wasn't okay with us leaving. But it was for the best. She wouldn't have let go, so measures had to be taken. You know how stubborn she is. So I told her that I didn't want her and that the family wanted nothing to do with her. It was the only way to protect her."

Even Peter was growling now, and he barely knew the little firecracker. How this idiot of a boy thought that telling a teenage girl that they were not wanted was protecting her, he had no idea.

Emmett was shaking with his anger, almost as if he were restraining himself from harming Edward. Jasper on the other hand, had no restraints, he slammed Edward to the ground, and proceeded to beat the hell out of him.

Seth grimaced. "Okay okay guys. As much as I'm enjoying seeing him getting his ass handed to him, the story is far from over."

Alice, of all people, who had remained silent, was the one who had to pull Jasper off of Edward. He could hear her muttering to herself, "Why didn't I _see _this?"

Seth continued on. "She was out there for hours, until Sam, our alpha, found her. After that she was like a zombie for weeks, she wouldn't eat, sleep or do much of anything. Charlie said that when she did sleep, she would wake up screaming sometimes. After a while, Charlie threatened to send her back to her mom. That was around the time that Jacob started coming around."

Rosalie, of all people, interrupted him. "Who's Jacob?"

Seth was hesitant. "He's her…best friend."

Alice looked deeply hurt by this but quickly hid it.

Jasper, who was still upset but slightly more calm, narrowed his eyes at him. "Why did you hesitate? What aren't you telling us?"

Seth glared at him, it wasn't really the easiest thing in the world to talk about someone else who loved his mate. "As I was saying, Jacob and Bella started hanging out, riding motorcycles, cliff-diving, stuff like that.."

Edward looked at him in shock. "B-Bella rode motorcycles? That's dangerous!"

Peter just grinned. "This girl gets better and better."

Seth sighed. "It was kind of their thing. Bella found some bikes that needed fixing and Jake helped her rebuild them. He's a great mechanic and had them running in no time."

Esme still looked confused. "What's cliff-diving?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "It's when you dive into the water from a cliff that's about a couple hundred feet tall. Kinda stupid really, but hey, Bella was kind of an adrenaline junkie back then."

Esme gasped. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Seth laughed. "That's kind of the point. But Bella was okay, Jake was with her."

Rosalie huffed. "The way you're going on, its almost as if this Jacob kid was in love with her."

Seth remained silent.

Emmett laughed. "Dude, you totally stole her from this guy didn't you? Oh snap! Scandalous."

Seth glared at him. "I did not steal her from him. She didn't even like him that way. She thought of him as a brother."

Emmett snorted. "Whatever you say, man." He sobered up. "So what's the deal with this Paul guy? Is he really Bella's brother?"

Just as Seth was about to answer him, Bella came in giggling, with a twinkle in her eye.

Seth shook his head, wondering what she was up to now.

Rosalie huffed. "There goes that god-awful wet dog smell again."

All of a sudden, Paul strolled in like he owned the place. "Honey, I'm home!" He glanced over at Rosalie and Edward and nodded at them. "Whatup, Fuckward, Rosabitch."

-earlier that day-

Paul was stuck running patrols with Quil and he was about to lose his fucking mind. Now he knew why no one wanted to patrol with him, he was annoying the hell out of him and they'd only been patrolling for a few minutes.

**A/N Paul italics, Quil underlined italics**

_I wonder if Bella and Seth have done it yet. I mean, they're all alone, together, in the woods, with only each other to keep themselves warm…_

_I swear to God, Quil, if you say one more word, I will not hesitate to kill you._

Quil tsked. _Someone sounds a little touchy. Must not have gotten laid in a while. Wait, oh yeah, Bella is your sister. Awww, look at you going all big brother on her._

_Quil? Do you have no sense of self-preservation?_

Quil shrugged. _Yeah, but I know that you would never kill me. Bella loves me, and you wouldn't do anything to rouse the wrath of the almighty Bella._

Paul sighed in disappointment because he was right. For some reason, Bella did not find him as annoying as every other sane person did. She found his presence amusing. And as much as he wanted to tear Quil apart, he knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt Bella.

Quil then began to look ahead. _Do you see that? It looks like…yep, sorry man, I think your man card just decided to go on a vacation."_

Paul growled but continued to run, trying his best to ignore Quil.

_Hey Paul! I just realized something. Bella and Seth are the only mated wolves, They could REALLY do it doggy style._

And with that, Paul's patience ran out and he lunged for Quil, both tumbling around the forest and knocking down trees. They froze when they smelled a sickly sweet scent.

_Shit! That's a leech!_

Quil and Paul jumped up and followed the scent. As they caught sight of the vampire, they sped up, but the vampire made a sudden turn and they lost the trail.

_Did you see what it was carrying?_

_No, I was too busy trying to catch the leech. I don't give a fuck if it's carrying anything._

_You should, he was carrying one of Bella's shirts._

Paul's eyes widened and he took off for Sam's house. As he burst through the doors, Sam looked up at him in exasperation. "No, for the tenth time, you are not going with Seth and Bella."

Paul rolled his eyes. "You might want to rethink that, Alpha. A leech got away, and he had Bella's shirt. With her scent on it, he'll be able to find her in no time."

Sam was speechless for a minute then sprung into action. "All right, Paul. Maybe you should join Bella and Seth for extra protection. We'll have to tighten patrols around here until you get back. Leave right away, I don't want that bloodsucker getting to Bella first."

-time skip-

Paul arrived in no time, only having to follow Bella and Seth's trail. He saw Bella, she must be talking to one of the others. The pack had discovered that Bella could shield her thoughts from the rest of the pack, and only talk to one if she wanted to. Whatever she was talking about, had her really upset because she hadn't even noticed that he was there yet.

Paul huffed to get her attention and she jumped with a startled yelp. He chuckled and waited for her to open her mind to him.

**A/N Paul italics, Bella italics underlined**

_Hey, lil' sis!_

_OMG! What are you doing here?_

_Just providing some extra muscle. I don't think Sethy has it in him to handle anything._

Bella mentally rolled her eyes. _Cut the bull, Paul. What happened?_

Paul sighed and showed her what happened, surprised when she didn't seem that upset.

_It's just one vampire, Paul. We can totally take him. You might have been able to get him if it wasn't for you and Quil wrestling like a couple of juveniles._

_So, what's been happening around here?_

_Same old, same old. _Bella showed him what had happened between her and the Cullens so far and he growled.

_Nice standing up to the Ice Bitch, Bells._

_Well, I learned from the best, big bro._

_Hey sissy, let's go back, I want to meet this excuse of a family._

_Paul, don't start anything._

_Who me? Of course not._

-Present Time-

Paul walked a few steps behind Bella, anticipating his plan.

Just as Seth was about to answer something, Bella came in giggling, with a twinkle in her eye.

Seth shook his head, wondering what she was up to now.

Rosalie huffed. "There goes that god-awful wet dog smell again."

All of a sudden, Paul strolled in like he owned the place. "Honey, I'm home!" He glanced over at Rosalie and Edward and nodded at them. "Whatup, Fuckward, Rosabitch."

**A/N See? No cliffhanger, kinda, I guess. I know this was mostly a rewrite of everything we already knew, so bear with me. Next chappy will be the end of the question game and then things really** **interesting. Now review done there, ya know you want** **to. **


	14. That's My Sis

**A/N Hey guys. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, it inspires me to write. Check out my other story, Goddess of War. It's a Peter/Bella pairing and my first vamp story, because who doesn't love Peter? Enjoy the chapter and keep up the reviews! Let's shoot for 300 reviews peeps. It would make me happy XD Sorry I was late in updating, my modem died and I couldn't get on the internet. But its all good now. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Paul walked a few steps behind Bella, anticipating his plan._

_Just as Seth was about to answer something, Bella came in giggling, with a twinkle in her eye._

_Seth shook his head, wondering what she was up to now._

_Rosalie huffed. "There goes that god-awful wet dog smell again."_

_All of a sudden, Paul strolled in like he owned the place. "Honey, I'm home!" He glanced over at Rosalie and Edward and nodded at them. "Whatup, Fuckward, Rosabitch."_

Chapter Thirteen: That's My Sis

Bella laughed and walked over to the sofa to sit next to Seth. Seth immediately put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

Paul sighed and walked confidently over to the sofa, lifting Seth's arm off of Bella's shoulder. He then sat down heavily between them, effectively separating them.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Real mature, Paul."

Paul winked at her. "You know you love it, sis."

Seth interrupted their banter. "Why are you here, Paul?"

"Yes, what makes you think that you can waltz into our home as if you owned the place?" Rosalie added.

Paul smirked. "Blondie, why don't you just play with your hair while the grownups are talking?"

Peter chuckled. "Seems this entertainment runs in the family."

Paul turned to see who had spoken and jumped up immediately, shaking in anger. "Seth, you're supposed to be _protecting _her from red-eyed leeches!"

Seth narrowed his eyes. "I _am _protecting her."

Paul snorted. "You seem to be doing a great job of that. Seems like ya missed two." He gestured towards Peter and Charlotte.

Seth sighed. "They haven't made any moves toward her yet and we are supposed to be somewhat cordial to the Cullens. The red-eyed leeches are friends with one of the Cullens."

Peter grimaced. "We do have names, y'know. I'm Peter. And this is my wife, Charlotte."

Paul began to shake even more and seemed to be about to lunge at him, when Bella put a restraining arm on him. "Calm down, Paulie. He's cool."

Paul growled even more. "He kills humans!"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "You know we need their help. And if we have to put up with their red-eyed leech friends then so fucking be it."

Paul grimaced but his tremors gradually slowed down until they came to a stop. "This woman better be right, Bells."

Seth started to clap his hands. "Way to go, babe. I don't think anyone has been able to stop Paul from phasing before."

Paul pretended to not hear him but muttered under his breath. "I'm not as whipped as some people I know."

Seth jumped up. "Hey I am not whipped!"

Bella sighed, rubbing her forehead in irritation. "Will you two sit down and stop acting like five year olds? The sooner we get down to business, the sooner we can get back home. Where we can breathe."

Esme looked hurt and tried to cover it up, but Rosalie saw the heartbroken look on her face.

Rosalie huffed. "You don't exactly smell like roses either, mutts."

Paul and Seth almost jumped up again but quickly sat back down when Bella shot them a warning look. Bella then turned her attention towards Rosalie. "It's ok, guys. If Rosalie wants to make herself feel better about the fact that her scent makes others want to vomit, then let her."

Paul outright chuckled, while Seth attempted to hide his laugh in a cough.

Rosalie's eyes flashed and almost lunged but was stopped by Emmett's restraining hand. "Now you don't wanna do that, Rosie."

Bella nodded in agreement. "Listen to your mate, Rosie. I'm much more durable now and I'm afraid you wouldn't stand a chance."

Rosalie snarled. "You want to bet. Just because you're slightly less human now, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to end you!"

Esme tried to calm things down. "Rosalie! Sit down!" Rosalie sat down immediately, still glaring daggers at Bella.

Esme turned to Bella. "Bella, dear. What has happened to you? You were never like this before."

Bella was suddenly getting uneasy with the presence of so many vampires around her. "Your abandonment is what happened to me. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to run a quick patrol and report back to Quil and whoever else is with him." She glanced over as Seth and Paul rose to join her. "Alone. I'll howl if I need anything." She turned and went through the door, the tremors already running through her body. Seconds later, a wolf stood in her place before she bounded into the forest.

-_Two hours later-_

The Denalis had quietly excused themselves not too long after Bella had left. They were not used to company, especially that of temperamental wolves. Plus, they did not want to intrude on what they deemed to be a private matter of the Cullens.

The Cullens were the only ones who remained in the living room, along with Peter and Charlotte, as well as Seth and Paul. They were presumably waiting for Bella to return.

Carlisle had tried to start a little small talk, but to no avail as neither Seth nor Paul seemed to want to contribute. He as well as the rest of the family had many questions about Bella and he decided that now was most likely a good time to get them answered since Bella didn't seem too keen to share anything about her life with them.

"So, Seth. How long have you and Bella been..together?"

Seth narrowed his eyes. "I don't see how that relates to the situation at hand."

Paul mock-sighed. He was bored and needed entertainment to stop himself from worrying about why Bella had been gone so long. "Can you dumb it down for those who actually speak normal English, Sethy?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "I don't see how it matters. Happy now? And stop calling me Sethy."

Paul's eyes widened. "Oh no! Can't make little Sethy seem less of a man around Bella, huh?"

Seth surprisingly smirked. "But Bella doesn't think I'm...little, Paul."

Paul narrowed his eyes at him. "I told you not to do anything with my sister!"

Peter interrupted. "Not that this isn't interesting, but shouldn't the Bella in question have been back by now?"

Alice nodded. "Why does she keep leaving anyway?"

Seth shrugged. "She phased for the first time not too long ago. It's harder for her to maintain control around so many vampires."

Paul shook his head. "Stop trying to make them feel better. You phased the same day as Bella and I don't see you running off every five minutes."

Seth sighed. "Actually, Sam says I seem calmer than the others who have phased. I guess I'm like the opposite of you. Bella can't adjust as easily."

Paul snorted. "Yeah sure, don't let her hear you say that. Even if you're right, it has been a long time."

Suddenly, they heard a pained howl and Seth and Paul immediately jumped up and ran outside, phasing mid-stride, their clothes scattering everywhere. In their place was now two large wolves, one golden brown, the other dark silver in color.

Everyone else raced to follow them. Esme couldn't contain her worry and turned to Edward as they ran. "What's happening?"

Edward seemed just as anxious to find Bella as they were. "Bella would only howl if she was in trouble."

They reached a clearing in the woods and saw Bella fighting with two newborn vampires. It looked like she was winning the battle as one vampire was missing an arm, the other a leg. On closer look, they saw that Bella was limping slightly, one of her front legs hanging almost uselessly.

Seeing this, the wolves that were Seth and Paul roared and immediately jumped in to fight. The rest of the family was about to join, but Peter stopped them. "Let them fight this one on their own. Something tells me that we need to."

Everyone turned to Carlisle who turned to Jasper, who nodded. Jasper knew that whenever Peter said they needed to do something, they should do it. He was always right. So, they stood still to watch the fight.

The wolves seemed to almost instinctually know how to fight with each other. Paul and Seth stealthily took positions that made it so the two vampires were surrounded with barely any room for escape. Seth was keeping up a continuous growl, as was Paul.

The newborns then seemed to realize their fate and attempted to reason with the Cullens. "We only want the human girl. Where is she?"

The Cullens didn't respond. The wolves were closing in on the newborns and Bella used the distraction to rip the other arm off of one vampire and quickly flinging it away from her. Seth and Paul were focusing on the other vampire, leaving Bella to deal with the now armless one.

The vampire snarled in agony and a low growl began to build in Bella's throat. The vampire tried to kick at her, but she quickly moved away and began to close in on him again, easily avoiding any part of the vampire touching her. In a quick move, she succeeded in ripping a leg off of the vampire, but he kicked her with force enough to send her crashing into a tree. Seth immediately looked up as she made impact and as his eyes met Bella's she saw what he couldn't see.

She growled and with almost blinding speed, jumped up, ripped the head off of the vampire and sped towards Seth, knocking him out of the way just as the other vampire made a swing at him. The blow reached Bella instead and she fell in a heap, unmoving.

Paul and Seth roared in fury and made quick work of the vampire and rushed over to Bella's motionless form.

_Two hours earlier_

As soon as Bella phased, she laughed as she realized that poor Jared was the one who was unfortunate enough to be stuck patrolling with Quil.

**A/N Quil italics, Jared underlined italics, Bella bold italics.**

…_the wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round, 'round and 'round, 'round and 'round. The wheels on the bus go 'round and 'round...um, all through the town…uh…shit what's next? …you spin my head right round, right round, when you go down, when you go down down… _

_What the hell man! You can't ruin a childhood song like that. It's just wrong!_

Quil sighed. _So I confused a song about a bus with a song about a blowjob. It's a common mistake._

Jared was now imagining different ways to end Quil's life. _Push him off a cliff…naw, that would heal in a day or two. Could chop his head off. No one could come back from that. I could even blame it on Jason..he killed people in the woods, right?_

Bella couldn't remain silent any longer and burst out laughing. Both Jared and Quil jumped.

_What the hell, B! Could give us a warning, y'know._

_**Aww, Quil. What would be the fun in that? Oh, and Jared, your plan wouldn't work anyway. It's not Friday the 13**__**th**__**.**_

_Dammit! Ah well, guess I'll have to figure something else out. I don't know how you put up with him._

_**That's easy. I work with him instead of against him.**_

_Easy for you to say. You haven't patrolled with him yet._

_So, B. Have you been safe?_

_**Uhh, yeah. The only leeches I've seen are the Cullens and their friends.**_

Quil sighed. _I meant has Seth been wrapping his willy while you two were going at it._

Bella almost ran into a tree. _**What the hell is a willy?**_

Quil rolled his eyes. _You know, Seth Jr._

_What the fuck are you talking about? Maybe you should go home and get some rest. I'll finish up here._

Quil snorted. _I'm not sleep-deprived. I'm talking about the love doctor, the pleasure-bringer, the manstick. Or as you common people prefer, the penis, manhood, or di-_

_**OK Quil, I get it. And no me and Seth have not had sex yet!**_

As Bella said this, she stiffened as she came across the sickly sweet smell of vampire.

_Oh shit! Bella, call for Seth and Paul right now!_

Bella huffed. _**Oh please, Jared. I can totally take on one measly vamp all by myself. **_And with that, she cut off her connection to the rest of the pack so that she could concentrate.

She followed the trail and was able to locate the vampire immediately. He looked both shocked and scared to see a giant wolf, but relaxed slightly. Bella figured he thought that she was just an abnormally large animal that would run away because of the danger he exuded.

While the vampire was still standing motionless, Bella lunged, ripping off one of his legs. The vampire let out a roar of pain and attempted to swing at her. Unable to balance with one foot, he fell. Bella quickly dodged him and tried to rip off his other leg, but another vampire came out of no where. He charged right into to her, making her fall to the ground. She tried to roll out from under him, but just as she was getting up, the vampire grabbed her front leg and pulled until a crack was heard.

Bella was unable to contain a pained howl and she did her best to stand up, standing on her other strong paws.

_Present Time_

As soon as the blow hit Bella, everything went black. Moments later, Bella's vision became blurry until it was gradually clear.

Bella looked around her to try to remember where she was. _This doesn't look like Alaska. _

The longer she looked at her surroundings, the more she realized that she was in the La Push woods.

Her head shot up as she heard a rustling in the trees, the sound of a snapping twig alerting her even more to the fact that someone else was here.

"Who's there."

An almost eerie silence ensued before the same mysterious woman that Bella had seen before, gracefully walked towards Bella.

"You did well, Isabella."

Bella's nose wrinkled in displeasure at being addressed by her full name, not going unnoticed by the woman. "You may not like your name, but that is what I will address you by. It means beautiful, and even if you don't believe it, that's what you are."

Bella snorted but chose not to correct her.

The woman just smiled and sat down with a peaceful expression on her face. "You have done well in locating the Cullens, Isabella. But it does not end there. You must ask for their aid and return home quickly. The danger does not end with those two vampires that attacked you."

Bella's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

The woman's smile just widened. "I have my ways. Now, Isabella, you must promise that you will do what I ask of you."

Bella grimaced. "No one will believe me if I tell them that I know that danger is coming because a woman in a dream spoke to me."

The woman laughed. "The two vampires who were searching for you should be proof enough."

Bella sighed. "I promise."

The woman grinned. "Thank you, Isabella. You must wake up now. You have been asleep for three days."

-_insert line here-_

Bella's eyes fluttered open to find herself in an unfamiliar room. The sun was shining through the window, so Bella assumed it was about midday. Looking around her, she was slightly disappointed that no one was in the room with her, but shrugged.

She sat up and winced, her arm and the right side of her body feeling sore. Bella threw the sheets off of her and softly touched her feet to the ground. She tiptoed towards the door and slowly opened it so that she wouldn't make a sound.

Bella crept down the stairs, hoping to eavesdrop in order to find out what had happened while she was asleep.

She saw that the Cullens and Denalis were watching Seth and Paul eat in absorbed fascination. Seth and Paul seemed to be almost shoveling down food.

Esme just shook her head. "Boys, I know I said that you could go back to Bella as soon as you finished eating, but this is just too much."

Bella decided to announce her presence. "No need. I'm awake."

She laughed as everyone jumped. "Never thought I'd be able to scare a vampire, let alone a group of them."

Carlisle sighed. "Bella, you should be resting. You did break your arm…and cracked a few ribs."

Seth and Paul seemed to snap out of their shock to see her awake and ran over to her. Seth was the first to reach her and immediately embraced her. "Don't scare me like that again."

Bella snorted. "I'm perfectly fine. Two measly vampires can't take me down."

Paul smiled proudly. "That's my sis."

Bella grinned back but sobered up as she remembered her dream. "We have to get back to La Push as soon as possible."

**A/N That's all for this chapter peeps. Next chapter, we'll find out the Cullen's decision. Will Bella and Seth get any alone time with Paul hanging around? Review and you'll find out XD**


	15. Reality Check

**A/N Sorry I'm such a bad updater but school's almost over and I got a bunch of exams to study for peeps! Here's the new chapter XD Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and all that good stuff hehe. And yay we are over 300 reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Seth and Paul seemed to snap out of their shock to see her awake and ran over to her. Seth was the first to reach her and immediately embraced her. "Don't scare me like that again."_

_Bella snorted. "I'm perfectly fine. Two measly vampires can't take me down."_

_Paul smiled proudly. "That's my sis."_

_Bella grinned back but sobered up as she remembered her dream. "We have to get back to La Push as soon as possible."_

Chapter Fourteen: Reality Check

Paul heaved a sigh of relief. "I can't say I blame you. I don't think my nose could take it much longer."

Seth glared at Paul, having sense enough to notice when something was wrong. He looked at Bella in concern. "Did something happen, Bella?"

She shook her head slowly, as if she wasn't too sure. "Yes. No. I don't know. I just have a feeling of foreboding. And my dream…"

Rosalie interrupted her. "There you go with the dream thing again. I don't know what has happened to you while we were gone, but obviously something isn't right up there if you know what I mean."

Bella began to shake in anger. "Listen to me, bitch. I don't know what your fucking problem is, but if you keep testing me, I will rip your precious hair off of your head and burn it. And don't think I won't enjoy every second of it."

Everyone gasped at Bella, still not used to her using that kind of language. Even Rosalie appeared to be shocked into silence. Bella was still shaking in anger, only calming down when Seth came up behind her, rubbing soothing circles on her back until her shaking gradually subsided. Bella winked at him and kissed him on the cheek in thanks. It wouldn't have been a good idea to antagonize the very people she would need help from.

Seth, however, seemed to have reached the breaking point with Rosalie's behavior. His wolf had not been able to claim his mate yet, which made him focus even more on her protection until he was able to. It was not smart for anyone to be hostile towards his mate. He turned to Carlisle. "If you cannot control your.._daughter_ and stop her from provoking my mate, I will not hesitate to start removing her limbs."

Emmett shifted himself protectively in front of Rosalie and glanced at Seth warily. "Hey now, there's no need for that."

Carlisle looked embarrassed. "I apologize for my daughter." He frowned at her. "She will behave like the lady we raised her to be."

Paul snorted. "Fat chance of that happening. Once a bitch, always a bitch, I always say."

Bella glared at him, silently daring him to continue speaking. He spluttered in disbelief. "Oh so you can talk bad to her, but I can't? Whatever." He sulked in his seat and pretended not to see Bella rolling her eyes at him.

Rosalie gestured at Bella and Paul incredulously. "You see this. They've insulted us in our own home and yet we have to be civil to them?"

Carlisle sighed. "Bella has reason to be upset with us, Rose."

Rosalie huffed. "Oh, so we have to baby her just because we left her. It was for her own good anyway. We should never have become involved with her in the first place."

Bella jumped up and lunged for Rosalie, bypassing Emmett, and phasing on the fly. She tackled Rosalie and snarling, held her down by one paw. Rosalie's eyes widened as she realized that she had gone too far. Bella's teeth were millimeters away from Rosalie's throat before anyone even tried to do anything.

Emmett, juggling between protecting his mate and not wanting to hurt his sister, turned to Paul for help. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

Paul laughed. "Hell no! I haven't seen anything this entertaining since Jacob found out that Seth imprinted on Bella. Damn, I wish I had popcorn."

Esme looked at the others pleadingly. "Please stop this!"

But still, no one budged. They all secretly felt that Rosalie had it coming.

Suddenly, Bella went rigid, and seconds later, a heartbreaking howl went through her.

Seth's and Paul's eyes widened. Something terrible must have happened back at home. Seth wanted to protect his mate, but without knowing what was going on, there was nothing he could do. Remembering that Jasper was an empath, he turned towards him and was shocked to see that the vampire had fallen to his knees. "What's wrong? What is she feeling?"

Jasper struggled to stand up. "She is feeling so much grief. It's overwhelming."

Bella had by then released Rosalie, who quickly ran into the arms of Emmett. Bella was shaking on the ground and appeared to be struggling with something.

Edward turned to Seth. "What's wrong with her?"

Seth's face was now determined. "Wolves don't have the capacity to deal with human emotions. I suspect she is trying to phase back, but can't because she's too upset. Paul, help me get her outside."

Alice was worried for her friend. "Why?"

Seth sighed. "We cannot help her if we don't know what's going on. I was going to phase to try to calm her down and I don't think this house could take three wolves phasing inside of it."

Paul and Seth slowly walked towards Bella, not wanting to startle her. She didn't seem to even notice as her eyes were focused on the events taking place elsewhere. They carefully picked her up and carried her outside.

Seth turned to Paul. "Maybe I should be the only one to phase. I don't want to overwhelm her."

Paul glared at him. "Hell no. She's my sister and I want to see what's going on."

Seth sighed but decided not to argue with him anymore. Ignoring the Cullens, who stood behind them, they removed their shorts and phased.

**A/N **_Seth italics __Paul underlined italics __**Bella bold italics **__**Embry bold underlined italics**_

_Bella, honey. What happened?_

Bella didn't respond, simply saying no, no, no over and over again in her mind.

_**I'm so sorry, Bells. **_Even Embry appeared to be grief-stricken.

_What the hell happened? _Paul was beginning to lose his patience, while Seth was still trying to get through to Bella.

Embry was clearly very upset as he told them. _**Me and Quil were patrolling and our shift was almost over so I told him he could go home to Claire since she was staying at Emily's for a few days. I was just getting near to check the perimeter around Charlie's house when I smelled a leech. I howled and not too long after Sam, Jared, and Jacob showed up. As we neared the house we…smelled…blood. **_Embry let out a shuddering breath. _**We pretty much broke the door down when we smelled it. And there was a leech, with dreadlocks standing over Charlie's…body. We were too late to save him, but we took care of the leech. Sam ordered me to stay phased until I calmed down and he said that he would be calling Bella soon.**_

Inside the house, they heard a phone going off, but they ignored it for the moment. Seth walked closer to Bella and nudged her softly. _Come on babe, you have to calm down and phase back._

Paul seemed to be in too much shock to be of any help. He hadn't always had it easy but Charlie had always been there for him when things got rough for him. It was just hard to swallow that a leech had attacked someone who was close to not only him, but to most of the pack.

Bella seemed to slightly relax due to Seth's presence but made no move to phase back. _**It's all my fault, if I had just stayed behind for a bit longer, we would have been able to protect him.**_

Seth growled. _Bella, this was NOT your fault. It was the fault of that red-haired leech. _He walked over and nudged her with his nose. _We will find her and kill her for what she did. But for now, you need to phase back, babe. Please._

Not able to deny her imprint anything, she forced herself to calm down enough for her to phase back, followed by Seth and Paul.

Paul grimaced and yelled towards the house. "Can we get some clothes out here? I don't exactly enjoy seeing my sister naked!"

Seconds later, Esme came out with a handful of clothes for all of them. Keeping her eyes averted, she laid them down and quickly disappeared back into the house.

Paul sighed. "I guess we'll have to endure the stench." He picked up the clothes and beat them against the ground, as if he were trying to get rid of the smell, and handed it to Seth and Bella.

They quickly put on the clothes, and started walking back into the house. Seth put his arms around Bella as she leaned heavily against him.

They were met by the worried eyes of the Cullens. Esme looked at Bella with concern. "What happened?"

Paul couldn't control his growl. "_You _happened. If it wasn't for your filthy bloodsucking coven, none of this would have happened!"

Esme flinched and tears filled her eyes. Rosalie hissed at Paul. "Oh please, mutt. Whatever happened to Bella would have nothing to do with us; we haven't seen her in months."

Bella lifted her head and stared at Rosalie with unconcealed hatred, though there was hurt lurking beneath. "Oh so you never had any confrontations with a certain group of nomads, killed the leader, and chose not to kill his mate? Now that I think about it, maybe that's what you wanted. You probably planned for Victoria to come after me in vengeance, hoping that she'd kill me so you wouldn't have to take care of the mess you left behind. You know what, fuck the woman in my dreams; I would rather die by Victoria's hand than ever ask for the help of this coven."

Everyone stiffened in response and their gasps were heard.

Edward looked at her confusedly. "What do you mean, love? Victoria wasn't James' mate."

Jasper snorted and glanced at Bella apologetically, before narrowing his eyes at the rest of the Cullens. "I told you that she was. But none of you believed me because Edward didn't read any sort of relationship between Victoria and James. Newsflash, Edward can only hear what a person is thinking at the time, and its not like we're all constantly thinking about who our mate is, especially since James appeared to be focused on hunting Bella."

Carlisle, ashamed, apologized to Jasper. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I have only recently realized that I have relied on Edward and Alice far too much on decisions when they see or hear things only subjectively. I will try to take your expertise into account from now on."

Rosalie snorted. "What proof do we have that Bella is even telling the truth? This could be some misguided attempt on her part to bring us all back to Forks in order to win back the affections of Edward."

Seth and Paul immediately began to shake in anger and Carlisle and Esme looked disapprovingly at Rosalie.

Bella, putting a restraining hand on Seth and Paul, took a deep breath before deciding to look at the one Cullen that she retained the most respect for, Jasper. "Oh yes, I'm the one who has been begging Edward to come back to me." Her sarcasm was hard to miss. "I have a mate. My proof is that my father was killed today by Laurent." Tears filled her eyes as she continued. "My proof is the disappearances of innocent people in and near Forks and Seattle. My proof is that Victoria has been sighted and chased until she was very near the treaty line."

Though she did feel remorse for acting so rudely towards Bella, Rosalie couldn't stand the fact that Bella didn't make eye contact with her when she spoke, as if she were ignoring her presence. "What? Too scared to look me in the eye?"

Bella looked at Rosalie in exasperated amazement. "Why must you make everything about you, Rosalie? I chose not to look at you because I have absolutely no respect for you or any of you for that matter, except for Jasper. He is always looked down upon by this coven because you believe him to be the weakest among you, when he is the exact opposite."

Edward snorted. "Did you forget that he attacked you on your birthday?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him and faced the Cullens full on. "He is the strongest among you because, unlike the rest of you who only have to deal with their own bloodlust, he had to deal with all of yours. And don't pretend like any of you didn't thirst for my blood besides Carlisle, because none of you could even stand to be within the same room with me when it happened. Of course Jasper would have slip-ups; he fed from humans for decades and has to deal with all of your bloodlust every day. Instead of being treated like he is, he should be treated as your most valued coven member."

Peter started clapping. "Preach on, woman. Preach on." He was silenced by a slap to the head by Charlotte, though she didn't hide her grin. She was happy that the Cullens were finally seeing Jasper for who he truly was.

The Cullens looked at Jasper guiltily but he just shrugged it off, though a part of him was happy that Bella had stood up for him. She was more observant than he thought.

Carlisle did feel terrible about leaving Bella and about how he treated Jasper, but he was saddened at Bella's view of his family. "Bella, why do you keep referring to our family as a coven? We are a family, much more civilized than other covens."

Bella sighed with irritation. "You may think you're a family, but it's only a sad attempt to cover up the monsters you really are."

Every word Bella said hurt them and Jasper felt that she was going too far. "Now Bella, the family was miserable about leaving you. None of us were the same, Emmett considers you a sister, Alice is your best friend, and Carlisle and Esme feel like you're their daughter."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, definitely taking away some of the respect points she had given him. She raised her hand and began lowering her fingers as she talked about each of them, ticking them off one by one. "Let's see, I'll start with Carlisle. What kind of father abandons his daughter in her time of need? A _real_ father would do whatever he could to protect his daughter, no matter the circumstance. I _needed _you, my life felt as if it was collapsing around me and I NEEDED you to be my strength or even a shoulder to cry on." Carlisle, ashamed, dropped his head.

She turned to Esme. "And what kind of mother leaves her supposed daughter. A _real _mother would comfort her daughter and do whatever she could to alleviate her pain. She would be there to listen to my problems or support me in my decisions. You weren't there." Esme couldn't control her tearless sobs.

Bella faced Emmett. "You always said I was your little sister. I don't know about you, but an older brother protects their sister and would never abandon her when she needs them." Emmett's eyes were troubled and guilty.

Bella turned to Alice. "You _were_ my best friend. I use the past tense because you were my best friend up until the point that you left me. Did you know that I emailed you everyday that you were gone? I know you closed your account, but it made me feel slightly better, at least until I realized that you would never read it."

Bella looked at Edward. "And Edward I loved you so much. I was willing to give up everything for you; children, my family, friends. But you weren't even willing to consider it. You broke me and I wasn't myself until recently, when I realized that you definitely weren't worth the effort of me holding on."

Bella sighed. "Jasper and Rosalie, I imagined that one day we would become close, but that dream faded away when you left. I don't blame you for leaving at all since I was not able to have a relationship with Jasper and Rosalie obviously didn't care." She shrugged. "I don't know about you, but nothing any of you have done even remotely resembles a family at all."

Rosalie glared at Bella, furious that she had ripped apart each member of her family. "And yet you're here asking us for our help."

Bella grimaced. "Trust me when I say that it really was a last resort. For some reason, I need you to do this. I figured you'd want to finish cleaning up the mess you all started. As soon as this mess is over with, you can return to your blissfully happy lives and continue to forget that I even existed."

The Cullens wanted to argue, but finally seemed to realize that perhaps the way to make things up to Bella was to help her and to use action to show her that they still cared. Though Rosalie came off to be furious and hateful of Bella, she deep down was starting to like her.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "We will help you with this. And will hopefully gain your forgiveness. Jasper's expertise should certainly be helpful in this situation."

Bella smirked. "Ah yes, the Major and his two Captains would be incredibly useful."

Jasper as well as Peter and Charlotte turned to look at Bella in surprise. "How did you know those names?"

Bella winked at them. "I have my ways. Perhaps I'll let you in on the secret later. Besides, I'm sure Victoria has been creating newborns."

Jasper, still shocked, nodded in agreement. "That would coincide with the disappearances and how Victoria has been able to get so close to you. How did your pack subdue Laurent? He could be used to find out more information."

Paul, who had remained silent along with Seth until now, both feeling the need to let Bella get all of her pain and frustrations out, couldn't control his laughter. "Is he fucking serious? How did we subdue the leech?" Paul clutched his stomach, not able to say more.

Jasper looked at Seth for an explanation. With a slight smirk, he answered. "We destroyed him."

Suddenly, they heard a loud, keening wail come from upstairs, before a flash of white stood in front of them. It was Irina and her pain and grief were unmistakable in her eyes. She glanced at them accusingly. "You killed my _mate_?" She almost shrieked the last word.

Paul glared at her. "Oh I'm sorry. Was he a friend of yours? We normally kill the leeches that maim innocent humans."

Bella shot a look at Paul. "Must you be so insincere?" She turned to Irina. "He wasn't really your mate. And even if he was, you should be thankful you didn't have to spend the rest of your existence with such an evil, lying, backstabbing piece of shit."

Paul snorted. "And that was so much better."

Bella didn't respond as her attention was on Irina, who had lunged at her as she finished. Irina was held back as the rest of the Denalis blurred into view.

Eleazar raised an eyebrow at Carlisle. "We allow your visitors into our home and look how they treat us? By indifferently admitting to killing Irina's mate?" His anger was apparent in every word.

Bella decided to interrupt again. "Excuse me. Mr..uhh..shit..erm…"

Eleazar glared at her. "Eleazar."

Bella nodded. "Right, Eleazar. As I said before, Laurent wasn't Irina's mate."

Irina was snarling in Tanya's and Kate's grasp, ignoring the shocks Kate gave her to try to calm her down.

Eleazar sighed, secretly happy that Laurent wasn't mated to Irina. There was no mistaking Laurent's unsavory character. "And you know this how?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Well for one, a real mate couldn't leave their mate behind for any extended period of time, obviously. Let alone for another woman. As soon as a mate realizes that they have met their mate, then all other loyalties fade in comparison to it. If Laurent really was Irina's mate he would never have left her and would have actually went against Victoria rather than work with her since he knows that his mate is close to the Cullens. It's all logic, really. Plus, I have it on very good authority that Irina will find her real mate when you guys help us fight Victoria."

Peter glared at Bella. "Hey! I was going to say that!"

Bella stuck her tongue out at him. "Well too bad."

Eleazar's eyes widened. "How did you-" His eyes widened even more as he did a double-take and scrutinized her.

After a few minutes, Bella waved her hand in front of his face, ignoring Seth who tried to hold her back. "I think I broke him."

Paul glanced worriedly at Bella. "Um..Bella…how did you know that?"

Eleazar now gazed at Bella in wonder. "She's a sponge. She can use the power of anyone she comes in contact with."

Bella shrugged, unsurprised. "Tell me something I don't know."

Seth almost vibrated in his fury. His mate had hidden something from him. "Why did you not inform me of this, Bella?"

Bella sighed. "Chill, babe. I didn't know there was a name for it, but the woman in my dreams said I would be gaining more powers, so I guess this is it."

Seth narrowed his eyes at her. "We will be talking about this later."

Bella frowned but didn't argue with him. "So, can we get this show on the road now? Jasper, hit Irina with some of that mojo shit cause we need to leave and soon." Jasper obeyed her and Irina slumped in the arms of her sisters.

Peter scowled and turned to Charlotte. "Char, she's stealing my lines. It's not fair. I'm the one who reveals cryptic know-it-all shit and she's taking my job!"

Charlotte shrugged. "Maybe this is good for you. It might take down your ego a bit."

Peter pouted and then sighed. "I guess I can share, but I get the next one!"

Bella rolled her eyes and walked over to their bags, grabbing the cell phone they'd brought. It had ten missed calls. "I'd better call Sam back and tell him that we're on the way."

**A/N Yes Bella is really OOC but I really can't stand that she had no backbone in the books. I know I made Rosalie sound like a huge bitch but don't worry she's had a reality check and while she will still be a bitch, she'll be a better bitch? Ah well, you'll just have to wait and see. I know Seth is usually pretty laid-back, but come on, he's staying in a house with a bunch of vamps, two of which are human-drinkers, plus he's got Paul breathing down his neck, I think he's allowed to be a bit stressed and OOC. Next chapter, they'll be back in Forks and they'll have to learn how to get along. And maybe more of Bella's powers become known XD Review please!**


	16. Sister Whipped

**A/N I know you guys are extremely pissed because I haven't updated in so long, but what with finals and a shitload of personal issues, I just haven't had time to update XD But I'm back so hopefully my updating won't be so infrequent. So please forgive me *puppy dog eyes* …and I may have a little present for you in this chapter…I hope you like a little lemonade ;) Thanks for all the alerts and favorites and reviews, I enjoy every single one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does!**

_Previously_

_Eleazar now gazed at Bella in wonder. "She's a sponge. She can use the power of anyone she comes in contact with."_

_Bella shrugged, unsurprised. "Tell me something I don't know."_

_Seth almost vibrated in his fury. His mate had hidden something from him. "Why did you not inform me of this, Bella?"_

_Bella sighed. "Chill, babe. I didn't know there was a name for it, but the woman in my dreams said I would be gaining more powers, so I guess this is it."_

_Seth narrowed his eyes at her. "We will be talking about this later."_

_Bella frowned but didn't argue with him. "So, can we get this show on the road now? Jasper, hit Irina with some of that mojo shit cause we need to leave and soon." Jasper obeyed her and Irina slumped in the arms of her sisters._

_Peter scowled and turned to Charlotte. "Char, she's stealing my lines. It's not fair. I'm the one who reveals cryptic know-it-all shit and she's taking my job!"_

_Charlotte shrugged. "Maybe this is good for you. It might take down your ego a bit."_

_Peter pouted and then sighed. "I guess I can share, but I get the next one!"_

_Bella rolled her eyes and walked over to their bags, grabbing the cell phone they'd brought. It had ten missed calls. "I'd better call Sam back and tell him that we're on the way." _

Chapter Fifteen: Sister-Whipped

After a rather long talk with Sam as to how they would proceed as well as his need to repeatedly apologize for something he couldn't control, they were all ready to set off back to Forks.

Irina was still grieving, but thankfully stopped trying to attack them as she slowly came to the realization that Laurent was indeed, not her mate. Nevertheless, the Denalis agreed to help them if only to ensure that Irina met her true mate. They had decided that they would drive back to Forks, however, so that they could bring the Cullens' things along with some of their own, as they weren't sure how long they would be staying.

Bella, Seth, and Paul would be running there with the Cullens and the Whitlocks. Seth and Paul weren't exactly happy about the company but one look from Bella made them act somewhat cordial to the Cullens.

As they readied themselves to leave, Paul began removing his pants so that he could phase. Bella was starting to do the same, when Seth stopped her, not wanting anyone to see his mate naked except for himself. He started to pull her a little way's away, away from everyone else's view.

Rosalie huffed. "Where are you two going?"

Seth quickly thought up an excuse. "We're going to check the perimeter before we start moving. Wouldn't want vamps attacking us while we run." With that said, he grabbed Bella's hand and continued to go deeper into the trees.

A bunch of 'yeah rights' and 'mmhmms' were heard at their backs along with Paul threatening Seth if he tried anything with his sister. All were ignored.

Bella rolled her eyes but was secretly turned on by his possessiveness. Seth's eyes darkened as he smelled his mate's arousal and he slowly crept towards her. "Do you like it when I order you around, Isabella?"

Bella decided to be defiant and lifted up her chin. "No. And if you think I'm going to obey your every command, you're very mistaken."

Seth inhaled deeply and backed her into a tree, his lips at her ear. "Doesn't _smell _like you don't like it."

Bella shivered slightly and her panties dampened even more. He smirked against her skin and began to kiss down her neck. Bella moaned and her hands gripped his hair tightly.

Seth's hands began to trail down her hips and he lifted her up, causing Bella to yip as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Seth's darkened eyes made contact with Bella's. "Can I mark you, Bella?"

Bella slowly nodded, not knowing exactly what he had in mind, but feeling as if she would burst if Seth didn't do something to alleviate the ache she was beginning to feel.

Seth inhaled once more, her scent practically driving him insane. All he could think was MINE MINE MINE! And that he needed to claim his mate in some way, so that the other males would know that she was his.

His lips were soon at her neck as he began to suck and slightly bite her soft skin, causing Bella to moan as he marked a sensitive spot.

Not wanting to be the only one receiving pleasure, Bella got a glint in her eye as she remembered something she had read. Apparently, there were certain areas on the male body that were extremely sensitive and she decided that she would test it out.

Readjusting her legs more securely around him, slyly grinding into him a little, she leaned in and gently took his earlobe into her mouth, sucking lightly.

Seth immediately let out the sexiest little growl and almost slammed her into the tree. Panting slightly, he seemed to fight for control. "You really are playing dirty, aren't you?"

Bella winked. "I just wanted to make you lose control a little..you seem a bit…tense."

He leaned in even closer if that were possible. "If you do that again, I might not be able to stop myself. Do you feel what you do to me?" He grinded into her to prove his point.

She was the one getting flustered now. "Please..Seth."

Seth smirked. "Please, what Bella?" He placed his hand on her center, practically able to feel the wetness and the warmth, almost made him loose focus.

Bella was unconsciously moving on his hand, the ache becoming almost unbearable.

Seth chuckled, knowing he would give her what she wanted, but that she wasn't ready to go all the way yet. His lips quickly met hers and he kissed her passionately, biting on her lower lip gently until she opened it before exploring her mouth, while he simultaneously grinded into her.

Bella's moans were getting louder as the heat began to build up even more. She felt like she would burst with the pleasure.

She jumped as she felt his fingers creep into her shorts and pulled them down slightly. Seth waited until she relaxed to continue.

He was just about to really make her beg and moan, when they heard Paul's voice in the distance.

Bella immediately jumped off of Seth, searching for the tank top that had somehow come off during their ministrations. She cursed as she saw it in the distance, in shreds.

Seth merely chuckled as he saw the flustered Bella run around, trying to find her clothes before her brother got any nearer.

Bella glared at him. "Aren't you going to help?"

Seth shrugged. "I'm just admiring the view."

Bella rolled her eyes and decided that there was nothing she could do but to just wear the sports bra and shorts she had on. This was her normal attire when she went running, anyway. How she would explain why her tank top mysteriously disappeared, was another question.

Sighing and turning to Seth, she smirked at him as she heard her brother coming ever nearer.

He raised an eyebrow in question and she nodded at the bulge in his pants. "I wouldn't want Paul catching you with that. He might be suspicious with what we were doing."

Seth looked scared for a moment before he controlled his expression. "I'm not the one with sex hair."

Bella cursed again, but it was too late to do anything about it as Paul strolled through the trees with the Cullens behind him.

Paul's eyes immediately went from Bella, who was obviously flustered, to a seemingly at ease Seth. "What's taken you two so long?" The suspicion in his eyes was undeniable.

Bella's eyes widened. "What do you mean? We've been…making sure there were no vamps in the area…"

Peter grinned wickedly, seeing this as a chance to get back at Bella for stealing his gift. "Oh really? Then why is your shirt in shreds?" He held it up as evidence.

Bella glared at him furiously but fixed her expression to one of innocence as she saw Paul immediately glower at Seth. "I guess I phased too fast, it must have ripped in the process. You know how angry new wolves can get, right Pauly?"

Peter decided to add even more fire to the mood Paul was in. He mock-gasped. "Bella…is that? Sex hair?"

Growls began to rumble in Paul's chest. "How did that happen, Bella?"

Bella pretended to look confused. "Sex hair? I was running, the wind must have tousled my hair."

Paul was satisfied with her answer and walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Ya had me worried there for a second, sis."

Just as he was about to pull away from her, he stiffened and sniffed her. He started to shake and stepped back, gritting his teeth as he fought for control. "Bella, is that a _hickey _on your neck? And why do you smell like sex?"

He began to shake even more, especially when he said the last word. His hands were twitching as he turned to Seth, clearly imagining wringing Seth's neck. "Did you do that?"

Bella snorted and answered him without thinking. "No. I just let random guys suck on my neck. _Of course he did it._"

Paul was now stalking towards Seth now and Seth still surprisingly, looked completely at ease.

Bella hurried to stand between the two and narrowed her eyes at Paul. "Calm down, Paul. Do you see me getting angry at all the chicks you sleep with and beating them up for it?"

Paul shook his head. "It's not the _same_. You're my little sister. And I will not have Seth screwing you in the forest like an animal."

Rosalie snorted. "Last I checked, you are an animal."

Bella raised an eyebrow in her direction. "I've got a lighter. Don't make me use it on you before the fun's even started."

Rosalie immediately shut up, not knowing if she was serious or not.

She turned back to Paul. "And we didn't have sex. Seth respects me more than that, you should know."

Paul grimaced. "Then why do you smell like sex?"

Bella smiled sheepishly. "We may have fooled around a little."

Jasper smirked and glanced at Seth. "Must not have amounted to much. You both feel very…frustrated."

Seth glared at him for airing out their private business. "Obviously, due to Paul's overprotective brother routine, we weren't able to finish."

Peter scoffed. "It's okay. If you need some pointers in pleasing your woman, just ask me or Jasper. Us Whitlocks are known for our..talents."

Seth's usual calm demeanor bristled as he took this as an insult. "I assure you, I am very well educated in satisfying my mate. I do have brothers, you know. The pack mind leaves little to the imagination."

Carlisle sighed. "I would much appreciate it if we didn't discuss my daughter's sex life." Both he and Esme looked uncomfortable with the topic and Edward was downright sickened.

Bella scoffed. "I hav-_had _a father, and you will certainly never replace him. So I would much appreciate it if we could get a move on." The grief of what happened to her father crashed down on her again.

Her tone brought a sense of seriousness to the group and without further ado, Bella, Paul, and Seth phased while the Cullens and Whitlocks waited patiently before they both took off.

(~=~=~=~=~=~)

Sam paced impatiently as he and the other wolves waited for the rest of the pack and the Cullens to arrive at the treaty line. It had broken his heart when Bella had found out about her father the way she did. No matter what she said, he would always feel responsible for the death of her father.

He knew he should have kept tighter patrols around the Swans' house, but since there had been no signs of Victoria ever going near their house, he hadn't been too worried about it. As the Alpha, he was responsible for the patrols and for the protection of unsuspecting humans, and he had failed.

Rather than dwell on it too much, he had vowed that from then on, he would do everything in his power to bring down Victoria. She would not be escaping so easily from them this time.

A part of him was somewhat happy about the fact that the Cullens would bring more numbers to their fight, the other, however, wasn't so ecstatic as he pondered what effect their return would have on Bella, one of their newest pack mates and someone that he loved like a little sister.

Another even smaller part of him, wished that Bella wouldn't give in to the Cullens' lies and affections and therefore accept them as if nothing ever happened. He brushed this thought aside with a snort. Bella was a part of the Pack, it was ingrained in her to remain loyal to only her Pack; no matter what previous attachments she had to the Cullens, she would think of the Pack first and foremost.

Sam stood up straighter as Embry came rushing over, quickly slipping on a pair of sweats, out of breath not because of exertion, rather excitement. "They'll be here in minutes."

In response, Jared, Quil, Jacob, and Embry took a more defensive stance around their Alpha, showing not only their united front but their strength in that they could protect themselves from any attack. Though they were not in their wolf forms, it didn't subtract from their intimidating presence.

The pack relaxed slightly as they saw Paul and Seth at the front of the Cullens, clearly not viewing them as a threat since they confidently had their backs to them. Paul and Seth quickly phased back, pulling on their own sweats, not seeming to care if the Cullens saw them undressed.

It took Sam a few seconds to realize that one of their own was missing. "Where's Bella?"

No one had a chance to respond before Bella came bounding out of the trees. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Sammy. I didn't want anyone getting a peek of the goods is all."

Paul snorted. "You had no such trouble with Seth."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him and hit him upside the head with a resounding smack. "We talked about this Paul."

Paul looked like he wanted to say something more but one look from Bella shut him up.

Quil whistled. "Damn B, you got him trained already?"

Paul growled at Quil, but Bella ignored him and squealed, running over to Quil and jumping into his arms. "Oh Quil, I've missed you so much!"

Quil winked at Seth and held her closer, slapping her butt before setting her on her feet. "I know you want me B, but I thought we were keeping this a secret from Seth."

Seth growled lowly, but Bella just laughed. "We have definitely missed your humor, that's for sure, Quil."

Quil mumbled that he wasn't joking under his breath, but Bella ignored him.

Jared sighed loudly. "Bella, why does Quil and Seth get to cop a feel, but not me or anyone else?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Three reasons. For one, Seth is my imprint so he's privilege to 'cop a feel' whenever he wants." She stopped to wink at Seth. "Secondly, Quil is a jokester; he doesn't mean anything by it." Quil snorted but chose not to say anything. "And thirdly, and perhaps most importantly, I don't think Kim would appreciate it, plus once you got a feel of this, I wouldn't want to ruin you for any other woman."

A bunch of drawn out 'Oh's' and 'Burns' were yelled after she finished talking, while Jared looked a mixture of admonished and amused.

The Cullens were mildly amused but there was an undertone of sadness in that they'd never seen this more joking side of Bella and that she seemed to be very close to everyone in the Pack to be able to joke that way and not offend. Yet, they remained silent, not wanting to ruin the shaky relationship they had with Bella.

Edward seemed to have no such qualms as he was the first to speak up. "Bella, love. Do not speak that way. It is very unbecoming of a lady to speak that way."

Emmett groaned, knowing that that was definitely not the right thing to say at this moment. _See_, he could be smart and sensitive to the ways of women.

Bella took several deep breaths to control herself before she ripped him to pieces. With a voice that was clearly a forced calm, Bella responded. "Eddie, what did I tell you about calling me love?"

Edward looked confused.

She continued. "I believe that I said something along the lines of 'if you called me 'love' one more time, I'd kick your ass'."

Bella slowly started walking towards him, while he backed away with each step she took. "Now, I'm not going to _really _kick you ass, because I know you're a nosy bastard and can't seem to understand anything from someone who's mind you can't read. So I'll just give you a somewhat painful reminder."

Before anyone could stop her, Bella seemed to dash across the line and with one swoop, punched Edward with such force, that he flew several feet away and knocked a couple of trees down.

Bella then almost skipped back across the line and retook her place next to Quil. "You'd do best to remember not to call me love next time, won't you, Eddie?"

Emmett started clapping. "I can't remember the last time that Edward had his ass handed to him…oh wait, that was you that time too wasn't it?"

Bella allowed for a smile to break across her face and Emmett had to restrain himself from doing a fist pump at the progress he'd just made with someone he still considered his little sister.

Sam cleared his throat so they could get down to business, though it did sound strangely like it was covering a laugh. Paul and Seth immediately crossed back over the treaty line, taking their places in the pack's united front as they all took on more serious expressions.

Sam spoke up, his voice deep and commanding, making it hard not to listen to his every word. "As I'm sure Bella has informed you, Victoria is back and it appears she is making more of your kind due to the disappearances that are being reported."

Rosalie huffed. "So what do you need us for?"

Carlisle shot her a disapproving look and turned to Sam apologetically. "What Rosalie _meant _to ask is how can we be of help to you?"

Sam sighed, running his hands through his short hair. "We have someone patrolling at all times around La Push and Forks, but there is still the issue that more and more vampires are being created. Plus, I figured you should have a hand in ending the mess that you created." Sam's hard gaze was centered on Carlisle accusingly.

Carlisle coughed and turned to the rest of the pack, though his eyes were on Bella. "If we had known that Victoria would come back for Bella, I assure you, we would have never left. I apologized to Bella already for listening to my son in a matter that never should have been his decision in the first place and I will forever be sorry for that. We will help you take care of this, but we have taken the liberties of calling in the assistance of some close friends of ours."

Sam immediately bristled. "Are they human drinkers?"

Carlisle's eyes flashed to Bella, Paul and Seth for help, but they remained silent with slight smirks on their faces. They wanted to see how the doctor explained this to Sam. "Well, yes. We have another coven that we are very close to who share a similar diet to us. But, Jasper's brother and his wife have agreed to help us, and they are human drinkers."

Sam was almost shaking with anger. "We do not accept the help of human drinkers!"

Peter and Charlotte had been in the shadows, knowing that the tricky part would be to convince the Alpha that their help would be beneficial to this fight.

Peter stepped forward, keeping Charlotte slightly behind him. "I assure you that we only drink from criminals, people who shouldn't be allowed to remain in the world. We would also be very helpful in the fight in that we have experience with newborns, along with Jasper."

Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Newborns?"

Peter nodded. "It is what we call newly changed vampires. They are faster and stronger than older vampires and we can teach you how they must be fought."

Sam seemed to deliberate for a moment before he straightened even more. "All right, we will accept your help on one condition; you may not hunt in Forks or La Push."

Peter and Charlotte nodded in acquiescence, but apparently it was too much for Jacob as he shook in anger. "WHAT? You're going to allow these leeches to help Bella after everything they did to her!"

Sam glared at Jacob. "Jacob we need their help, and after that, if Bella still wants a relationship with them, then that's her business. I will not control her decisions." He gave him a pointed look, silently reminding him about someone else who had tried to control her life.

Bella snorted. "Not fucking likely."

Sam smiled slightly, knowing that she may disagree now, but she still loved the Cullens deeply.

Jacob backed down, but there was still an anger in his eyes that he couldn't hide. That would not be the last they heard this conversation, that's for sure.

Sam turned back to the Cullens. "We will be going now."

Jasper spoke up before they left. "We should train together as soon as possible. How does tomorrow night at 8 sound? Do you know the clearing a few miles from here?"

Sam nodded. "We will be there."

The pack was about to turn to leave when Esme realized something. "Bella, now that your father is gone, you have no place to stay. You shouldn't be alone now. We would love it if you stayed with us." Her eyes were hopeful while Rosalie looked none too pleased.

Bella grimaced. "No, thank you. I don't think I could handle the smell. Besides, I'll be staying with Paul; I've got a room at his place."

Venom tears filled Esme's eyes but she said nothing as Bella walked away, her hands clasped with Seth's as she walked back to La Push.

**A/N See! No cliffy! I know Seth seemed extremely possessive at the beginning, but you have to remember that not only is his mate being confronted with her ex-boyfriend, but said ex-boyfriend still loves her. Plus, he's newly imprinted and a horny wolf, so go figure lol. And don't you love how Bella puts Paul in his place; he's definitely sister-whipped! I know that Bella is being mean to the Cullens, but if my family left me, I'd be pissed as hell. But she's slowly cracking so we'll see what happens. Next chapter will be training and we'll see what happens when you get a group of vamps together with a bunch of angry wolves.**


	17. Newborn Fighting for Dummies

**A/N So this be the new chapter. I was actually planning on updating this on Thursday, but as you all know, I live in San Diego so was unfortunately effected by the blackout. Even more unfortunately, I was working on my two other stories at the time, so lost most of those chapters. Those stories will be updated either tomorrow or Monday. I'm probably going to be updating on my stories either once a week or once every two weeks, depending on my schedule. So this is the training chapter and we'll see if the wolves are really as untrained as the Cullens think XD Mwaha! Enjoy and review please! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously_

_Jasper spoke up before they left. "We should train together as soon as possible. How does tomorrow night at 8 sound? Do you know the clearing a few miles from here?"_

_Sam nodded. "We will be there."_

_The pack was about to turn to leave when Esme realized something. "Bella, now that your father is gone, you have no place to stay. You shouldn't be alone now. We would love it if you stayed with us." Her eyes were hopeful while Rosalie looked none too pleased._

_Bella grimaced. "No, thank you. I don't think I could handle the smell. Besides, I'll be staying with Paul; I've got a room at his place."_

_Venom tears filled Esme's eyes but she said nothing as Bella walked away, her hands clasped with Seth's as she walked back to La Push._

Chapter Sixteen: Newborn Fighting for Dummies

Bella grimaced as she felt someone softly shaking her awake. She had decided to sleep in since she hadn't really gotten that much sleep at the Cullen's, what with the smell and all. As soon as they had agreed where to meet, she had went to Paul's house and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

She faintly remembered Seth kissing her cheek and saying he was going back to his house, as his mom hadn't seen him in a few days. Sue was, of course, in on the secret, but was worried all the same.

Now back to who was shaking her awake. Their hands were the same temperature as hers, so she knew they had to be someone from the pack. They were gently shaking her awake, so it had to be Seth, Paul or Sam, since the other guys would have just tipped her out of the bed. Plus, she felt a slight tingle of electricity, so it could only be one person. Seth.

Smiling now, she blearily opened her eyes and slowly lifted herself up until she was leaning against the headboard. "Is there a reason why you've decided to wake me up so early in the morning?"

Seth chuckled. "Morning?"

Bella nodded sleepily. "See, it's still dark outside."

He laughed harder. "That's because it's _nighttime_. And we're latefor the meeting. Apparently, Paul came in to wake you up an hour ago, but it seems you went back to sleep. So they sent me back here to get you up."

Bella jumped up. She vaguely remembered Paul's voice, but sleep had captured her attention at the time. "Shit! I slept for almost 12 hours!" She quickly got out of bed and scrambled to find something to wear before heading towards the bathroom to shower. "I'll be out in ten minutes!"

Seth shook his head, but waited patiently for her to come out.

Stumbling out of the shower, Bella slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank before deciding to forgo shoes. She would end up phasing anyway.

She rushed back into her room to see Seth staring off into the distance with a slight smile on his face. Walking over to him, she kissed the corner of his mouth. "Thinking of me, I hope."

Seth grinned and pulled her in for a deeper kiss, only stopping when she was out of breath. "Always."

Bella placed her hand on her chest to calm her breathing, shooting him a mock glare. "You did that on purpose."

Seth winked at her. "What can I say? I like making you pant for me."

Bella got a wicked glint in her eye and stood up on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Baby, there are many _other _ways you can make me pant for you." She pulled away, but not before sucking his earlobe between her lips.

His eyes darkened and he looked ready to tackle her onto the bed to do those very things.

Bella smirked. "But, we _really_ should be getting to this meeting, don't you think?"

Seth growled. "You will definitely be paying for that one later."

She smiled wider, dragging him towards the door and then outside. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

Bella showed up, not fazed at all that she was well beyond being fashionably late. She had decided to ride Seth there, figuring that she would remain human to keep the peace until they actually started fighting.

Quil jeered at her. "You sure do ride Seth a lot, don't you Bella?"

She smirked. "What can I say? I like it rough."

Paul covered his ears, repeating 'Too much information' over and over. Sam just looked nauseous.

The Cullens seemed to be a bit disgruntled, while both Quil's and Jared's mouths had dropped open.

Bella burst out laughing. "Really guys? I haven't done it with Seth yet. Besides, if we had, we would never have managed to get here."

Edward looked like he wanted to make another comment about Bella's behavior, but wisely remained silent after Jasper shook his head at him.

Sam cleared his throat. "Now that Bella has finally decided to grace us with her presence, let's get started."

Bella grinned and leaped off Seth's back.

Edward sputtered. "You're not planning on allowing her to fight, are you?"

Bella narrowed her eyes. "He's not _allowing _me to do anything. It's my _choice_. Something you obviously know nothing about. As part of the pack, it is my duty to defend my tribe."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am not denying you your independence, merely stating that as a new werewolf, you can hardly be controlled enough to effectively fight."

Several face palms and muttered 'idiots' resounded on both sides of the clearing.

Bella shook slightly. "Oh, so you think that I can't fight, huh Eddie?"

Edward sighed. "I'm sure you'll be able to protect yourself somewhat with the pack mind."

Bella saw red. "Oh hell no! That's it!" She glowered at him. "Eddie, who's your so-called 'best fighter'?" She even went so far as to use air quotes.

Edward smiled condescendingly. "Jasper. But Bella, it would be impossible for you to beat him."

Bella growled at him. "Wanna bet?" She gestured at Jasper. "Bring it on Emo-Boy." Not only would this wipe that smirk off Edward's face, but it would also prove that the Cullens' gifts weren't everything.

Jasper shrugged and stepped closer. "I won't go easy on you."

Bella grinned. "Didn't plan on it." She quickly phased into her wolf, not caring about the shredding of her clothes.

Seth was a little uneasy about his mate fighting, but he knew she could handle herself. Besides, it was pretty hot to see Bella fight.

Jasper and Bella circled each other. He had a calculating look on his face, while her lips were curled back in a snarl, giving in to her instincts. She waited for him to make the first move, and he seemed to do the same. Finally, after much circling, he lunged towards her, and she easily sidestepped him, searching for his weaknesses.

Seeing an opening, Jasper struck, causing Bella to crash into a nearby tree. She quickly jumped back up, snarling angrily at him.

_Use his gift against him._ Bella growled. This would be rather easy. She brought forth the emotions she had felt when they had left her.

Jasper immediately fell to his knees, and her sharp teeth were at his neck in seconds, one paw holding him down. Seeing that he was clearly in a lot of pain, she let up her emotions, howling in victory.

Paul scoffed. "_That _was your best fighter? Next."

Bella huffed in agreement, letting Jasper up and waiting patiently. Jasper stood up, slightly confused, but accepting his loss. The Cullens seemed wary of her now. If she could take down Jasper in seconds, she would be well prepared for the battle.

Peter stepped into Jasper's place. "Excuse my brother. He is a little rusty. I'll give you more of a challenge."

Bella chuckled, her laughs coming out as barks. She could tell that Peter was cocky and it wouldn't be too hard to manipulate this to her advantage.

She let him take a few swipes at her, pretending to let him win just until he got too confident. Peter sighed. "I guess it was pure luck that made you beat Jasper."

She ignored him, waiting until he came at her again to suddenly tackle him and place her teeth at his throat, effectively taking him off guard.

Peter looked shocked for a moment before sulking off to Char's side, a frown on his face.

Sam smiled proudly at Bella. "Now that we've proven that Bella can kick all of your asses, please inform us of what more we need to know."

Jasper stepped forward, "As I mentioned before, newborns fight much differently than more experienced vampires. They're uncontrolled and erratic; most of their fighting is ruled completely by instinct."

He motioned to Emmett. "Emmett is the best example of how a newborn will attack." He ignored the loud protest from Emmett and turned to face him. "You haven't proved me wrong so far."

Emmett laughed. "Oh, it's on brother!" He sank into a crouch and slowly began to circle around Jasper. No one made a move for a few seconds until Emmett made a lunge for Jasper, his hands reaching out to grab him.

Jasper easily side-stepped him and tsked. "You are too straight-forward in your attacks."

Emmett growled and lunged once more. Jasper stayed in place until he seemed to be caught, then in a quick maneuver, flitted behind Emmett's back and tackled him to the ground, his teeth at his throat. "And apparently easily controlled through emotion."

Jasper stood to his feet, brushing the dirt off his clothes. "As I said before, newborns always go for the easy attack and are ruled almost completely by their emotions, which is why it's hard to control them."

Jared looked confused. "If they're so uncontrollable, how do they organize into an army?"

Jasper's eyes seemed far away, as if he were reliving something. "They are promised more blood if they defeat another army or coven."

The pack was in an uproar over this. To have so many newborns come close to their territory just to feed from the area made it hard to stay put. Even the unphased members of the pack seemed to be on the brink of phasing.

Jasper immediately sent out calming waves to try to get the pack to settle down. "The sooner we train and prepare for their arrival, the more chance we'll have of stopping them."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I would appreciate it if you didn't use your…gift…on my pack."

Jasper grimaced, clearly not pleased. He knew that though they were working together now, as soon as this was over, they would be enemies once more. And he didn't like that his enemies would have insight into their strengths. "Bella told you what our gifts are?"

Sam nodded. "Bella is a part of our pack. Her loyalty lies with us."

Bella huffed in agreement and looked in Leah's direction pleadingly. Leah seemed disgruntled, but held out a leg. Bella glanced at Jared, tilting her head in Leah's direction.

Jared frowned. "Why do I-" He muttered under his breath and quickly untied something from Leah's leg before walking back over to Bella.

Seth growled and blocked Bella from view. There was a tell-tale shimmer in the air as she phased back and quickly pulled on the summer dress.

As soon as he was satisfied that she was dressed, Seth too phased back and put on his sweats.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Oh, so I have to be hidden from view when I dress, but you can just show yourself to the whole goddamn world!"

Seth sighed. "Your ex-boyfriend is here, and he's clearly still in love with you, so excuse me if I don't want him catching a peek."

Bella raised her eyebrow. "And what's your excuse?"

Seth shrugged. "I don't see any of my ex-girlfriends here."

Bella's mouth opened and closed a few times before she could speak. "You didn't tell me you'd had other girlfriends!"

Seth winked at her. "To be honest, babe. When we're together, we don't do much talking."

Paul growled and had to be held back from Seth by Jacob, of all people.

She reddened, clearly embarrassed. "Don't be expecting _that _to happen any time soon."

Jared and Quil stood off to the side, sniggering and watching them as if they were in a tennis match.

Peter stage-whispered to the Cullens. "It seems the sexual frustration is becoming too much. I suggest he fuck her and be done with it. She'll definitely be more even-tempered after that."

Edward looked disgusted and Rosalie grimaced. "Must you be so crass? I don't even want to think of her sleeping with that _dog_."

Bella broke away from her argument with Seth to glare at Rosalie. "I'm a _dog _as well Rosalie. And I'm sure having sex with Seth will be much more enjoyable than having a popsicle shoved between my legs. Not that I would know of course, but you _do _have cold skin." She added the last sentence when she heard Seth's rumbling growls. "You know, I _really _feel sorry for Emmett, he has to stick it in an icebox every night. And without the comfort of someone who actually has a heart after he's left unsatisfied."

Rosalie tried to lunge for Bella but was held back by Emmett.

Carlisle interrupted them before it went any farther. "Perhaps we should end this for tonight. How about we meet again tomorrow night, same time?" With a nod from Sam he continued. "Alice and Jasper would like to accompany your wolves on patrols today if that's all right?"

Sam grudgingly agreed and they parted ways.

* * *

Paul was going out tonight and apparently felt the need to lay some ground rules out for Bella while he was gone. Or maybe just one.

"I don't want Sethto set one _foot_ through this door, Bella. Swear to me he won't…please. For my peace of mind."

Bella smirked and raised one hand. "I solemnly swear to not let my imprint set one foot through the door, while my overprotective big brother goes out to fuck a nameless white girl."

Paul, satisfied, shot her the same grin. "Why does she have to be a nameless white girl?"

Bella chuckled. "Nameless because you most likely won't remember her name in the morning and she's definitely a white girl because every other girl on this rez wouldn't be dumb enough to sleep with you."

Paul clutched his heart. "You wound me."

Bella smiled wider. "And yet you still don't deny it."

Paul shrugged and gave her one last hug before rushing out the door.

Bella waited until she heard him pulling out of the driveway before she ran to the phone, dialing the numbers she now knew by heart.

"He gone?"

"Yup."

"I'll be right over."

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Come through my window."

She hung up and ran to her room, quickly sliding her window up. Seth arrived moments later, easily jumping through it and landing on the balls of his feet. "Is there a reason why I had to come through the window?"

Bella seemed preoccupied with his abs that were clenching with each panting breath.

"Bella?"

She shook her head and looked up at his laughing eyes. "Huh?"

"Window?"

Bella's eyes twinkled. "He said you couldn't come through the door. He said nothing about you coming through the window."

Seth stalked towards her. "I like the way you think."

She grinned. "Really?" She stood up until her lips were at his ear, now whispering. "Because now I'm thinking about licking something long and hard until I have to suck harder just to _really_ get the flavor out. Interested?"

Seth had been hardening with every word she said and his eyes were darkened. "Hell _yeah_."

Bella brightened and pulled out a large lollipop excitedly. "Really? Because I've been waiting to eat this since I bought it yesterday."

Seth growled and tackled her to the bed. "You. Are. Such. A. Tease." He punctuated each word with a kiss on her neck.

Her eyes darkened as well, her panties dampening. "Are you going to _punish_ me?"

His pants tightened even more, if that were possible. "Bella, when the time's right, and I _really_ hope it's soon, I'm going to lead you to the brink over and over until you're begging me for a release. Then I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to see straight or walk for a few days. And when I mark you, everyone is gonna know that you're mine and no one else's."

He leaned down and began to kiss her passionately, practically groaning when she gave him access to her mouth. Her taste was addicting to him, like a mixture between sugar and her natural flavor, entirely irresistible. When she was panting for breath, his lips trailed down her neck, getting to a spot that she found extremely sensitive and sucking hard.

Bella moaned, her arousal filling the air. "Seth, I don't want to wait any longer. I love you and I'm ready. Plus, we can hardly be interrupted. Paul probably won't be back until the meeting tomorrow night and the others are either patrolling or with their imprints. Please Seth!"

Seth looked at her seriously. "Are you sure, Bella?"

Bella nodded emphatically. "Yes! I love you. I want you. Now please do _something_!"

Seth didn't respond, only leaning closer to begin a very long, but sure to be pleasure-filled night.

**A/N Yes, I know. I'm evil for cutting it off there, but it will be a **_**very **_**good next chapter. The more reviews I get, the juicier it'll be XD **


	18. Caught in the Act

**A/N I won't say much, cuz I know y'all just want to read the lemony goodness up ahead, you pervs ;D So enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. And I might send you a naked Seth…naw, I think I'll keep him XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously_

_Bella moaned, her arousal filling the air. "Seth, I don't want to wait any longer. I love you and I'm ready. Plus, we can hardly be interrupted. Paul probably won't be back until the meeting tomorrow night and the others are either patrolling or with their imprints. Please Seth!"_

_Seth looked at her seriously. "Are you sure, Bella?"_

_Bella nodded emphatically. "Yes! I love you. I want you. Now please do __something__!"_

_Seth didn't respond, only leaning closer to begin a very long, but sure to be pleasure-filled night._

Chapter Seventeen: Caught in the Act

As their lips met, everything seemed much more intense. This time, they knew that there were no boundaries and that made their wolves all the more ecstatic. Their kisses became frantic as Bella wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and pulled his body fully on top of hers.

Seth kissed down her throat when they became breathless and Bella found herself putting a hand to his chest to stop him. "Wait."

Seth stopped immediately, looking up in surprise. "I thought you were ready?"

Bella's lust-filled eyes met his. "I am, I just think we're both wearing way too much clothes."

And with that, she slid from under him, making sure to brush up against his rather large _problem_. Winking at him, she quickly took off her own clothes until she was bare before him.

Seth's eyes darkened even more and he quickly got rid of his shorts, smirking when Bella's eyes widened at the size of his cock. "See something you like?"

Bella straightened her face and licked her lips. "Mm-hmm."

With a wicked glint in her eye, she pushed an all too willing Seth onto the bed and began to kiss his neck, whispering in his ear. "I definitely see something I'd like to _lick_."

Seth groaned as Bella began to kiss his neck, then his chest, until she got to his abs. He could smell her getting wetter, which made him harden even more. He tensed as she began to lick his abs, moaning as she did so. "Mmmm, Seth. You taste so good." She began to nibble slightly as she continued her descent, making Seth growl and fight to hold himself still. When she got to his thighs, she licked and sucked every area but where he wanted her most, getting closer and closer to his cock. "Bella…" He almost growled. She smiled. "No patience at all, I see."

Before he could respond, she had taken a long, experimental lick down his length, causing him to clench his fists to stop himself from grabbing her hair and simply fucking her mouth. She smirked and took a swipe at the pre-cum on his head before taking him in her mouth and sucking lightly. He let out a guttural moan, which caused her to get even wetter and to suck him harder. "God, Bella. Fuck! So warm!"

She smiled wider and took even more of him in, her hands grasping what she couldn't fit into her mouth. Seth was letting out a stream of curses, and his hands found their way to her hair, tugging it lightly. Encouraged, Bella sucked harder, bobbing up and down and scraping her teeth gently as she came down. Seth's cursing got louder. "Shit! Bella! I'm gonna…" She sucked even harder, grabbing his balls and squeezing them and he couldn't hold on any longer. He came and Bella swallowed every bit of his release.

Seth panted for a few minutes while Bella sat back on her heels, clearly pleased with herself.

Seth's eyes met hers with a raised eyebrow. "As good as that felt, don't think I forgot about your punishment. Lay back against the headboard and spread your legs."

Bella grew wetter as she heard his commanding tone and Seth's nose flared at the smell. She followed his instructions and spread her legs, moaning as the cold air hit her enflamed pussy.

Seth let her lie there for a moment before kissing her passionately, pulling away after a few minutes. "I believe I promised to bring you to the brink over and over before allowing you to cum."

Bella's pleading eyes met his, but he shook his head. "Uh-uh, this will teach you not to be such a tease." He leaned forward to kiss her again and she got so lost in the kiss, that she jumped when she felt two of his fingers enter her. He left them there until she had adjusted and then he started thrusting them in and out, mimicking the movements that he hoped his cock would be making soon. Bella let out a long, drawn out moan as his thumb began to massage her bundle of nerves simultaneously.

Seth stared into her eyes. "Do you like when I finger-fuck you? Huh? Do you like feeling my long fingers go in and out of your pussy as you clench around them? God you're so wet. Do you like it when I talk dirty?"

Every word he said, only made Bella moan louder and she felt herself approaching the edge quicker. Just as she was about to cum, he stopped immediately and her eyes snapped open as the pleasure stopped.

Seth didn't even look apologetic as he pulled his fingers out of her pussy and licked them, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Goddamn you taste good. Like cherries and cream. But I think I'll taste more."

He kissed down her body and began to lick her outer lips, but not going where she wanted him the most. "Please, Seth!" He winked at her. "Patience, Bella, patience." Not waiting for her response, he lifted her up slightly and licked from the bottom of her pussy, all the way up. Bella mewled and was now thrashing back and forth in the bed, shoving herself onto his mouth. Seth backed away slightly. "Do you want me to eat your pussy, Bella?"

She practically screamed out a "YES!" And he quickly obliged. His warm tongue lapped at her and he put his entire mouth on her, making sucking sounds. Bella was muttering unintelligently between her moans, which spurred him on even more. He could see that she was getting close, and he decided she was being punished enough, and bit down her clit gently, but firmly. Bella screamed out "Seth!" and came right into his eager mouth. He lapped at her until she was clean and moved up her body as she was slowly coming down from her high.

As he watched her chest heave up and down, he groaned. There was something about seeing her come undone that made Seth get hard, and he felt that if he wasn't in her heat soon, he would explode. Bella's eyes were still closed, with a blissed-out expression on her face and knowing how painful the next part would be, he gently kissed her on the lips, his voice husky with need. "Bella."

She opened her eyes and knew what he was worried about immediately. "I love you, Seth. And I want you. I'm ready."

He nodded and lifted himself slightly above her, slowly guiding himself into her until he reached her barrier. With a nod from Bella, he slid through, taking their virginities at the same time.

Bella bit her lip to stop from crying out as she waited until she had adjusted to his size. Seth was gritting his teeth to stop from pounding into her. She was so warm and tight that it was really testing his control to stay still.

Gradually, the pain lessened and Bella gave Seth the go ahead. He started slowly at first, entering her and thrusting back in. Bella moaned, but needed more. "S-Seth." She stuttered as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Go faster. Need more."

He needed no encouraging. His thrusts increased and Bella cried out as he somehow found that exact spot in her that had caused her to stutter. "Oh God! Seth…ungh, faster..right there!"

He started pounding into her now and she began to scream his name, scratching his back. "Oh! Seth..uhh..I…" She was practically wailing now as he pounded into her with abandon. Bella's muscles were clenching around him faintly and he couldn't stop himself from going even deeper into her. "Oh, shit! Bella! Fuck..so tight…warm…Goddamn!"

Bella was chanting his name now, over and over as he pounded into her. "That's right, baby. Scream my name! I want everyone to hear it!" He was growling now and the sound of it pushed her over the edge.

"SETHHHH!" Her muscles clenched down on him and he groaned as hot spurts of his cum released into her, which made her cum again.

But he wasn't finished. Putting a pillow under her stomach, he placed her on her hands and knees, entering her before she had finished coming, causing her to yelp and moan. Without waiting for her to adjust, he pounded into her harder, feeling his wolf rise within him. MY MATE! CLAIM! MARK!

Bella's hands were clutching the sheets, screaming his name over and over. He was surprised no one came running to make sure she wasn't being murdered. In this position, he could go into her even deeper and he pulled her closer to him each time he pulled out. Growling, he pounded her into the mattress, the bed squeaking each time he pulled back.

Bella moaned. "Ohh…Mmmm..Oh Seth..Mark me now!"

He didn't need any convincing. Never ceasing his pace, he pulled her closer to him, his canines elongated, and he sank his teeth right into her neck, causing both her and him to go over the edge.

Seth collapsed on top of Bella, careful not to put his weight on her. They both passed out, with him still inside her.

* * *

Bella woke up to a very pleasurable sensation. A warm tongue was caressing her folds and she was on the brink of an orgasm. Her clit was still very sensitive from their activities before, so when he bit down on it, it sent her over the edge. Seth lapped up her juices and smiled as he looked up. "Mornin' babe."

She grinned back. "You sure do know how to wake a girl up in the morning." She leaned closer to kiss him and moaned as she tasted herself on him. He groaned and hardened immediately.

Bella winked at him. "Down, boy. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." She slid out of bed and put his shirt on, heading towards the kitchen, Seth not too far behind her.

He leaned against the table as she got breakfast out, staring unashamedly at her ass, where the shirt would ride up every time she reached for something. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my clothes?"

Bella turned away so quickly that a fork fell on the floor. She didn't realize that he had followed her. Bending over to get the fork, Seth groaned as he saw her pink and swollen lips. "Babe, I'm about two seconds from bending you over this table and taking you."

She smirked and shook her head. "Not til after breakfast, baby."

He pouted, but obediently walked over to sit down at the kitchen table. She felt his gaze on her as she emptied an entire package of bacon into a skillet and simultaneously mixed eggs together, adding salt and pepper as well as a few choice other ingredients while she whipped. Once the eggs were well-whipped, she added a little bit of milk to make them fluffy and then grabbed the ingredients to make pancakes.

Turning the bacon on low, she got out another skillet and sprayed oil on the pan, pouring some of the pancake mixture into it. It didn't take long for the pancakes to finish and before Seth knew it, a plate was placed in front of him filled with a stack of pancakes, a generous amount of eggs, and several pieces of perfectly crisped bacon.

Seth pulled Bella into his lap as he pulled the plate closer to him. "Have I told you how much I love that my imprint can cook?"

Bella laughed. "What? None of the other imprints can cook? I thought Emily's muffins were the best?" She put her own plate in her lap and nibbled around the edges of the bacon.

Seth nodded while stuffing practically an entire pancake into his mouth, swallowing it in only a few bites. "Yeah, she's really good at baking stuff, not so much at the actual cooking part. And let's just say that it's good that we can't get sick because I'm sure that if we were human, we wouldn't be able to stomach Kim's food."

Bella slapped him playfully on his arm. "Seth! I'm sure it's not that bad."

Seth mock rubbed his arm. "Hey! All I gotta say is to stay away from her 'special' cookies."

Bella rolled her eyes and they each finished their breakfast in comfortable silence. Besides, the sly touches and glances, of course.

Seth would reach around Bella to swipe a piece of bacon and 'accidentally' brush her breasts. Or his hand would somehow wander up her thigh and just miss her nether regions. Whenever she leveled him with a glare, he would return it with an innocent expression and reach for another bite to eat.

Bella definitely retaliated. As she ate, she would moan at opportune moments which seemed to only further increase his problem. As she felt his member enlarge, she would smirk and choose that moment to shift her position on his lap, taking care to brush teasingly against him. When he groaned, she gave him a questioning look and continued to eat.

As a result, Seth was itching to throw her down and show her exactly what her touches did to him. Bella, seeing the expression on his face, bit her lip as her pussy clenched, releasing a gush of wetness.

Seth inhaled sharply and growled. "Bella…."

She shifted her legs to try to create friction and that seemed to be the last straw for poor Seth.

With an almost pained look on his face, he swooped a shocked Bella from his lap and threw her over his shoulder.

She giggled. "Where are you taking me?"

He grunted out a, "Shower," and moved quickly towards the bathroom. Closing the door behind them he set her down, slipping his shirt off her and leaving her bare before him.

Bella looked at him lustily and then walked over to the shower, turning it on and stepping in. She glanced over her shoulder and beckoned him with a finger. Seth needed no invitation.

He slid his shorts off and slipped in behind her. She turned to face him and licked her lips as her gaze traveled down his form. Standing up on her tiptoes, she whispered in his ear. "I've always wanted to be _fucked_ in a shower." She bit his earlobe gently and simultaneously swiped her finger down his rock hard member.

Seth's eyes darkened and there was a look of pure animalistic hunger in them. He was only too fucking happy to oblige. He bent his head, his lips meeting her eager ones, so warm and pliant under his own. Bella's hands wrapped around his neck and she leaned into the kiss, his cock landing on her stomach and causing her to shiver in delight.

Seth groaned and grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around him. When she started grinding into him, he turned away from the shower head, allowing the water to hit his back and cascade around them.

Bella began to suck on his neck, biting gently and soothing it with her tongue before sucking on a spot on his neck that had him practically slamming her into the shower wall.

He thrust into her hard, not even giving her time to adjust before continuing. He punctuated each thrust with a word. "You. Are. Such. A. Tease."

As soon as he had entered her, Bella let out a surprised yelp, but immediately moaned with pleasure, wrapping her legs even tighter around him. He drove into her even harder, not even stopping to let her catch her breath. Her screams came out around panted words. "Ooh, my, Seth! Mmm, oh, uh, God!"

Her hands clung to his back and as she clutched him closer, he went even deeper inside of her. Seth's words were a mixture of growls and curses. When he saw her eyes shut in ecstasy, he pounded into her even more. "Don't close your eyes on me. I want to see you when you come."

Her eyes flashed open immediately and they locked gazes as he began to hit that spot inside her that made her let out a high pitched wail which only drove him on. His mate's screams of his name was making it harder and harder to withhold his release. He reached his hand down and pinched her clit hard.

With a long, drawn out cry that was a half a moan and half a scream, she released around him, her muscles clamping down around him and causing him to come.

Bella slowly slid down his legs and would have collapsed if his strong hands hadn't held her up. Her legs felt like jelly and her body seemed to forget how to use them. She rolled her eyes at the smug look on Seth's face as she resigned herself to allowing Seth to bathe her. Shockingly, the water was still somewhat warm and they quickly showered before it ran out. Or rather, Seth washed her and then himself while somehow maintaining a tight hold on her so that she didn't collapse again. Turning off the shower, he carried her out, his chest glistening with tiny water droplets.

Her eyes clouded with desire and her strength seemed to return. Twisting her body around, she once more wrapped her legs around him and glanced down at his seemingly never flaccid cock. "I don't know about you, but I'd _love _another round with Seth Jr."

And with that, they practically rushed back to her room, clothes forgotten in their haste to once more be connected.

* * *

Paul sighed in contentment as he parked in front of his house. There was nothing like a good fuck to really relax you and sometimes, Paul found it to be one of the few things that released his anger. Now he of course, didn't abuse his fucks, but he definitely could be rough at times. And judging by their number of orgasms, they very much enjoyed it. It might also have something to do with the whole wolf stamina thing too. Sometimes they couldn't even continue because he wore them out too much. But then he'd just have to leave and find one of his other regulars. One woman just couldn't keep up.

Now that he thought about it, Leah, and heaven forbid, his sister, were probably the only ones that could. Speaking of his sister, a part of him almost felt bad for forbidding her from seeing her imprint. But a larger part of him knew that what with all the sexual tension between Seth and his sister, there was no doubt what they'd be doing if he left them alone together.

He could admit that his sister probably had needs. And that horny fucker Seth was probably all too willing to assist her. Paul seethed at the very thought. If that motherfucker laid one covetous hand on his sister he would beat the shit out of him.

Paul wasn't naïve, he knew that as each other's imprint, they would be doing that soon, but he had just found out he had a sister, dammit, and that asshole was _not_ gonna steal his little sister from him.

As Paul stepped out of his truck and opened the door, he stopped when he heard porn-worthy noises coming from Bella's room.

He slowly walked through the kitchen and saw evidence that someone had clearly eaten other than his sister. Walking past the bathroom, there was no mistaking the pile of clothes as being Bella's and Seth's.

Paul was finding it harder and harder not to phase, his entire being vibrating with fury.

He finally stood in front of his sister's door and clenched his fists as he heard Bella pleading for a release from Seth.

With a deep, controlled breath, he lightly rapped on the door. There wasn't even a pause in their activities.

He knocked again.

Still no response.

Frustrated, he banged on the door loudly. "Seth! Get your dick out of my sister and so help me God, if you two aren't out here in five minutes, I'm coming in there!"

He heard shocked whispers from inside and hurried shuffling noises indicating that they were dressing. With a great deal of control, he walked into the living room and sat down, just waiting.

Two minutes later, Seth and Bella slowly sat down with guilty looks on their faces. Seth was looking everywhere but at Paul and a red-faced Bella had her head down.

Paul let the silence stretch out before he spoke in a stony voice. "Bella, did I not request that you refrain from seeing Seth tonight?"

Bella looked up at him, shaking her head. Normally, Paul wore his emotions on his face, but with this cold demeanor, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Paul's eyes tightened slightly. "Oh really?"

Bella spoke in an unsteady voice. "Y-you s-said t-that he couldn't come in through the d-door. And he came t-through the window." While it seemed to be reasonable the night before, judging by the look on Paul's face, he was not amused.

Paul coughed out a cheerless laugh and then stood up, pacing slightly. "Damn it, Bella. You live under my house right now, and I expect you to follow my rules!" He turned to Seth. "And you! You probably couldn't wait til I was gone to fuck my sister! What happened to 'you can trust me'!"

Seth narrowed his eyes. "Now wait a min-"

Paul glared back at him, his shaking form becoming more prominent now. "You _really _do not want to say anything to me right now."

Bella knew that Paul was being protective, but he was going too far now and she wasn't going to sit there and allow him to ruin what she and Seth had shared. "Paul, stop it! We are _imprints_. And we shouldn't be made to feel guilty for expressing our love for one another. In fact, it's expected. I know you're just trying to protect me, but I don't need protection. He's my soul mate and would rather die than hurt me. You know that. Now what is really the problem?"

Paul mumbled something under his breath.

Bella frowned. "What?"

He cleared his throat and spoke louder. "I don't want to lose you when I just found out I had a sister."

Her eyes softened and she tentatively reached out a hand to grasp his arm. "Hey, you're not gonna lose me. Just because I have an imprint doesn't mean I'm going to forget about my family. It's like the whole bros before ho's thing right?"

Seth groaned. "You did not just refer to me as a ho…" To be honest, he was relieved that Paul wasn't beating him to a bloody pulp.

Paul smiled slightly and sighed. "You're right. I know you're imprints and are going to do…that. Just don't do it when I'm around, please? I don't think I can take another incident like this morning."

Bella grinned. "Of course. Now I don't know about you boys but I'm starving. Who wants sandwiches?"

Paul and Seth both raised their hands childishly.

Smiling wider, she put her hands on her hips. "I'm not doing all the work. You boys need to clean up those dishes." She walked into the kitchen and tossed a dish towel to Paul and a sponge to Seth. "I suggest you get to work."

With a wry grin, Seth and Paul busied themselves with washing and drying the dishes.

Bella watched them for a few minutes, glad that her brother and imprint were friends once more. It was never ideal for your family and the love of your life to be at odds with each other. Edward and Charlie were proof of that.

As they ate together, Bella couldn't stop the smile from coming across her face. No matter how dysfunctional the pack might get, they were her family and she would kill anything or anyone that tried to ruin that.

**A/N Next chapter another pack meeting and Charlie's memorial. And if you're disappointed with Paul's reaction, do you really think he's going to let Seth off scot free? Please Review, review, review!**


	19. You Should Have Known Better

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I was having some serious writer's block with this story. But here's the new chapter, so enjoy! I decided to wait to have the chapter on Charlie's memorial because I think we'll focus more on them getting ready for the battle. Oh, and I'm thinking this story might be somewhere between twenty-five and thirty chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously_

_Bella grinned. "Of course. Now I don't know about you boys but I'm starving. Who wants sandwiches?"_

_Paul and Seth both raised their hands childishly._

_Smiling wider, she put her hands on her hips. "I'm not doing all the work. You boys need to clean up those dishes." She walked into the kitchen and tossed a dish towel to Paul and a sponge to Seth. "I suggest you get to work."_

_With a wry grin, Seth and Paul busied themselves with washing and drying the dishes._

_Bella watched them for a few minutes, glad that her brother and imprint were friends once more. It was never ideal for your family and the love of your life to be at odds with each other. Edward and Charlie were proof of that._

_As they ate together, Bella couldn't stop the smile from coming across her face. No matter how dysfunctional the pack might get, they were her family and she would kill anything or anyone that tried to ruin that._

Chapter Eighteen: You Should Have Known Better

As soon as they finished eating their sandwiches, Bella got up to wash the dishes along with Seth. Paul jumped up to help, but the phone rang, so he walked over to answer it instead.

"Hello?"

"_Hell_ no!"

"I am not gonna-

"Ugh, _fine!"_

He practically slammed the phone down.

Bella looked up at him with concern, drying her hands off. "What's wrong Paul?"

He growled. "Apparently, the future-seeing leech saw that we would work together better if we connected, or some shit. And she somehow managed to convince Sam of this, so now the pack has to go over to the bloodsuckers' house and play nice."

Seth shrugged. "I'm down with anything that helps us win."

Bella nodded in agreement, causing Paul to grudgingly agree. "Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with. We were actually supposed to meet them an hour ago; apparently they called here, but got no answer for some reason." He glared at them pointedly.

Bella and Seth looked elsewhere, before Bella stood up. "Well, we should get going then."

She quickly stripped off her clothes and tied them to her ankle before heading outside to phase. Seth stared, transfixed, at her naked form until Paul smacked him on the back of the head. "Would you stop ogling my sister!"

They both quickly phased after her and raced to the Cullens' house.

**A/N **_Bella-italics __Seth-underlined _**Paul-bold**

_Race you guys there!_

**Nice try, but you got a head start.**

_Did not! It's not my fault Seth was distracted by me and you chose to chastise him rather than catch up._

Hah! So you did that on purpose, did you?

Bella laughed. _I will neither confirm nor deny that statement._

**Oh it is _on _sister! **

Paul and Seth both put on a burst of speed to try to catch up to her. And they were gaining on her, fast.

Bella frowned, but decided to play dirty. _Hmmm, something to stop them both in their tracks… _She smiled internally as she got an idea. Without any warning whatsoever, Bella flashed them an image of how it felt to feel Seth driving into her, just as she was about to finish…

Seth couldn't control his lusty thoughts, as his mind played their night over and over in his mind. The feeling when she twisted just right so he could drive into her even deeper. Her shouts of his name. Him marking her and them both falling into the highest of ecstasies.

Paul was speechless for only a few seconds. **What the fuck! Oh god that is fucking disgusting. Please bleach this out of my eyes. Wait…you can do that and it makes them…? I'm going to have to try that soon…ah fuck, never mind, that's my sister! **His ramblings turned into piteous howls as he tried to erase what he had seen from his memory.

Bella howled in triumph just as she phased back. Quickly putting her clothes on, she strolled casually into the Cullen mansion and saw Quil on one of the couches, playing video games with Emmett and Jasper. It seemed that Embry was also playing but he was leaning against the couch next to Jacob, while Leah stood sulking in the corner, looking as though she would rather be anywhere but there. Sam and Jared appeared to be deep in discussion with Carlisle, while the rest of the pack and Cullens were scattered around the room. No one seemed to notice her presence yet, so she sighed loudly, gaining everyone's attention and launched herself onto the couch, her feet landing in Quil's lap and she smacked Embry on the head. "What I miss?"

Quil swore loudly. "Dammit, Bella. You made me lose."

Embry grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "We _were _playing Call of Duty."

Bella shrugged. "Get over it. It's just a game."

Sam interrupted their loud shouts of protest. "Where have you been anyway? And where are Seth and Paul?"

She chose not to answer his first question. "They'll be here in a minute."

Just as she finished speaking, Paul trudged in and Seth slowly followed behind him. Bella looked at them curiously and saw Seth absentmindedly rubbing his arm. She looked closer and saw a thin pink line that was quickly fading into a scar. She saw red. "What the hell, Paul? You said you were fine with it and now you're attacking Seth?"

Paul's temper flared. "Of course I'm not fucking okay with him fucking my sister under my own roof!"

Quil whistled. "Go Seth!"

Emmett cat-called. "Yeah Bella, get some!"

Edward frowned. "Bella, I cannot believe that you allowed that mutt to defile you."

Rosalie huffed. "I'm not surprised."

The entire pack growled at him furiously.

Bella glared at him. "Shut the fuck up, Edward. At least he had the balls to do something your pansy ass probably couldn't." She refused to acknowledge Rosalie.

Peter rushed into the room. "I thought I heard the firecracker."

Bella ignored him and returned her attention back to Paul. "You need to get over it. How dare you hurt Seth!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "He's a man, he can handle it."

Sam chose to intervene. "Calm down now, both of you." His Alpha tone reverberated around them.

Bella and Paul stiffened, but obliged. Paul sat at the table where Jared and Sam were, pretending not to see Bella glaring daggers at him.

Sam cleared his throat. "Now may I ask why it took you all over an hour to get here?"

Paul chuckled humorlessly. "I do believe that Seth and Bella were fucking too much to get your phone call."

Bella snorted. "Yeah, and Paul was too busy fucking one of his whores to answer your phone call."

Seth sighed, trying to keep the peace. "Bella, that was uncalled for. Paul is just being your big brother."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, so you're siding with him now?" Her eyes showed her feelings of betrayal.

Seth tried to respond, but didn't want to make things worse.

Sam growled in frustration. "The whole purpose of us all being here is to get along with the Cullens and their allies, but apparently we can't even get along with our own family! Fix this now!"

Bella shrugged. "There wouldn't be any problem if Paul wasn't acting like such an overprotective asshole."

Paul couldn't stop his next words from coming out. "And I wouldn't have any problems if Bella wasn't acting like a bitch in heat."

She gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "Fuck you, Paul." She leaped up and ran outside, Seth trying to follow her. "Leave me alone, Seth!"

Everyone saw Seth's shoulders slump as he trudged back into the house, taking Bella's vacated seat.

Paul was breathing heavily, clearly trying to calm himself down. As the realization hit of what he'd just said to his sister, he muttered a loud, "Fuck!" He jumped up as if to follow her but Sam stopped him.

"Just give her a little bit to calm down, Paul."

Paul was about to argue, but figured it was best. If she was anything like him when he was angry, a little cooling off was exactly what she needed. He turned to Seth who held such a heartbroken expression on his face that Paul felt even worse. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean for anything like that to happen."

Quil spluttered and nearly dropped his controller. "Did Paul Hunt just apologize to someone?" He looked around dramatically. "Is the world coming to an end?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Fuck off, fucker."

Embry shook his head. "Naw, I think Bella's just been a good influence on him."

Paul snorted. "_The_ Paul Hunt does not change for any woman."

Jared fake coughed into his hand. "Bullshit."

Peter and the rest of the Cullens looked at them in amazement.

Jasper, however, was the most surprised. "How can you go from being so angry to perfectly fine in the next second?"

Jacob shrugged. "That's just how we roll."

* * *

Bella fumed as she ran through the forest in her wolf form. How dare Paul call her a bitch in heat? Who was he to talk when he fucked anything with boobs? And what was Seth playing at, siding with Paul instead of defending her? What the hell kind of imprint was he?

She skidded to a halt as she saw two teenage boys fighting in the forest. One of them pushed the other, causing him to start to tremble with rage and punch the other boy back. Soon they were both shaking and Bella had a feeling that they were about to phase.

Sure enough, they both phased into giant wolves. One was pure white, while the other was an extremely light silver. She was slightly miffed that though they weren't as big as the rest of the pack, they were still larger than her. This wasn't fair; she was older than them, dammit! Her tirade was interrupted by their frantic shouts.

**A/N **_Bella-italics _Collin- underlined **Brady-bold**

**What the hell! Why do I have paws?**

Oh fuck, I _knew _I shouldn't have allowed Brady to convince me to try some of Old Quil's moonshine…

**Hey! You weren't complaining when you were drinking it!**

_Boys, calm down. You're wolves, just like the legends._

**Sweet! **Brady began to run around in circles, testing his speed.

Wait…I thought girls couldn't be wolves.

Bella narrowed her eyes at who she guessed was Collin. _What? You don't think girls are capable of handling being a wolf? Huh?_

Umm…no, I just don't recall any legends saying anything about girls being wolves.

Bella huffed. _Well they can._

An awkward silence ensued until Collin was brave enough to break it. Um…miss? How do we uh, turn back?

Bella grinned at the unspoken apology. _All you have to do is think of how it feels to be human. Imagine the feelings and emotions. Here, I'll show you. _She quickly phased back, beaming when they slowly, one after another phased back too.

"Wow, I'm impressed. You guys got it on the first try. Usually it takes hours for first timers to be able to stop thinking about being wolves and be empty-minded enough to change back to being human. How'd you do it?"

She looked at them confusedly as they looked at her with their eyes bugged out and mouths agape. "Uh, you guys okay? You're not going into shock or anything, are you? I swear being a wolf isn't that bad."

"You're beautiful," Collin blurted out.

Brady nodded furiously. "Yeah…gorgeous." Bella could have sworn she saw drool coming out of his mouth.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Um, thanks?" She looked down at herself to see what had them so transfixed and quickly tried to cover herself up. "Oh shit! Uh, you guys stay right here while I go change."

She blushed as she darted behind a tree and untied her clothes from the cord on her foot. Shoving the jean shorts and sports bra on she sniffed and quickly found one of the trees that the pack stashed clothes in, before running back. "Sorry about that guys. That was so rude of me to flash you guys like that." She handed them the shorts and politely averted her eyes as they put them on.

Collin shrugged. "We don't mind."

Brady nodded. "Feel free to do that _whenever _you want." Collin elbowed him. "I mean, uh, yeah, it's fine."

Bella smiled. "Oh you boys are so sweet. How 'bout I bring you to meet the rest of the pack?"

Brady's eyes brightened. "There are more of you?"

Bella didn't seem to notice where his mind was going. "Yep, there's only one other female besides me, the rest of them are all guys." She waved at them to follow her.

Both of their faces fell slightly as they walked behind her, but she continued. "There's Leah, Sam, Jared, Quil, Jacob, Embry and my _brother _Paul and so-called imprint Seth. You'll probably like Seth, when he isn't being such a backstabbing excuse for a boyfriend. Oh and Paul might take some getting used to, but don't hang around him too much, I wouldn't want his whorish ways to rub off on you. But don't worry, the rest of the pack are great."

Collin and Brady exchanged a look but chose not to comment. Clearly whoever Paul and Seth was, they had pissed off this goddess in some way and they would love to rough them up a little for hurting her.

Just as they were about to get through a patch of woods, Bella stopped them, putting a hand to their chests which caused both of their hearts to beat faster. "I almost forgot. The pack is at the house of some Cold Ones-"

They both stiffened and started to tremble. Brady growled fiercely. "Don't worry, Bella. Stay here and we'll take care of the leeches for you."

Bella laughed. "Thanks, but I'm afraid these leeches are our allies, so you can't phase while we're in there or attack them. Can you do that for me?"

Collin and Brady nodded, love in their eyes. "Anything for you, angel."

Bella smiled brightly. "You guys are too sweet. Don't make me blush."

She grabbed their hands and led them over to the Cullens' house, shaking her head as they warily eyed the door. Dragging them through it, she announced their presence. "I'm back! And look who I brought with me? Aren't they cute?"

* * *

Seth's feet tapped impatiently against the linoleum floor. Bella had been gone for several hours.

Paul was clearly nervous too, if his pacing were any indication. He suddenly stopped and looked over at Sam. "Are you sure we shouldn't be looking for her?"

The pack had been fidgeting ever since she had gone too and Sam was about to agree when Bella came prancing in, dragging two teenaged boys in behind her.

Paul sneered at her, hating that he was worried about her when she had clearly been enjoying herself. "Oh, they look down right _adorable_. Where the fuck have you been and why did you bring them here?"

Seth wanted to know that answer too, he and his wolf were both in agreement that it was not okay for Bella to be in any sort of physical contact with other males.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "If you had let me explain, _Paul, _I could have told you that while I went on a run, I found these two about to phase."

There was quite an uproar from the Cullens and pack both, before Carlisle and Sam could calm them down.

Sam turned to Bella. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be near two newly-changing wolves on your own?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please Sam, they are completely harmless, they didn't even try to take a snap at me."

Sam rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Be that as it may, Bella this is the millionth time that you've run into danger without thinking of the possible consequences. And clearly, you haven't learned your lesson. As punishment, you will be running double patrols all week, alone."

Bella was unfazed. "Fine with me."

Sam grimaced as he remembered what had gotten them in this predicament in the first place. "Scratch that, you will be running patrols with Paul."

Bella glared at him. "No."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I need to alpha order you?"

She huffed. "Fine. But don't expect me to cook for the pack at all during that week."

Sam hesitated slightly, but remained firm. He could handle eating nothing but muffins all week if it meant that Bella didn't get hurt for not thinking straight.

Clearly the rest of the pack didn't agree.

Quil looked horrified. "Maybe you're going a little too far, Sam. How 'bout we cut back her patrols to a day. I have no problem with picking up the rest."

Everyone else nodded their agreement.

Leah rolled her eyes. "I think we can survive without Bella's cooking for a week. Hell, I'll cook if it makes you feel better."

Quil's eyes widened even more and he got down on bended knees. "Sam, I beg of you. Have mercy on our stomachs!"

Sam's mouth twitched. "My decision is final. Now, Collin, Brady do you have any questions?"

Brady glowered at him. "No thanks, we're fine. Bella answered all of our questions."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, wondering where their hostility came from.

Jasper chuckled, causing everyone to look at him. "It seems that they are completely infatuated with Bella. You might want to watch out, Seth."

Seth growled and eyed them warily.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, Seth. They're only sixteen. I think it's kind of cute."

She reclaimed her seat next to Quil, shoving Seth off the couch and putting her feet in Quil's lap. "Let's get this bonding shit over with so we can go home." Noticing that Collin and Brady looked confused with where to sit, she sat up slightly and patted the spot to the left of her. "Here Collin, sit."

Collin obediently marched over to her and sat where she pointed. Bella then adjusted herself so that she was leaning against him, her eyes on the video game screen. She then tapped Seth on the head. "Move over so Brady can sit there."

Seth grudgingly moved over, figuring that he'd better stay on her good side.

Brady smugly plopped himself in front of her, ignoring the growls coming from Seth. Bella beamed and began to run her fingers through Brady's hair, smiling when little sounds of pleasure started coming out of his mouth. Bella had always wanted little brothers when she was younger, so she could mother them in her own way.

Collin frowned, disappointed that Bella wasn't touching him.

Seth was definitely not pleased. He glared furiously at Brady each time he made any pleased sound as Bella drug her fingers through his hair, seemingly unaware of the effect she was having on him as her eyes were transfixed on the screen as Jacob, Quil and Embry were playing versus Jasper, Emmett, and Peter. Sam, Jared and Paul were talking with Eleazar and Carlisle about battle plans. Everyone else appeared to be elsewhere.

Alice suddenly skipped down the stairs, holding what looked to be spa equipment in her hands. "Bella, I was wondering if I could give you a manicure, I must say, your nails look atrocious."

Collin shook his head. "I think you nails are fine the way they are."

Bella smiled, ignoring Seth's louder growls. "Thank you, Collin. And Alice I'm going to have to graciously de-" Her eyes met Sam's as he gave her a pointed look. "I mean, graciously accept."

Alice squealed, causing most of the pack to wince. "Yay, Bella. I knew you'd say yes."

Bella sighed and adjusted her position until her head was lying in Collin's lap, lifting her hand over the couch for Alice to reach, while still facing the television screen just as something blew up.

Alice frowned. "Bella, it's not like I'm going to bite your hand off." But she started working nonetheless.

Seth didn't know who he wanted to hurt more. Collin or Brady. They were both enjoying Bella's attention entirely too much and Seth focused his energies on brainstorming ways to punish them.

After a couple more painstaking hours, in which Seth had to practically sit on his hands to stop himself from strangling Collin when he caught him adjusting himself, Sam announced that they were calling it a night. Bella had dozed off an hour ago but she must have been somehow attuned to what was going on when she jumped up.

They all said their goodbyes, and Sam assured the Cullens that they would be back the next day for more bonding and training.

Collin and Brady seemed reluctant to leave and Bella laughed. "Chill guys, I'll be over at Sam's in the morning. We always eat breakfast together before patrols." They brightened slightly and Bella motioned over to Paul. "We going yet?"

Paul nodded and looked in Seth's direction. "He's not invited. I don't need a repeat performance."

Something flashed in Bella's eyes. "The hell he isn't!"

When she grabbed Seth's hand, he was hopeful that maybe she had forgiven him and maybe he'd get some appreciation later.

* * *

Seth fought the urge to punch his pillow when after a chaste kiss, Bella turned around to go to sleep.

"Bella…"

"Yes, Seth?"

"I've got a little problem here…"

"I know Seth, I can feel it."

"Do you plan on doing anything about it?"

"Not for the next week I don't."

Seth sighed; clearly she was still mad at him. He _really_ hoped this week would go by fast.

**A/N Awww, poor Sethy. He's so sexually frustrated. As you can see, Seth the peacemaker is probably not going to be appreciated when it comes to a pissed off Bella. And aren't Collin and Brady so cute, Bella is completely oblivious to their dirty minds XD And yeah, Paul and Bella are fighting, seems the temper thing runs in the family. Tune in next chapter to see if Seth will last the entire week sexually frustrated and having to deal with a horny Collin and Brady panting after Bella, not to mention the vampires. **


	20. Karma's a Bitch

**A/N Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been really busy. Oh and for those who were wondering why Bella didn't hear the thoughts going through Collin's and Brady's heads, she had phased back before they did and therefore couldn't hear what their horny little minds were thinking. Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously_

_Seth fought the urge to punch his pillow when after a chaste kiss, Bella turned around to go to sleep._

"_Bella…"_

"_Yes, Seth?"_

"_I've got a little problem here…"_

"_I know Seth, I can feel it."_

"_Do you plan on doing anything about it?"_

"_Not for the next week I don't."_

_Seth sighed; clearly she was still mad at him. He really hoped this week would go by fast._

Chapter Nineteen: Karma's a Bitch

Bella woke up hearing someone pounding on her door. _Paul_.

"Bella get up! It's time to head over to Sam's house! I'll meet you there!"

With a loud groan, she rolled over and looked at Seth, her imprint.

It was times like these when she almost felt bad for being mad at him. In sleep, he looked so peaceful, one arm splayed across her hip possessively with no frowns or wrinkles on his face. So innocent.

She smiled and decided to let him sleep a little longer while she went to take a shower. Still slightly tired, she stumbled into the bathroom and turned the shower on and stepped under its warmth. Allowing the hot water to cascade over her for several minutes, the steam awakened her even more. She sighed and quickly finished her shower before draping a thick towel around her and going back in her room to change.

As she returned to her room, she noticed that Seth was still not awake and not wanting to give him any ideas, she dressed in short jean shorts and a tube top before deciding to wake him.

Climbing onto the bed, she gently shook him awake, causing him to yawn and stretch, knocking the sheets aside. This action revealed his six pack and the delicious V, leading to his shorts where a very prominent bulge was evident.

Seeing this, Bella held in a gasp and repeatedly reminded herself of her determination to punish him by withholding sex. _Oh what I wouldn't give to have him punish _me. She shook her head to chase these thoughts out of her head and watched as Seth blearily opened his eyes and scanned her outfit appreciatively. Looking down, she noticed that she was giving him quite the eyeful and pulled her shirt up slightly.

It was too late, however, Seth's eyes had glazed over with lust and he lightly tackled her until he was on top of her, Bella feeling his prominent desire. She was about to protest when he silenced her with his lips, and her resolve disappeared. Moaning into the kiss, she gripped him closer to her, her hips unconsciously jutting up to meet his, resulting in a low growl from Seth.

Gently placing his hands on her hips to still them, his lips trailed down her neck and back up, and he suckled on the sensitive spot behind her ear causing her to cry out. He then continued down to her chest and Bella gathered her wits before she completely gave in to him.

"Seth!"

He was too far gone and spoke huskily against her skin. "That's right, babe. Say my name."

"Seth!"

He continued his ministrations eagerly, turned on by how she was responding.

Bella summoned all of her will power before shoving his head away from her. "SETH!"

He rolled away and fell on the ground before jumping up. "Huh? What? Whassamater?" His eyes scanned the room and then landed on Bella who was panting heavily and trying to control herself.

She glared at him. "I was _trying _to wake you up so that we could go to Sam's house before you attacked me."

She watched as the wheels started turning in his head. "So we're not…"

Bella shook her head. "Nope. And I would suggest that you take a cold shower before we leave."

Seth looked at her with disbelief, before muttering something under his breath that sounded like 'I'm gonna _kill_ Paul.'

Seconds later, she heard the shower turn on and fell against the bed, still trying to catch her breath. She _really_ hoped that he wouldn't catch on to the fact that she was just as affected by him as he was of her. Because if he did, they wouldn't last this week.

* * *

Seth banged his head against the shower repeatedly at the fact that he was going to have a serious case of blue balls this week if he didn't do something. As he turned the shower on, he hissed as the cold water hit him, but it took care of his 'problem' as Bella had so eloquently put it the night before.

He smirked slightly, knowing that she definitely got an eyeful this morning and so it might not be too hard to get her to lift this sex ban. But then again, he had to be careful that she didn't suspect anything or he might be in the proverbial doghouse for even longer.

With a frustrated sigh, he finished his shower and wrapped the towel around his waist, deciding to go to Paul's room to get a pair of clean shorts.

As he opened the door, a surprised Bella bumped into him, and her eyes darkened as she watched a drop of water trail down his chest and disappear under the towel.

Seth put an innocent expression on his face. "Is something the matter, Bella?"

Bella shook her head to clear it. "N-not at all. Just..hurry up before we're even later."

Seth grinned. "Sure thing, babe." He walked into Paul's room, opened one of his drawers, and put on a pair of his shorts.

Walking back to where she stood, he held her hand and began the trek to Sam's house.

* * *

They arrived to the loud noises of the pack as they fought over Emily's muffins. As they walked in, everyone looked over at them.

Paul frowned. "Nice of you to finally arrive."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Not my fault. Seth wouldn't wake up."

Seth snorted. "More like you wouldn't let me fu-"

She shot him a look that immediately shut him up, but Quil could guess what he was about to say. "Awww, does Sethy have blue balls?"

Seth growled at him, causing Quil to smile wider. "Touchy, touchy."

Bella rolled her eyes again before rubbing Quil's short hair affectionately. "Leave Seth alone, Quil."

And to everyone's surprise, he did.

Jared spluttered and looked at Bella in shock. "How did you do that? I've never seen anyone make Quil stop talking once he gets going."

Bella winked at him. "What can I say? I got skills."

She grabbed a muffin off the tray and smiled widely when she saw an uncomfortable Collin and Brady standing in the corner of the kitchen. "Hey boys, has no one welcomed you or anything?"

They shook their heads in the negative and Bella glared at the rest of the pack, who looked down sheepishly. "Well shame on them, then. Have you eaten?"

She handed them the rest of the tray of muffins and silently dared any of the rest of the pack to complain.

Once Collin and Brady had seated themselves in their chairs with the muffins, she was satisfied and sat in her own seat, finishing her muffin and grabbing another from the tray in the oven.

With a loud sigh, she turned to Sam. "When do I have to patrol today?"

Sam frowned at her. "Since you were late getting here, you will be starting as soon as you've finished eating for three hours with Paul and then you'll be taking the entire night shift alone. We have formed an agreement with the Cullens that two of them will patrol with you at night. All you'd have to do is touch base at the treaty line and then decide where each of you will patrol."

Bella glared at him. "What the hell Sam? When am I supposed to get any sleep if I have to patrol this early in the morning and then the whole night!"

He shrugged. "You should have thought of that before you jumped into a dangerous situation without back up."

She threw her hands in the air with frustration. "What was I supposed to do? Just leave them there to phase alone just so I could go get a babysitter?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you think I need a male wolf with me at all times in order to make a decision?"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Bella. I am merely suggesting that you need to exercise more caution before you take action. What if Collin and Brady had been more hostile towards you and attacked you?"

Brady scoffed. "We would never hurt Bella."

"Unlike _some_ people." Collin added, looking at Seth and Paul, completely ignoring the death glares being aimed at them in return.

Sam cleared his throat loudly, raising his voice. "My point is, if Collin and Brady _had_ felt threatened by you and attacked you, you would have been defenseless and had no back up. And for _that _reason you are being punished until you've learn your lesson. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast so that you can head out."

Every word Sam said had been making Bella increasingly angry and she had to control herself from phasing. Sam was completely overreacting and he was treating her differently from the rest of the pack. If it were anyone else, yeah, he would give them double patrols but definitely not for so long and he would be much more reasonable. Added to this the fact that he was practically forcing her to get along with Paul, when he should have allowed them to just work their issues out alone, and you had a thoroughly pissed off Bella.

Bella leveled a furious look at him, trembling with her anger. "_Fine_, Sam. I'll do as you ask. But you know you are way out of line for this, and news flash: karma's a bitch." She then turned to Seth. "And if you even _think _of touching me in any way, I'll rip your balls out, got it?"

Seth nodded almost fearfully, his hands twitching to protect said balls.

With a glare in Paul's direction, she threw her half eaten muffin at Sam, purposefully missing, and it plopped to the floor as Bella stormed out.

Sam yelled after her. "You're cleaning that up!"

She muttered a 'fuck you' over her shoulder and kept walking.

Paul waited a few seconds before grudgingly following behind her.

Sam slowly turned back to the rest of the pack and they were all shaking their heads in disappointment.

Jared frowned at him. "That was messed up dude."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Quil spoke up. "Yeah, and because of you, Seth isn't getting laid until God knows when." He patted Seth's shoulder consolingly and Seth angrily shook him off. Quil pointed at him. "See, he's already grumpy, and he's supposed to be the happiest one out of all of us. Imagine him at the end of the week. He'll be like Paul, only ten times worse 'cause he won't be getting any."

Even Emily had something to say. "He won't be the only one not getting laid."

Sam looked over at her in shock. "Emily!"

She didn't even look apologetic. "You know what you just did was wrong."

Not being able to let go of his pride, Sam stood firmly on his decision. "I'm not changing my mind, she will run her patrols without complaint and that's final."

Embry attempted to ease the tension. "Well, there's no doubting that she's Paul's sister. Her temper is almost as bad as his."

Jacob grimaced. "I just realized that we _definitely _won't be getting food from her now."

Quil quickly went for the muffin she had dropped on the ground and swallowed it in one bite. Seeing everyone's disgusted looks he shrugged. "What? It's not like we can get sick or anything."

* * *

For the first two hours Bella had said nothing to Paul. The only sounds in the forest were of the wildlife around them and the patter of their paws as they patrolled. Bella had completely closed off her thoughts from Paul, but he could practically feel her anger through every huff of her breath every few seconds. He also knew that she was still tuned into his own thoughts, since he didn't have the telltale feeling of being blocked off from her.

As a result, he tried to keep his thoughts somewhat pleasant, thinking about mundane things, but he couldn't help the feelings of remorse leaking through, causing Bella to huff even more.

After what Paul was sure was the one hundredth huff, he couldn't take it anymore.

**A/N **_Paul-italics _Bella-underlined

_Look Bella, I'm really sorry for-_

Save it.

_But-_

I really don't want to hear it right now, Paul.

_But-_

Can we just finish our patrols so I can go home and get some sleep before I have to patrol all night.

_Will you just let me finish, damn it! _Paul waiting a few seconds to see if she would comply before he continued. _I'm sorry for calling you a bitch in heat; you know I didn't really mean it. I mean, come on, I'm like the male version of a bitch in heat. Like an ass in heat, or something._

He could almost hear the smile in her voice.

All right, Paul. I'll forgive you. But only because I know you have no verbal mouth filter and probably couldn't help yourself.

_Oh and Bella?_

Yes, Paul.

_Could you forgive Seth too? He really is a good kid, and you know he just wanted to keep the peace._

He could practically feel her frown and her voice was tinged with anger.

He's my _imprint. _When it comes to me, he's supposed to defend me, not side with my brother!

_Bella, you know you're being unreasonable. Do you really want an imprint that's going to agree with everything you say? Do you want him to say 'Yes dear' and 'Of course, dear?' Sounds like a pussy to me, and I thought you were done dating pussies._

Just when I think you're maturing, you had to say something like that.

_You know you wouldn't have me any other way. Now will you consider forgiving him?_

I guess. But I'm still going to let him wallow a little longer.

_You are a cruel, cruel woman._

What can I say? I got it from my big bro.

* * *

As they finished their shift, Bella trudged home to get some sleep before her second patrol while Paul headed off back to Sam's house to report. Reaching Paul's house, she immediately went off to bed and was asleep seconds later.

* * *

Paul walked into Sam's house to see everyone still waiting for them.

Jacob looked surprised to see him there. "Man, I thought you wouldn't make it back alive."

Paul shrugged. "She can't stay mad at me for too long."

Jared's eyes widened. "What? You mean she forgave you?"

Paul nodded and sat down in an open seat. "But she's still pissed at Sam and Seth."

Seth frowned. "Why'd she forgive you but not me?"

He grinned, glad that he was in the clear. "Something about you not standing by your imprint. I dunno, I don't understand how women think. But I did try to calm her down for you."

Seth smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks man."

Paul looked in Sam's direction. "That was still kind of fucked up what you did though. Even I never got a punishment as bad as that, what's your deal?"

Sam sighed. "I just don't want her getting hurt because she's not thinking about the consequences to what she's doing. And I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her."

Paul snorted. "Don't let her hear you say that. You know she'd kick your ass. 'Sides, Bella can handle herself; you've seen her in action."

Sam grimaced. "I'll cut back a little from her punishment, but she's still doing it for no other reason than that she _is _being defiant towards her Alpha."

* * *

Bella was woken up by the sound of the phone ringing shrilly. Looking over at the clock, she saw that only three hours had passed and groaned. Dragging herself out of bed, she stumbled into the kitchen and blindly reached for the phone.

"Yes?"

"Right now? I was sleeping!"

"Of course you don't care, Sam."

"Whatever, I'll be there in a minute."

All ready in a crabby mood, Sam was about to encounter her bitchy side. Ruffling her long hair to style it, she left through the back door, tied her clothes to her ankle, and phased, heading to the Cullens' house for more 'bonding' time and training.

Once she arrived and saw that everyone was scattered about the room, much like before, she immediately assumed her previous position on the couch and prepared to go back to sleep.

Her rest was short-lived as Alice came bouncing into the room. "Bella! I was wondering if-"

Bella opened one eye and glared at her. "If you mention anything about doing my hair or playing Bella Barbie, I will rip off your hands and burn them before you finish that sentence."

Alice pouted. "But Bella…"

She gave a huff of frustration and sat up. "Look Alice, I'm done not standing up for myself when it comes to you. So get this: I _hate _shopping. I _hate _dressing up for no reason. And there's really no reason to do my hair when I'll be phasing soon. It would be a complete waste of my time and yours, so would you just leave me alone!"

Alice huffed. "_Fine_. Go around looking like a hobo for all I care. But then again, you're probably used to it with these _mutts_."

Gasps were heard about the room along with loud growls from the pack. Alice soon found herself thrown against a wall, Bella's hands around her throat and a furious look in her eye. "If you _ever _insult my family again, I will rip you apart piece by piece, and we'll see who'll need a makeover _then_." In her anger, she was twisting Alice's neck, small fissures beginning to appear. Jasper was being held back by Peter, as he tried to defend his mate. The rest of the Cullen family appeared to be in shock, while the pack seemed to be cheering Bella on.

Seth appeared behind Bella and tentatively laid a hand on her shoulder. "Bella, please let go of her. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Bella tightened her grip slightly, before letting Alice fall to the floor, wincing as her neck healed. Jasper quickly rushed over to her, growling at Bella as she tried to calm herself.

Carlisle tried to ease the tension in the room. "Perhaps we should discontinue until tomorrow. The Denali family should be arriving later tonight and then we can begin to train together."

Sam nodded in agreement but frowned nonetheless. "I hope you can keep better control over your family, Carlisle. I can rein my pack in if they're unjustified, but in this case the attack wasn't completely misguided."

Carlisle nodded. "I will definitely be having a talk with Alice about how to treat our guests." He looked at her with disappointment and she bowed her head with shame.

With a parting nod from Sam, he gestured for the pack to leave and once they entered the forest, they all phased.

**A/N This will be a little difficult with all of them being phased, so their thoughts will all be in italics, I'll just distinguish between who's talking.**

Brady's mind filled with an image of Bella that mirrored that of Xena, the warrior princess. _Bella, you are so badass._

Collin nodded in agreement. _Yeah_, _she didn't even see you coming._

Bella smiled in their direction and sighed. _So, are you going to add to my punishment, Sam?_

Sam growled. _No, she deserved everything she got._

Bella did a double-take. _Wait, what?_

_You heard me. She needed to be taught a lesson; no one disrespects the pack and gets away with it. If you hadn't done something, I would. _It was a bit of a sore spot with Sam when people looked down on them because of how much money they made.

Bella was still shocked, along with the rest of the pack.

Jared nudged Sam as they ran. _Uh, are you feeling okay Sam?_

Sam shrugged him off absentmindedly. _I'm fine. Oh and Bella, I'm cutting back your punishment a few days. I must admit that I was out of line, but you were disrespectful to your Alpha, so you're still on double patrols. _

She nodded. _I understand. And I am sorry for behaving that way towards you. I was just really angry._

They were interrupted by chuckling barks coming from Quil.

Embry looked over at him with concern. _I'm not seeing the humor in this, what's so funny?_

Quil continued laughing. _Bella's forgiven everyone but Seth and he didn't even really do anything. _

Seth growled and tried to take a snap at him, but Quil danced out of his reach. _Aww, chill out you horny bastard, you._

Seth grumbled. _At least I'm not a virgin._

Quil was nonplussed. _The way I see it, you have it worse. You've had a piece of the pie, so you know what you're missing out on. I'm innocent._

Jacob snorted. _You're probably the least innocent out of all of us._

Sam interrupted their tirade. _Speaking of horny bastards, Seth you'll be patrolling with Collin and Brady next_.

Paul couldn't control his laughter. _Have fun with that, Sethy!_

And with that, they all phased back, leaving an angry Seth with two soon to be dead wolves.

* * *

**A/N **_Brady-italics __Collin-underlined _**Seth-bold**

_Hey Seth?_

**What!**

_What's Bella like in bed?_

Yeah, I bet she's a wildcat. What I wouldn't give to have her sliding down my-

Collin yelped in pain as an enraged Seth bit down hard on his hind leg and started chasing him and Brady through the forest.

**A/N Aww…poor Seth. And aren't Collin and Brady, the cutest, lol. Don't worry, Bella may or may not be giving in to Seth in the next chapter, you'll just have to see. So review, review, review! **


	21. A Happy Bella Equals A Happy Pack

**A/N I am really sorry for not updating in forever and I'll definitely understand if you want to beat me to a bloody pulp for taking so damn long. I've just been really busy with my job and college! But I will hopefully be able to update more now that it's summer. But enough about that, enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

_Previously_

**A/N **_Brady-italics __Collin-underlined _**Seth-bold**

_Hey Seth?_

**What!**

_What's Bella like in bed?_

Yeah, I bet she's a wildcat. What I wouldn't give to have her sliding down my-

Collin yelped in pain as an enraged Seth bit down hard on his hind leg and started chasing him and Brady through the forest.

XXXX

Chapter Twenty: A Happy Bella Equals A Happy Pack

After fighting with Brady and Collin, Seth had made sure there was ample time for them to heal before their patrol was over. He really didn't need for Bella to get even madder at him right now, and he knew those two would only be too happy to report what had happened. But without evidence, he was off scot free.

Seth didn't mean to be so devious, but he was now headed to Paul's house to apologize to Bella, because despite all the ribbing by the rest of the pack, he was indeed very sexually frustrated. And he knew that he needed to make up with his imprint before that could ever happen.

Don't get him wrong, he wanted to fix things between them for more than just sex, he hated the fact that they were fighting. She was his mate, the love of his life and he didn't like it at all that they were at such odds with each other.

So, he had resolved to go to the house, get her forgiveness, and hopefully make up with her.

As he approached the house, he sighed in relief when he saw that Paul's truck was gone. It would make things so much easier without an overbearing Paul around. Nearing her window, he saw that it was wide open and decided to surprise her by entering there.

Cocking his head to the side, he silently crept forward as he started hearing noises coming from her room. He moved until he stood right outside Bella's window and peeked in, immediately hardening.

Bella was lying in her bed, _pleasuring _herself. She was moaning softly, her fingers moving rapidly inside her.

Seth was frozen, one part of him wanting to continue to watch, the other, more primal part of him, demanding that he get in there and fuck her.

Bella made the decision for him, when her mouth formed a perfect little O as she began to reach her peak. Her fingers quickened their pace and as she orgasmed, she bit down on her lip and moaned. "Mmm, Seth."

When she called out his name, Seth couldn't control himself any longer, and he boldly entered her room, surging with newfound confidence.

Bella finally seemed to notice his presence and jumped up, covering herself. "Seth! What are you doing here?"

He smirked at her. "I was just enjoying the show and couldn't resist not coming in."

She frowned at him. "I hope you enjoyed yourself. Now leave."

Seth shook his head. "I don't think I will." He stalked towards her bed.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "I want you to leave."

He arched an eyebrow. "Really? It doesn't _smell _like you want me to leave." Seth sat down on the bed and leaned towards her, smiling when he heard her heart beats accelerate. "I know you're mad at me babe, but tonight I'm gonna show you how sorry I am." He finished his last word by licking his mark on her and Bella responded with a loud moan.

Hearing her response, he licked it again and then gently bit down on it.

Bella's hands came up to grab a hold of his shoulders and a gush of wetness dampened her panties. The mark was always sensitive and she found that whenever Seth touched it, her body responded by preparing itself for him.

Seth let out a guttural growl as her smell became even more apparent to him and continued to kiss down her neck. Reaching her breasts, he gave them each a lascivious lick that caused her hips to jut up and her nails to scrape down his arms. "Oh God, Seth!"

He then returned to the first breast, suckling on her nipple and gently biting down on it every few seconds, while simultaneously rolling the nipple on her other breast. Bella began to pant and moan, feeling another release approaching her quickly. "Please, Seth! Mmmm, that feels so good!"

Seth was even more aroused by her talking. Though Bella was much more headstrong now, he knew that this more naughty side of her would only be seen by him. His hand reached down her body until two of his fingers entered her. As soon as they did, Bella yelled out her climax, jumping up as if she'd been electrocuted. "Sethhh!"

Her walls fluttered around his fingers, but he didn't allow her to come off her high, continuing to move his fingers in and out of her. He had made it his personal mission tonight to make her come as much as possible. Her body was writhing on the bed, each little bite to her nipples sending a jolt to her pussy, almost as though they were connected. Seth's fingers were quickly becoming covered with the juices from her previous climax and he had no trouble slipping in another finger, stretching her walls even further. "God you're so wet, Bella."

Her hips were moving along with the thrusts of his fingers and she was tossing her head from side to side as she once again neared her climax. "Oh…Seth…I'm…"

Seth hummed around her breast and swiped his thumb roughly across her clitoris and she immediately climaxed, screaming his name again.

He pulled his fingers out of her pussy and licked her juices off them. "Damn Bella, you taste so good. I think I'll taste some more."

Bella was slowly coming down from the clouds, her eyes heavily lidded with her pleasure.

Kissing down her stomach he growled as he reached the area where her scent was the strongest. This was the very essence of his mate; she had gotten this wet for _him_. She was preparing herself for _him_. And he was only too happy to accept the invitation.

He inhaled deeply before diving in, licking from the very bottom up, making Bella shudder with desire. Like a starving man, he eagerly made sure to lick every bit of her essence off of her outer lips and then lapped at her clit with fervor.

Bella's hands came up to tug on his head, her clit much too sensitive, the pleasure almost too much for her. "S-Seth, too much. Too m-much."

He placed a hand on her stomach to keep her from squirming too much and continued licking her clit with even more enthusiasm. Bella couldn't even speak anymore as unintelligible words fell from her mouth and her orgasm washed over her. There was now a thin sheet of sweat on her skin and her lust-filled eyes gazed down into his.

Seth gave her a mock-saddened look. "Bella, I just finished cleaning you up and now you've made more work for me? I _guess_ I'm gonna have to do this all over again."

Before she could protest, not that she planned on protesting, Seth's tongue dove into her, licking the sides of her walls and then entering her. His tongue began to mimic the movements of fucking her and he almost crowed in victory when he found that spot inside her that had her shoving her pussy against his face. "SETH! Right there! Oh, ohhh, ohhhh, OH!" She collapsed against the bed as her release seemed to gush out of her and an overjoyed Seth happily captured it all in his mouth.

As he allowed Bella to finally come down from her high, he climbed back up her body, smiling down at her. "Wow, babe. It looks like you're a gusher. Damn, I love you."

After a few seconds a sultry look came into her eyes. "That was great and all, Seth. But I think you still owe me a round of make-up sex." Her eyes trailed up and down his figure, locking on his extremely hard cock.

His eyes immediately darkened. "Babe, I'd be only too happy to comply."

He rolled until he was on top of her, his arms caging around her so that his weight didn't rest on her fully. Their lips met furiously and they kissed until Bella's lips were red and swollen. His mouth once again found its way to her mark and he nipped and sucked at it, causing her hips to jut up to meet his.

His cock practically weeping at the close contact, he bit down particularly harshly on her neck, causing her to climax. He made a mental note of this before entering her roughly before she could completely recover, groaning as her walls clamped down around him. "God, Bella. You're so..tight."

Bella's chocolate brown eyes were almost completely black as their eyes met and he thrust into her deeply, causing her breath to hitch. He pulled out until only his tip remained inside her and then roughly thrust back in. He repeated this process over and over, his pace torturously slow, making her stay on just the edge of her release.

Bella was wailing, crying out his name, her hands trying to find purchase in the sheets. "Seth, yes, oh! Mmm, more. Harder. Faster."

He obliged, his thrusts increasing with force. Her headboard hitting her wall over and over, resulting in a loud BANG..BANG..BANG! But somehow, Bella's cries were louder and they could hear the distinct slapping of skin as he moved inside her. Bella's shouts grew even louder in volume when he found her g-spot and he repeatedly hit it over and over and over.

She was now chanting his name reverently and with one particularly hard jab, her now hoarse voice shouted her release.

Not allowing her to recover, he turned her until she was on her hands and knees and she gasped and he growled as he was able to enter her even deeper. This would definitely _always _be his favorite position. Grabbing hold of her shoulders, he slammed into her, speaking to her after every thrust. "Goddamn. You. Are. So. Tight." Overcome with possessiveness, he yanked gently, but firmly on her hair as he thrusted into her. "No man will ever make you scream like this. Not Edward. Not Jacob. Only me! Say it!"

Bella moaned loudly. "Only you. Only you can m-make me. Oh GOD, Seth!"

He needed more. "Tell me that you only think of me when you touch yourself!"

Her climax was quickly approaching; she only needed a little bit more to send her over the edge. "O-Only you! I only s-see you. You are the only t-thing that makes me c-come." She stuttered slightly whenever he thrust particularly deeper inside her. He was the only one that would ever fill her so completely. They were made for each other, and fit together like puzzle pieces.

Seth's own long-awaited climax was approaching and his words were practically growls. "YOU. ARE. MINE!"

Bella nodded around her screams. "Only yours!"

His thrusts increased even more and as his teeth once more clamped down on her mark, he roared out his release, Bella's voice joining his seconds later before they both collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

When Bella awoke, it was to find a possessive arm wrapped around her waist. Turning her head, she saw Seth with the most peaceful expression on his face. Gone were the frown lines and sadness upon his face, and Bella immediately felt guilty for causing him such distress just because he challenged her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was glad he wasn't bending to her every whim.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that this had to have something to do with the imprint. From what she had discovered from the pack, Seth used to let people walk all over him. Whether it was Leah, his mom, or the other guys, he never really spoke up for himself and was a really shy person.

Now she mused, though he was mostly his usual sunshiny and cheerful self, he had this edge to him that showed that he was still not to be messed with. Was that because of her?

And what had the imprint given her? She used to be a very introverted person, keeping her feelings all to herself and never really showing her emotions on the outside. But now that she had Seth as a mate, he had shown her that it was okay to be more expressive in your feelings and that you could lean on other people to help you through your problems.

It was through this that she realized how lucky she is to have imprinted and been imprinted on. It was as though she had found the other part of her soul and she had discovered parts of herself that she had never known were there. She was lucky to have such a loving and understanding mate who wasn't afraid to push her—even when she didn't want him to.

Looking down once more at his beautiful face, she thought back to their night. To how he had almost religiously worshipped her, as if she were some sort of goddess. Her eyes glazed over as she also recalled how he had CLAIMED her. And _marked _her again. Despite their position, _she _had felt so powerful, knowing that only _she _could bring out his more primal wolf side, when to everyone else he appeared to be such a gentle soul.

All of a sudden, she felt this overwhelming urge to show her appreciation for him, and as a wicked smile spread across her face, she knew just the way to do it.

* * *

Seth woke up from a very good dream to find that he was _incredibly _aroused, perhaps more aroused than he should be just from having morning wood.

Opening his eyes he groaned at the picture before him. His mate, his Bella, was kneeled before him, trailing her hands up and down his shaft. Her little hands couldn't even wrap around his entire cock, but she was still working him.

When she saw that he was awake, with a determined look in her eye, she leaned over and licked all the way down his length, slowly and almost torturously. His cock jumped and he muttered out a "Fuck, Bella!"

She smiled and began to suck and lick around his tip, causing his head to fall back against the pillows. As soon as his attention was otherwise diverted, she opened her mouth around him and slowly enveloped him inside her mouth as much as possible.

Seth's eyes immediately opened in surprise, and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting upwards into her mouth. "Goddamn! Your mouth is so warm." He didn't want to be an ass, so he dug his hands into the sheets to try to stop his instinctual response from wanting to simply fuck her mouth.

Seeing his hesitation, Bella began to bob her head up and down his length, wanting him to let go. Each time she went down and came back up, her tongue swiped his tip with relish.

Seth groaned, his eyes closing with his pleasure. "Shit. Bella. Fuck!" He was unconsciously gently thrusting up into her mouth, overcome by the feeling of having her lips wrapped around him.

Bella smiled around his cock, glad that he was finally letting go. She hummed around him and scraped her teeth gently down his length.

Seth tried to sit up, not sure if Bella wanted to swallow. "Bella, I'm about to…"

She moaned around him again, the vibrations sending him over the edge. He came with a guttural growl and Bella eagerly swallowed everything he had to give her.

Seth's head fell back into the pillows with a soft _thunk_, his chest panting as he came down from his high. Bella crawled up his body and moved to lie next to him.

He moved his head sideways, a look of pure adoration in his eyes. "Babe, that was awesome."

Her hand traced his glistening abs lightly, her eyes glancing away from him shyly. "Really? I've never done that before."

Seth, seeing the insecurity in her eyes was quick to assure her. "Bella, that was amazing. _You _are amazing." His hand reached over to pull her chin towards him, wanting to look into her eyes. "I love you."

Bella smiled, her fears fading away as she saw the love that shone in his face. "I love you too."

Seth pulled her closer to him and proceeded to show her over and over just how special she was.

* * *

Seth walked into Sam's house with a huge smile on his face. He had made up with his imprint, who was now running a quick patrol, and couldn't see how life could get any better. Everyone else seemed to be gathered there, hanging out before they would go over to the Cullen's house to train with the Denalis now that they had arrived.

He walked straight to the kitchen, snagging a muffin off the tray before turning to the others. "Hey guys, how's it goin'?

Quil spluttered, spitting out the food he had been chewing on. "Dude, you so got some last night, didn't you?"

Seth's smile widened. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jared snorted. "Don't even try that. There's only one thing that can make a man smile like that."

Seth shrugged. "I'm just happy that Bella forgave me, that's all."

Jacob rolled his eyes, visibly tired. "Oh, please. You definitely did more than just 'forgive' each other last night. You two kept me up all night. I don't know if I can ever look at Bella the same way again."

Embry looked at him in surprise. "Jake, you live like, six houses away from Paul. How could you possibly hear them?"

Jacob looked even more morose. "Let's just say that Bella, is kinda…loud. And with wolf hearing…"

Paul breezed in, catching his last sentence. "Who's loud?" His eyes immediately landing on an almost too cheerful Seth and groaned. "Oh, fuck. You didn't?"

Seth's eyes clouded over a little, not really realizing who he was speaking to, and answered him without thinking. "Oh yes, I did."

Paul narrowed his eyes, his temper flaring. "Oh you did, did you? I'm gonna fucking kill you."

Bella walked in, winking in Seth's direction before centering a mock glare on Paul. "You won't be killing anyone unless you don't plan on eating for the next month."

Paul quickly shut up and sat down in a chair sullenly.

Quil glanced over at her hopefully. "Does that mean you'll cook for us? Please Bella, we're dying here."

She shrugged. "I don't see why not. My punishment is over after all."

Quil heaved a sigh of relief. "By all means Seth, keep doing what you're doing if this gets her to cook for us."

Bella pretended to ignore him as Seth and Quil fist bumped behind her.

**A/N Aren't you guys happy, I wrote you a super long lemon to make up for such a long wait. Next chapter will be training with the Cullens, Denalis and Whitlocks, oh my! We'll see how well that will work out for them. This story is winding down to a close, peeps. This might be the last fluff chapter for a while. So please review, review, review!**


End file.
